


Batgirl's Thrills

by batgrrl25



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgrrl25/pseuds/batgrrl25
Summary: If there's one thing about the members of the Batfamily — they love their thrills. That includes Batgirl, who finds herself reminiscing about sexual encounters with certain vigilantes: namely Batman, Red Hood, & Nightwing. Past mixes with present as Barbara's sex life begins to get more complicated: Jason's back in town, Dick has an indecent proposal, and Bruce can't help himself.





	1. In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been posting this story on FanFiction, but was asked to also post it here on Archive of Our Own. This is my first fanfic and first time using either of these platforms, so please forgive any noob mistakes I might make. Now, I'm relatively new to the vast world of Batman and the Batfamily, but I know enough to attempt to fulfill my own smutty desires. This story is also not over in a long shot, and I plan to keep adding chapters, so keep any eye out for those. Thanks for reading and have fun ;)

It was late. Sure, I’m usually tired after a night on patrol, but tonight was particularly rough. No one ever talks about the amount of discipline and time management that comes with being a costumed crime fighter, but that’s not really the fun part, is it? I had classes at Gotham University in the morning to mid-afternoon, training at the Batcave and any homework I could squeeze in until dinner, then a quick second to digest before getting ready for patrol — and that’s all when there _isn’t_ some catastrophic criminal event that can take weeks on end to resolve.

I quietly grappled from building to building towards my neighborhood, choosing to jump from roof to roof when I could to lessen any noise. The last thing I needed was a panicked phone call to Bruce, telling him I needed to move _again_. Nosy neighbors. He blamed me for not being stealthy enough. Please. Everyone’s always on a quiet witch-hunt to find out who the Batman and his ever-growing team are in real life: Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, and me, Batgirl.

I finally made it to my balcony, shrouded in shadow, just as the sun peeked its face over the horizon. I needed to get some sleep. No big-hitter bad guys tonight, just some low-life muggers, a lone robber, and a couple guys trying to break into a car. Still, with each fight came the adrenaline rush, along with the exhaustion that always followed.

I silently entered my locked apartment, pulling my cowl off my head and shaking my hair out. I had barely changed out of my costume before collapsing on my unmade bed.

* * *

 

“You look like hell.”

Tim Drake stood over me as I sat on a bench in the training level of the Batcave. I was attempting to stretch out my neck. I slept on it weird last night.

“Thanks, Timmy,” I bit back. He frowned at my nickname for him that he deemed childish.

“What’s going on? Too many late nights?” Tim asked, grabbing his bo staff. He began to stretch his arms out and spin the weapon around in preparation for his spar with Damian. I could see Bruce’s son doing his own warm up in the opposite corner, brandishing his sword threateningly. Bruce wanted them to use practice weapons but the two boys insisted on using real ones with the promise they wouldn’t actually hurt each other. Not too bad anyway. They almost always did.

“Yeah, I think I’ve been going on patrol too much lately. It’s getting hard to balance everything. My grades are abysmal — but don’t tell my dad.”

Two hands running down my arms and gripping my shoulders startled me. My reflex prepared me to flip that sorry bastard over my shoulder when a familiar voice filled my ears.

“Settle down, Babs, it’s just me.” I looked up to see Dick Grayson peering down with a crooked smile. A warm feeling filled in my chest — and deep between my legs.  

“You’re working too hard, you’ve got to take some nights off. There are six of us here you know.” He continued to rub my shoulders, working out that kink in my neck that had been bothering me all day. I felt my eyes closing in relaxation.

It took us a long time to get here. Speaking to each other I mean. We’ve been on and off for a long time… not that anything was really official until a couple of years ago. Before that it was an unspoken childish crush, turned flirtation, turned friends with benefits, turned into actual dating over the years. But the long-term thing didn’t last long.

“I know, I know. Maybe I could tempt you out of Blüdhaven for a night or two as an assist? It’s always easier sharing the burden.” I gave a coy smile, which Dick returned. Tim rolled his eyes and left us to our flirtation haven. We couldn’t help it. It was like our weird language now.

“I’ll come along, but only if it’s _you_ assisting _me_.” He leaned over the bench now, his face close to mine.

We were broken out of our reverie by the jarring sound of metal on metal. We both whipped around to see Damian and Tim begin their combat training. Dick jumped up to cheer his littlest kid brother from the side. Not that he needed any encouragement. He had the ego of all other previous Robins combined. But it was always so sweet to watch Dick and Damian interact.

Tim spun his staff with expert precision, whacking Damian when he had the open opportunity.

“Move your feet, Damian.” A low voice boomed down the cave. I looked up to see Bruce descending down the steps wearing the batsuit with the cowl off. Seeing him like that, the simple image of him in uniform without the mask always brought back such memories; technically inappropriate memories, but memories all the same.  

As Tim and Damian went on in a blur of kicks, punches, whacks, and dodges, I daydreamed of that night several years ago. Dick and I were on another “break” of our official relationship. We knew each other too well, which meant we knew exactly how to tick off the other one enough past a certain breaking point. He holed himself away in his city of Blüdhaven while Bruce and I went off on a mission near the docks. There was always a strange tension between Bruce and I. We hid it well (Bruce was an expert at hiding his feelings, trust me) and we worked on cases, researched criminals, basically did our jobs without any trouble. But as I got older and more mature, the more I felt that tension, but was convinced it was completely one-sided. I mean, who doesn’t get crushes on handsome older men?

We were following a trio of robbers who were targeting Gotham's Old Money elite. They wore animal masks and spoke to each other like immature teenagers, but were obviously in their mid-30s — Bruce’s age. Honestly they reminded me of the boys I saw around Gotham University. When the time came to approach them, I descended first. This was something we often did with these dim-witted criminals. When they see a young woman approach them in a costumed outfit such as mine (something they previously would have only experienced at boozy Halloween parties and, regrettably, in the bedroom) they are stunned, surprised, excited, and more importantly, relaxed. Their guards are down. That's when my sweet manner turns lethal and Batman arrives in a glorified descent from the darkness, swift and powerful.  

But it wasn’t working this time. These guys were too stupid to even be afraid. I leaped down from the fire escape hidden in the shadows, rising with my hands on my hips.

The three men whirled around.  

“Hmm, if it isn’t Batbabe,” the man in the fox mask said, “looking to get her hands dirty.”

“I don’t know, boss,” shark head said behind him, “she looks dirty enough to me.”

My face twisted into a look of disgust. I quickly stifled it.

“Why don’t you fellas come a little closer, and I can show you just how down and dirty I can get,” I said sweetly with growing force. I could see their perverted grins even beneath their masks. They dropped their loot and started walking towards me.

With these goons, I barely expected to have to put in half the effort I usually did. As soon as they were close enough I popped up into a swift roundhouse kick. Right before my foot made impact with Fox’s face, he caught it with a strong hand.

Oh. He was stupid… but strong. He pulled me towards him so I collapsed against his chest and into his arms. I struggled against his grip. What was wrong with me tonight?

I felt his hand run down and grab my rear, hard. My face burned with anger.

“Don’t. Touch. Me,” I boomed with barely suppressed rage.

“You were asking for it, sweetie. You know, I was hoping I’d run into you. Robbery has more than just financial perks.”

Thankfully, I felt the soft gush of wind of Bruce entering the scene. Fox’s head jerked up in surprise, and the other two jumped back with a cry. I twisted my head around to see Batman’s large and looming presence, the white slits of his eyes narrowing as he surveyed Fox groping my behind, my breasts pressed against him. I squirmed, looking for an opening to break away, but his strong hands whirled me around to face Batman. My backside was now against Fox’s groin. One of his iron hands secured my arms behind me, while the other pressed against my breasts, roughly fondling my skin beneath. Forced to look at Bruce, I felt my cheeks burning involuntarily.

“Let her go,” he growled.

“Your girlfriend’s found someone new to play with, Bats. Best to leave us to it.” The man in the bear mask pulled out a Tommy gun and began firing at Batman, forcing him to dive for cover. But I knew what would happen next.

As if on cue, Batman threw smoke pellets towards us, which softly popped into a thick fog. With his guard down, I freed one of my arms and swiftly elbowed that disgusting Fox in the face.

“Argh!” Fox stumbled back. I allowed myself one hard kick to his ribs before stealing away Bear’s gun and punching him in the stomach. I had one second to wonder where Batman was — he usually jumped into action with the help of smoke cover — when I felt my body collide with something solid and hard.

We ran right into each other. Oh, the Robins would have laughed and laughed if they saw us now. At the momentum Batman was going, along with his body weight, he probably would have flattened me if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. Right before we hit the ground, Batman shifted his body weight to his arms on either side of me, cushioning me from the force of the fall. But I still felt his weight upon me. And just like that the air became inexplicably intimate, with billowing smoke hiding us from all eyes. I was immediately reminded of Dick and I in bed, and his welcome body weight on top of me, thrusting, grinding, him biting his lip as groans escaped and sweat-drenched hair marking his forehead.

And that same weight was upon me now. Time seemed to grind to a halt as we looked at each other, faces inches apart. I looked into the expanse of his mask's white eyes, then to his firm mouth exposed by the cowl. I could feel his thigh in between my legs, pressing. First accidentally, then he pushed a little harder. I inhaled a soft gasp.

Batman opened his mouth to say something, then hesitated.

"Cheating on the first date? Batgirl, you should know I'm a jealous lover." We both looked up to see Fox with a rocket launcher — pointed at us. "Courtesy of the Gotham armory."

Batman swiftly dropped his weight on me fully and rolled us behind a nearby wall of metal crates. My heart leapt in a thrill as our bodies worked as one, a mess of limbs clutching the person in front of them.

They may have had the weapons, but that didn't mean they knew how to use them. The kickback from the launcher propelled the rocket well over us, striking a cargo ship and engulfing it's bow in flame and debris.

This was the moment to strike. Batman and I charged towards the three goons, confident to be back in charge of the situation. So we thought.

We would soon learn this just wasn't our night. Batman charged Fox, knocking him to the ground. I ran towards Bear and Shark, dodging their initial clumsy strikes. As Bear's weight tipped him forward, I used it against him, grabbing his wrist and flipping him over my back to land heavily on the concrete. Shark punched wildly in my direction. Using my gymnastic skills to my advantage, I backflipped a few paces before using my flexed legs to kick him under the jaw, sending him flying backwards. But as soon as I landed, the mass that was Bear charged me, sending me crashing against a concrete warehouse wall.

"Boys! Get over here!" With spinning eyes, I looked up to see a crazy-eyed copper-haired man gripping Batman from behind, his forearm pressed against Bruce's throat. A long, bleeding cut on Fox’s cheekbone — no doubt from Batman — scarred his otherwise handsome face. Fox's mask was torn down the middle and locked between Batman's fingers, which clawed at the oppression on his windpipe. As I struggled to stand up, I saw two figures run to Fox's side and restrain Batman's arms down to his side.

"A mask for a mask, eh, Bats?" The sharp glint of a knife shone in the moonlight, and my mind snapped awake. They were going to take off Bruce's cowl.

Just as Fox began to pull the cowl off Bruce's face, I threw tear gas pellets under their feet. Thick gas filled our field of vision — Bruce always said this was a last resort for escape. It seemed as if we were there — but not before I saw Fox pull the mask off, but not quite quick enough to see who lied beneath.

"Hey!"

"Argh!"

The three men coughed and sputtered, wiping their watering eyes. Shark even tipped his mask up in order to vomit in the gutter. I dashed for the shadows knowing Batman was right behind me. We darted down a side street and into a small, hidden alcove. I glanced at Batman — his cowl was gone. I could see ridges near the back of his neck where Fox must have torn it off, refusing to let his captive go. Bruce had to leave without it.

"Your mask..." I whispered. We jumped into the darkest corner of the alcove. Voices echoed down the alleyway.

"Shhh." He said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close, just out of the light from the street lamp. Again, here I was pressed up against Bruce's solid body. I looked up at him. It was Bruce. Bruce, not Batman. His face, which I could normally never see, was a marvel to look at in our situation. He was concentrating fully on the incoming footsteps, his dark brow furrowed, his mouth a hard line of complete focus.

"What the hell, you idiots? I sent you out here to do a job, not have a play date with Batman and his bitch."

Bruce pulled me closer incrementally, as if to reassure me that no, in fact, I was not a "bitch." More importantly I knew we both recognized that gravelly voice. Two-Face.

"We still got the stuff, boss, we just got a little distracted. The whole shebang's in there, just like you wanted." Fox ended this with an attack of coughs, and I could hear Two-Face whacking his back forcefully.

"Uh-hum.. Thanks," Fox muttered. The men proceeded to talk through their next heist, stopping every few minutes to laugh and joke at one of their expense, before Two-Face got them back on track. My legs started shaking from fatigue, and I tried to pace around silently to redistribute my weight. We had no way out until they left. With Bruce exposed and Two-Face and his whole posse out there, there was no way I could take them on alone.

After a while I gave in and rested my head on Bruce's chest. We were body-to-body anyway, I was sure he wouldn't have minded. His hand slowly began to rub my back — subtly, comfortingly. But instead of relaxing, my heart began to beat a hundred miles a minute. There was that strange energy in the air again, more potent than ever. Batman and I were in close quarters for the second time that night. And we were in danger of getting caught, and that was thrilling. If there was anything I knew about each member of the Batfamily — we loved a good thrill.

Bruce silently and slowly retreated his arm from around my waist and turned me around. To my slight surprise, my heart sank.

 _I took it too far_ , I thought to myself. _I shouldn't have let myself get so close to him. Not willingly anyway_. But with both of us looking out into the alley, where Two-Face and his men's long shadows were cast along the brick wall, Bruce pressed my body against his again, his groin against my backside. With gentle fingers his left hand held me in place on my upper abdomen, while his right hand went lower and lower. My stomach flipped in excitement, fear, and adrenaline.

Over my costume, Bruce softly ran his hand between my legs, across my inner thighs... he touched my stomach, and after a moment's hesitation, my breasts, gripping them firmly — confidently. With that, I sunk into him, relaxing myself against his body like a dirty dance frozen in time. My head fell into the curve of his collarbone, and as I turned my face towards his I felt his short but rough stubble against my cheek and caught sight of his dark hair just covering his eyes. I could, however, see his lips parted, breathing sharply, but silently, as his exploration of my body went deeper.

He found the fastening that held the top portion of my uniform to the bottom and undid it, allowing himself access to touch my skin. I could barely stand it when his rough hand snaked its way down the front of my pants — I could feel my body respond immediately down there. It seems Bruce's did too, as a firmness pressed itself into my backside. My body responded with an urgent feeling between my legs. He had trapped one of my arms, but the other was free to play. I promptly whipped it around to stroke his erection that had grown so quickly. I heard Bruce groan softly in my ear, which almost did me in. To hear such a subtle but unquestionably erotic noise come from my mentor — and me being the one who caused it — was a big turn on.

His other hand worked its way up my top, clutching my left breast and groping it rhythmically. His fingers tweaked at my nipple and I pushed my body harder against him, soft whimpering noises escaping my mouth. Encouraged, he moved to the right breast, kneading and gripping it with a new urgency, while his other hand finally pushed two fingers inside me. I stifled a gasp as he worked his way in and out of me, keeping an intoxicating pace. I involuntarily writhed in pleasure, so Bruce used his other arm to keep me in place. I forced myself to keep my breathing in check as uproarious laughter filled the alleyway from Two-Face and his men.

I could only imagine what a display we were making of ourselves. There’s more than one reason we were doing this in the darkest of shadows — shine a light on us and there is Bruce, yes Bruce Wayne, groping and pleasuring Batgirl, the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, Batman’s long-time colleague. Writhing and touching with hot breath and aroused bodies. Dick was just a faraway memory for both of us at this point.

Bruce dipped his head down to kiss and bite down on my neck. In one swift motion I pulled my own cowl off to expose my skin. He immediately pressed his mouth against the base of my neck up to my hairline, fervently kissing and using his firm tongue to taste my gathering sweat. This new sensation hit me hard, and I stroked him faster, eager for more. Suppressed grunts escaped his mouth, and in the quietest of gasps I heard:

“Barbara…”

I could barely stand it. At that moment his fingers finally found my clitoris and began playing with it expertly. Pleasure rippled in waves. His other hand went to my throat, gripping it so my face was tipped towards the sky. And then, involuntarily, I moaned. The sound escaped my lips and Two Face and his men went silent. Bruce clapped a hand over my mouth, but his other one did not stop its steady motion on my clitoris. Their conversation resumed, but Bruce didn’t remove his hand over my mouth, and again the thrill and eroticism was bringing me closer and closer to my breaking point.

But before I reached my peak, without thinking, I spun around, subconsciously doing something I’ve wanted to do since the beginning. I saw one second of surprise flash across his handsome face before I grabbed it and brought his lips down to mine.

It was like waves crashing. I felt detached from my body, in complete disbelief as my mouth worked against his firm, warm mouth, in complete glee as his tongue pushed its way through to meet mine. Finally, a result of years of sexual tension, subtly building stronger over time. It’s come to this, and boy, was it satisfying. I wasn’t even controlling myself anymore. His tongue explored my mouth, in complete control as I tried to reciprocate. My fingers tangled in his dark hair, his in my long red locks. He held my face with an iron grip so he could controlled the quick, fervent pace of our passion. I felt aroused just by his command over me, and it only made me more enthusiastic. I licked his tongue, the corners of his mouth, even a little of the side of his face, our breathing restricted to restrained short breaths. His fingers dove again inside me and on the clitoris, working, working, working. I felt my orgasm rising, rising…

* * *

“Father! Tim is cheating! He brought a second weapon into our combat training.”

Damian’s commanding voice jolted me back to reality. Feeling a bit flustered after my debaucherous dream, I glanced at Bruce. He stood tall, his arms crossed over his chest — the authority of the room his and only his. A small hint of a smile lifted the corner of his lips.

“Come on, Damian, you could take him with no weapons at all!” Dick said cheerfully, walking over to Bruce’s side.

“You’re such a whiner,” Tim muttered. He tossed a short blade out of the practice ring and it clattered to the floor.

“Don’t complain just because you’re losing, Damian,” Bruce said. “One more round. Let’s go.”

After that night, we both knew what we did could not, and would not, happen again. We never talked about it, and I managed to avoid patrolling with him for the next couple months. It wasn’t so hard, since the week after our alleyway foreplay, Dick arrived at my door again, hand rubbing the back of his neck and insisting we give it another shot. I agreed, and when patrol teams were sorted out, Batgirl and Nightwing together was the obvious choice. Of course, that didn’t last long, and I found myself having to normalize two friendly relationships under one roof. And then there was Jason…

“Excuse me sir,” Alfred called from the Batcave’s main level. “Master Todd has just arrived.” Damian and Tim’s sparring immediately grinded to a halt.

“What?” Tim said, disbelieving.

The roaring thunder of a motorbike filled the cave. Down the runway came Jason Todd wearing his Red Hood helmet and favorite brown jacket. He’d been gone for weeks, maybe months now, following a lead out of Gotham into Metropolis and god knows where else. He came to a screeching halt on the round landing pad and pulled his helmet off. He shook out his somehow always-perfect hair, the white streak glinting in the lowlights of the cave; it was a physical representation of his dying and coming back to life — as well as his infuriating rebellious attitude.

“Huh, so he’s alive. Looks like we can cancel our search party to the Lazarus Pits,” Damian called out, arms crossed, as Jason walked the steps up to the training floor.

“Shut it, Demon Spawn,” Jason said. He strode over with his signature cocky smirk and tossed his helmet on the bench I was sitting on. It landed roughly in my lap. He swiftly perched his knee on my bench and leaned down towards me, his bright green eyes piercing into mine. My heart quickened.

“Hey Barbie. Miss me?”


	2. Jason Todd Returns

I tried my best to focus on my statistics homework, but the numbers all read like a foreign language.

_Jason’s back. He’s actually back. Why am I strangely excited? Why am I also dreading it all? And why can’t I stop fantasizing about our probably-impending reunion sex?_

I was at the Gotham University library in an art deco-inspired wing. My homework was sprawled around me at an old wooden table. Etchings from past disgruntled students scarred the bottom corners of the desk. In between profane complaints about this university or the city, there was one that read “BG <3’s DG”. That looked mighty familiar. A silly freshman year memory.

I switched to my Human Sexuality homework. What a coincidence, I had to put together a powerpoint presentation about sexual fantasies. What a treat. Which one should I draw inspiration from? Batman? Nightwing? or Red Ho—

“If it isn’t Batgirl,” a whispering voice sounded in my ear. My heart froze.

I whirled around to see… Jason.

“Jason! What the hell?!” My loud voice boomed and echoed against the high ceilings.

“Shhh!” A prissy-looking librarian aimed at me from the information desk. I looked up to see Jason with a finger to his lips, shaking his head at me… _tsk tsk tsk._ I could have killed him.

“What are you doing here?” I whispered tersely. He rounded the table and sat across from me, crossing his arms and putting his feet on top of the table. I saw the librarian turn her head sharply at him. He gave her a quick wink, and she slowly looked away — but not before I saw her cheeks pinken. Damn him and his charm.

“You ran away so fast the other night at the Batcave, we didn’t have a chance to catch up,” he said.

“I didn’t want to wait around for the obligatory Bruce/Jason showdown. It’s been so long since the last one I was sure it was going to be a riot,” I lied, almost convincingly.

He gave me a small, crooked smile. “Really. Well, trust me, it was completely amicable. In fact, I’d say he was even _impressed_ by my catching of Bane.”

“Bane?” I said, disbelieving. Bane was one of the Batman’s most challenging villains. He could almost never take him down without the help of at least one of us. And Red Hood got him… alone. “How?”

“I’ll tell you,” he said mischievously, moving his legs off the table and leaning towards me over my homework, “over at your place. Tonight.” My heart quickened in both wild excitement and sickening anxiety. Which pretty much explains Red Hood in a nutshell.

“Are you sure you don’t have any other things to take care of? Loose ends to tie up?” I attempted, weakly.

“Nothing but you, darling,” he said. My cheeks flared. He did love ropes in the bedroom.

“Come on, at least tell me where you’ve been?” I asked genuinely. “I was really worried about you.”

He sat back and ran a hand through his hair. “Come on, Barbie, you know I can take care of myself.” Yes, I knew he could take care of himself when it came to gunfights and angry mobsters. But that wasn’t what I was talking about.

I took in the five o’clock stubble and dark bags under his eyes.

“Have… you been sleeping?” A knowing glint shone in his eyes.

“Not as good as when I’m with you.”

“Come on, you know what I mean.” Jason could never sleep well. It seems like as soon as he shuts his eyes, the nightmares begin. They always involve the Joker, always a crowbar, and always concludes with him laying in a pool of his own blood, waiting for a hero — who never shows up. Then he awakens, screaming.

He used to take sleeping pills. Only the strongest stuff worked on him, and unsurprisingly he got hooked on them — fast. Dick and I tried to get him to go to hypnotherapy or try home remedies. Alfred even got him a white noise machine. It didn’t work, and as soon as Bruce found out he was addicted, he immediately cut him off. Jason was furious, but he refused to tell Bruce _why_ he was hooked. Batman just thought Red Hood was too demented in his need to rid the city of crime _his_ way, even if it meant murder. (Or even, _especially_ if it meant murder.) It was easy for him to believe his former Robin was just up all night with his cases, controlling when he was awake and when he was asleep. He didn’t realize just how damaged Jason was.

But they hadn’t talked about his death and resurrection in the Lazarus Pit since Jason first returned to Gotham. That was also when he tried to kill himself, the Joker and Batman in one fiery blast, but, I mean, WHY talk about something as menial as all that? Men… honestly.

“I’m not going to lie,” Jason said, his face growing serious. “It’s been… difficult. Once I was out of Gotham, I was out of _Bruce Wayne’s_ long shadow. So I was able to get my sleeping pills.”

“Jason!” I ignored the librarian’s distant shush.

“What!” He threw his hands up defensively. “I gotta sleep, Barbie, what am I supposed to do? It was killing me! I couldn’t focus, I couldn’t shoot my gun straight, I was a wreck!”

“Well, that’s when you call the Batcave, idiot. We could have helped you. I could have at least!”

“We both know I don’t call the Batcave for _help_. I call to give leads and make trouble, that’s it.”

I rolled my eyes in frustration. Now I understood why he wanted to come over tonight. He can’t get a good night’s sleep in this city unless he does one of two things: takes the sleeping pills or fucks all night — with me. Our sex was wild, passionate, and by the end of the night (or early morning) exhausting. He slept like a rock afterwards. The most blissful, life-affirming sleep ever, according to him.

And it wasn’t exactly like I was being totally used by him for sleep. I was using him too. We had the most insane, orgasmic, dirty sex I’ve ever had, and I loved it. Each time we ended it panting, drenched in sweat, too tired to even sleep in the right position in the bed before passing out. We had started only two months before Jason left to pursue Bane. It had been a long time since Dick and I dated, and I admit, I was itching for some action, and not the kind I got from kicking bad guys’ butts.

One thing both Jason and I have is seething passion, as well as horrible tempers. Combine those two and you got a hotbed for physical confrontation. One night, after a pursuit of Black Mask, Red Hood and I were left tussling with several of his large henchmen. I always aim to stun or incapacitate until the police show up. Red Hood aims for damage.

As I flipped a goon over my knee and twisted his arm behind his back to be bound, I looked up to see Jason being gripped by the neck. It was a hold I’ve seen him get out of a million times before. But instead of maneuvering free, he grabbed a hidden gun and — BAM! BAM! Two shots and the henchman fell to his knees screaming, staring wild-eyed at where his hand used to be. Blood poured down his arm. Jason towered over him in dominance, while I looked on in complete shock.

Later that night I caught up with him on a high rooftop over downtown Gotham. My blood was boiling.

“What the fuck was that back there, Red Hood?” I yelled as I landed from my grapple.  “How could you do that! We both know half of those guys are only in crime to take care of their families.”

“Yeah, and the other half are straight-up evil criminals with only half a brain. Get over it, Batbaby. That low-life got what he deserved,” Jason spat. He was leaning against the brick rooftop entrance, his helmet set by his feet, and a cigarette dangling between his fingers.

“The only evil person I see right now is _you_. You are always on such a power trip,” I said stalking up to him.

“I can’t help it if I’m always the smartest, most resourceful, most powerful person in the room. Those losers know better than to get in my way at this point,” he said with a shrug, infuriatingly calm. He took a drag from his cigarette.

“Trust me, you are not the person I would associate those words with,” I said with quiet power. Jason glanced at me knowingly and with a new fury. The whites of his red domino mask narrowed. It was a low blow, but I had to get to him somehow.

“Boy Wonder? _Nightwing_ ? I can clean the floor with that ass-kisser. Speaking of, why are _you_ still his groupie? Didn’t Mr. Perfect dump you?” He sneered.

I threw my entire bodyweight into the punch aimed at his head. The one thing one should never do. He dodged out of the way at the last second, whirled around and twisted my arm around my back tightly.

“Ahhrg!” I exclaimed in pain as I fell to my knees.

“Come on, Barbara, you know better than that,” he muttered quietly in my ear behind me. He lowered himself on his knees as well, pushing his body against mine.

“Why even waste your time with the original when the sequel is _so much better_ ,” he whispered. I swung my free arm back to elbow him in the side. With a grunt he fell as I twisted around and gave him another hit to the back so he fell on his stomach. I quickly straddled him, shoving his face onto the hard rooftop.

“Trust me, you have nothing on Dick Grayson,” I said. He growled against the pavement. I got off of him in a huff. I stalked towards the edge of the rooftop, reaching for my grapple gun. Suddenly, I heard a familiar _whirring_ behind me.

Ropes snaked their way around me tight, anchored by heavy round balls.

“Hey!” I exclaimed, struggling against the binds. It looks like Red Hood still used some of Robin’s old toys.

“You’re so stubborn, I knew I would have to tie you up for this,” Jason said, walking over to me.

“For what?” I said, furiously. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall of the rooftop entrance. The mood changed instantly from one type of tension to another. I was barely breathing as a gloved hand tucked its way under my chin. I watched him, helplessly. His eyes were playful, dark, and mischievous as he brought his lips down to mine. It was a warm, deep kiss with a steady rhythm. But it only lasted a few seconds.

“What… are you doing?” I said under my breath. My heart was pounding and my body was… excited. I was practically licking my lips in further anticipation.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” he said. I could see his eyes watching my mouth, mesmerized. But then he looked back at me, as if for permission. Of course, Jason wouldn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to do. Deep deep _deep_ down… he was inherently good. And I always knew he was.

Luckily he didn’t need permission. Because I wanted more. Much more. I felt a little drunk off that last kiss, and it had been so long… I was ready to play.

“Why don’t you show me how much better you are then Dick Grayson?” I asked coyly. But he didn’t smile. His eyes got deadly serious as he placed both hands on the wall on either side of me.

“Why don’t I?”

He kissed me deeply, passionately, like the world was ending. Our mouths worked against each other like a duel, and neither of us wanted to let up. I tasted the cigarettes and a light hint of bourbon that he always kept on him in a flask — I basically tasted trouble, and I lapped it up. His fingers tangled in my wavy, red hair as he forced my lips against his, his tongue controlling mine. It took my breath away. I struggled and writhed against the ropes around me, but Jason wasn’t setting me free. Another power trip. He had to hold me in place against the wall with his hips against mine, and his hand that cradled my head.

As he tongued and kissed my sensitive neck, his hands undid the clasp holding my uniform together and jerked my pants down. I gasped at his force and the cool wind that now struck my skin. He wasn’t playing any games.

He put his face near the joining of my legs as I watched eagerly from above. Over my underwear, his tongue slowly licked and provided pressure up the lips and ending on the clitoris. My body shuddered against the fantastic assault. He continued this slow game while his hands grabbed my behind underneath my panties, feeling and squeezing as he pleased. I tried to push myself closer to his mouth, wanting more, more. After several minutes I had had enough. I let out a cry of sexual frustration. I felt his lips curve into a smile. Jason responded by pulling my underwear completely down.

 _Finally_ , I thought. Then it began. His mouth closed over me, his tongue moving powerfully, bordering roughly, as pleasure soon radiated through my body. His mouth moved like he was licking up a melting ice cream cone, and his grunts and moans against my center vibrated against my clitoris, sending me closer and closer to the edge. I gasped, almost struggling for sweet air.

“Ugh, oh, Jason. Oh my god,” I heard myself say. What was I doing. He continued his rhythm enthusiastically. I felt myself getting closer and closer... When he stopped. My eyes sprang open. Jason had stood up, his mouth wet and the widest smirk across his face.

“What are you doing?” I called out. “Keep going!” I demanded hoarsely. He took a batarang out of my hidden pocket and flicked it open so the sharp wings extended. In one swift motion he cut through the ropes _and_ my Batgirl top. I jumped back clutching the wall, startled as my breasts lay exposed before his hungry eyes. But he wasn’t the only hungry one. With my arms now free, I whipped out a condom from another, much more secret, pocket. Jason’s white eyes went wide.

Okay, yes, so Dick and I kept condoms on us for when we were feeling frisky on a boring night of patrol or after particularly high-adrenaline fights. Jason must have guessed the same thing, for a shadow passed over his face, right before a new motivation brought drive to his eyes.

“Turn around.” He ordered.

I slowly turned to face the brick wall. He snatched the condom out of my hand, and I heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down. I waited in eager anticipation. Suddenly, I felt his strong hands rip the top of my Batgirl costume off my back and discard it on the ground. Then he pushed his erection between my legs.

“Lean down, honey,” he said.

I obediently pushed my hips backwards towards him and gripped the wall in front of me. In one slow motion, he entered me completely. I gasped, eyes wide as my body adjusted to this new pressure. He pulled himself in and out steadily, and I could see his head tip back towards the sky in his shadow. With each pump, I felt my body relax more and more, until I was dying for something a little more rough.

But I didn’t need to tell Jason anything. Now that I was warmed up, he pulled my arms behind me and snaked his arm through the elbows, trapping them. His other hand grabbed my throat roughly and forced my face up and next to his. A gasp escaped my lips. He roughly started to fuck me — the term necessary, for it certainly wasn’t “making love.” He pounded inside me, pulling my back into a curve — luckily my gymnastics background prepared me for many things.

I could hear him groaning and growling behind me as he rocked my body over and over and over. My moans vibrated against his fingers around my neck until he brought them up into my mouth. I couldn’t stand the eroticisim of it. I licked his fingers, sucking them fully as he brought his two middle ones deep into my throat. I caressed and sucked as I felt his eyes watching me from behind. I could feel him speed up as my garbled moans sounded through his fingers, until he couldn’t take it any longer.

He freed my arms and turned me around, back slamming against the wall. I smiled at him, face flushed and panting. He was equally flushed, his eyes determined and single-minded as he kissed me roughly. God, he made me hungry. I could never deny Jason was sexy. Not just hot, and not cute, but sexy. He had a goddamn smolder and never second guessed himself. Bad in many way, but _so good_ in others. While Dick was more lean — an acrobat’s build — Jason had more of the body type of Bruce. Thick and solid, naturally incredibly fit, and tall. He was… a man. As we ended our make out, I grabbed his bottom lip and bit down.

“Ah!” He cried, softly. He pulled his face back and used his tongue to taste the blood. I couldn’t help but smile and look at him challengingly. He chuckled, darkly.

With his guard down I swiftly brought my foot behind his ankles and swept him. With another cry, he crashed to the ground on top of my sprawled cape. I yanked his pants down and climbed on top of him, straddling him. Before I pushed myself down on him I grabbed both of his wrists and forced them together above his head.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Barbie,” Jason said huskily. I half-smiled.

“You think you know me,” I said, shaking my head. Then I brought myself down and grinded on top of him steadily, and a sound of pleasure escaped his lips. I could see him watching me with half-lidded eyes — particularly my breasts that were now bouncing in all of their glory in front of his face. I casually wondered how long he had fantasized about this. I had known him for a long time…

“Ughh,” he shuddered. “Yeah… Jesus Christ.” He breathed as I went faster and faster. He suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pushing his face into my chest, like he couldn’t resist them any longer. I ran my hands through his hair as he wildly licked one boob, then the other, then the sweat in between them.

“You’re gorgeous, Barbara,” he muttered. Suddenly, I was taken completely aback. I mean, yes, I could have guessed he found me at least slightly attractive. Enough to sleep with, of course. But he had never once complimented me. Ever. On anything. But I had just received a gushing statement… at least for Jason it was. I was stunned. But he didn’t notice. He was in the throes of passion. I wasn’t even sure if he realized he had said it.

Jason put a strong arm around me and flipped me so I was against the floor. He held my legs on either side of his torso as he pumped himself in and out of me. I could feel myself getting really wet now, especially watching him so passionately fuck me. I pressed two fingers on my clit and began to rub. I watched him work, the whites of the mask’s eyes growing big, then squinting shut; his mouth gaping open then clenching together, his lip wound now drying over. It was as if I had punched him and split it. Maybe that’s what I’d tell people tomorrow…

Sweat was spilling down the sides of his face as he grunted, and I gasped as I felt my orgasm building inside me.

“Don’t stop,” I pleaded to him, desperate for the pace to remain the same. He nodded down at me. I had a feeling something was building in him too. I could feel my face twisting, red hot, as I came closer. I squeezed my eyes shut… and then… I squealed in complete ecstasy. I kept my eyes open and could see Jason watching me, pounding me again and again. As he listened and watched my uncontrollable orgasm, his face twisted into one I thought I’d never see. He released, his body stuttering above mine, until he leaned over me, eyes closed and panting. I just laid there, the aftershocks from my center juttering my body every few seconds. It was like I was struck by lightning. And in a way, I was.

The week after our rooftop romp, I was in complete shock. I couldn’t believe what had happened between us. It all progressed so naturally. I didn’t really have time to consider how I was supposed to talk to him or behave around him — because he decided for us both. Meaning, he didn’t change a damn thing. He was still always kind of an asshole, being a loner whenever he could. But we always managed to find each other at the right place in the right time to do it again. And when those opportunities didn’t arise, he started making them. Then I did too.

We started having sex weekly. Then twice a week. Then whenever we could get away with it. There’s no other way around it: he was the bad boy, and I wanted him. For a million and one reasons, we kept it a secret, which was hard in a family of detectives. But for every bitten lip and funny walk the morning after, there was always a criminal to blame. And the family all loved my invented story of whooping Jason in a fight the next day. A good punch to the mouth, a few takedowns. Jason took the mocking and jokes better than I thought, but I definitely paid for it the next night in the bedroom. I had rope burns around my wrists for a week. Worth it.

* * *

“So what do you say? Tonight? I’ll even bring food,” Jason said with a cheesy grin on his face.

I feigned contemplation. At this point, I was all in.

“Alright,” I said, unable to hide my own smile. “8pm. Don’t be late. No crime fighting tonight.”

He held up a right hand. “I promise.” With that, he pushed his chair back and with one last wink, strode out of the library, a few girls looking after him.

I turned back to my homework. Looks like this powerpoint presentation is gonna write itself.


	3. Reunion

I made it back to my apartment around six and attempted to clean my dump of a studio in a frenzy. I gathered up stained mugs from the breakfast table, all from desperate cups of coffee in the morning, and threw them in the sink. Clothes laid absolutely everywhere, so I picked them up and forced them into my overstuffed laundry bag. At seven o’clock, I decided to actually fix myself up.

I ran a brush through my hair and used a curling wand to curl the ends and give my locks a little more life. I used my finger to add a dark red lip stain to my lips, and blotted the residual product onto my cheeks as a blush. I pulled a mascara wand through my lashes, then lathered lotion all over my skin for some much-needed moisture. Finally, I stood in front of my wardrobe. Hmm, what to wear for our first return to debauchery…

I was feeling particularly frisky. I opened a bottom dresser drawer where I found some old lingerie Dick bought for me years ago as a joke. I’d never actually worn them… until now. I chose a slinky silk red slip that was just transparent enough to see I wasn’t wearing any underwear. The lace cups hugged my breasts perfectly. I was afraid the color would clash with my red hair, but as I surveyed myself in the mirror, twisting and turning to get a look at all angles, I realized it didn't. At all.

I heard a knock on the door. He was early. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand that read 7:45pm. I grabbed my lounging kimono and snaked my arms into them, situating it so it hung just off my shoulders with my lingerie in full view — a little enticement for Jason. I threw my hair over one shoulder and laid it just so before reaching out to open the door.

“Dick!” I yelled out in surprise. There Dick was, standing in front of my door, a look of wild surprise on his face. His eyes took me in from my actually-tame hair down to my half-naked body. I quickly closed my kimono and tied it tight around me. “What are you doing here?!”

“Uh… I-I wanted to talk to you,” he said flustered. “But I can see you’re busy.”

“No, no, come in!” I said, grasping to take control of the situation and bring it to normality. My voice was too loud. “What’s up?” I pulled him inside and shut the door.

“Well,” he said, his arm rubbing the back of his neck as he always does when he’s going out on the line. A pang in my heart resounded as I realized he was going to ask if we could give _us_ another shot.

“Well, I came over to say Starfire and I have started dating.” His bright blue eyes finally looked into mine.

I stood there stunned. I… didn’t know what to feel. It’s not like I wanted to get back together with Dick. But I didn’t necessarily want him to go find someone else. Plus, I always thought that maybe… just maybe in the future, we’d figure out how to do this right. We have so much history — we’re not something to just throw away.

But that was silly of me to think. I was standing there in red lingerie, waiting for basically Dick’s brother to show up for a night of wild sex. I had no right to say anything.

“That’s great, Dick,” I said, forcing a smile across my lips. “Starfire is great. I’m really happy for you two.”

“I knew you’d think so, Babs,” he said. “You know I value your opinion more than anyone. Starfire knew you’d be okay with it, she kept telling me you were such a cool girl, and there was no way you would think anything other than…”

Dick’s voice trailed off in my brain as my mind wandered to exactly where I didn’t want it to go. I began reminiscing of all the times Dick was just an amazing boyfriend/friend/person to me. The way he’d hug my shoulders and kiss the top of my head affectionately. How protective he would be of me out on the field — always knocking away thugs before they could reach me, even though I could’ve taken them easily. (I eventually had to start doing the same thing to him before he would stop.) How he’d sneak into this very apartment after a night in Blüdhaven and grab me from behind, slowly touching my body and smelling my hair before pushing me onto my bed…

“Barbara?”

I shook my mind awake. “Yes! Yes… what was that?” I had to keep it together. He wasn’t mine to claim, I knew that.

His hand reached back to rub his neck again. “I said, are you waiting for someone? Or…” he peeked up through his dark hair. “I mean, was this for me?” He gestured vaguely to my general state.

“I…” I began, unsure of what to say.

“Nope,” a voice said from the doorway. “It’s for me.” Jason stood by the door, looking smug and triumphant in front of his brother. I could see Dick trying to hide his shock as he looked from him to me. I felt my face flame hotter than I’m sure it ever had before. I never _ever_ expected to reveal my purely sexual relationship with Jason to _anyone_ , let alone my ex-boyfriend while I was dressed like this and under these general amazing circumstances.

“When.. what are…” Dick stuttered as Jason watched in glee, “Are you two dating? Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Now it was Jason’s turn to look uncomfortable. I decided to take ownership of not only this situation, but Jason and mine’s relationship.

“We aren’t dating, we’re just sleeping with each other,” I said straight-faced. Dick’s eyebrows raised. Jason smiled, relaxed, and put an arm over my shoulder.

“That’s right, honey,” he said, looking me up and down. “This little sexpot is mine to enjoy. Just like I am hers to enjoy. Now if you don’t mind.” Dick quickly closed his gaping mouth and started shooting daggers at Jason, who just smiled and held me tighter. I shook him off, irritated by his blatant arrogance. I grabbed Dick’s arm and walked him back to the door.

“I really am happy for you, dude,” I said. “I’ll catch you at the Manor tomorrow for dinner, okay?” Alfred insisted on all of us having dinner together once a week. A way of bonding when we weren’t beating in bad guys’ heads. I didn’t mind it, but some of the boys were harder to persuade.

“Uh, yeah, um, okay,” Dick mumbled over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow.” Finally, I closed the door behind him. I walked over to the couch and collapsed on it with a sigh. I laid the back of my hand on my forehead, staring at my ceiling fan.

“Well, that went terribly,” I said.

“I thought it went great!” Jason exclaimed, opening a bottle of white wine he had pulled from his bag — my favorite. Of course when he said he would bring food, he really meant alcohol. I didn’t even care at this point. I took the glass, shooting him a look of gratitude.

“He said he’s dating Starfire,” I said, taking a deep gulp of delicious sauvignon blanc. “Since when did they start liking each other?”

“Dick has a crush on every female hero at any given time,” Jason said. “He just waits for them to come to him. He’s not as innocent as everyone thinks.”

“Really?” I said taking another long drink before filling my glass again.

“Even when you two were dating, he was always talking and flirting with other girls: Zatanna, Starfire, Rocket. I’m surprised you never noticed,” Jason said, lighting a cigarette.

“Jason, please, not inside,” I said. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off his seat. As I downed another glass, he opened the window, leaning against the frame.

“He’s not a cheater or anything, he just has one of those personalities,” I said, mostly to myself. “He’s friendly and charismatic, women just respond to that.” Jason scoffed.

“He’s a womanizer!” Jason drawled, as if I was stupid. “You girls believe what you want to believe just so you can get in his pants, or he can get into yours, or whatever.” He rolled his eyes, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

I downed my third glass of wine, then rested my head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. I could feel the alcohol running through my system now. My vision was starting to go hazy around the edges, and my thought process about Dick slowed down.

Jason watched me from the window. He flicked his cigarette outside and plopped down beside me.

“Why do you even care?” He asked. Why did I care? It always did secretly bug me when he flirted with the other girls. But when we were exclusive with each other, he treated me like I was the only girl in the world. I couldn’t take Jason’s word about him; he was too competitive with his brother. Plus, it’s not like I didn’t joke around with the guys all the time too. With Jason, especially. Is it possible Dick felt insecure about me, so he went out of his way to have girl friends? Or was Jason right, and Dick was just dating his way through all the female superheroes? Well, _I_ was sleeping my way through the male “bat heroes”, so maybe we did deserve each other.

Enough of this. How about I sleep with the one guy who actually wants to sleep with me?

I turned to face him.

“I don’t care.” I stood up and straddled him where he sat up on the couch. I slowly untied my kimono and let it drop to the floor. There my body was in all of its red lingerie-clad glory.

“Jesus Christ,” Jason breathed. I smiled, biting my lip. The alcohol was really seeping its way into my brain now. I watched myself become more silly and embarrassingly giggly as I slowly grinded my lower body on Jason, who just watched me, mesmerized, his arms spread out beside him. I heard myself let out soft grunts and groans as I lap danced my bouncing chest closer and closer to Jason, enticing him slowly.

“My god, Barbie,” he muttered, staring directly at my moving bosom. He immediately reached out and pressed his face into my breasts so they smothered his face. I giggled idiotically when I felt his tongue lazily lap between them, then lick each one in turn as he pressed them together so they spilled out of my delicate covering.

“Oh god,” he murmured into my cleavage, “I want to come all over these.” I immediately felt a heat in between my legs and a thrill run through my chest. I _really_ wanted that too. I pulled his face from my chest and looked into his half-lidded eyes. I held his face for a second before moving my fingers over his lips. He gave a playful snarl and nipped at my fingers.

“Eek!” I laughed. I brought the fingers back slowly and pushed three of my fingers into his mouth. His green eyes locked onto mine as I pulled them in and out and felt aroused by the wetness of his mouth. His strong tongue worked in between my fingers, then his lips sucked on one or two at a time. The sensations were strangely erotic, and in my drunken stupor, I just watched with my own hypnotized gaze. With my fingers still in his mouth, I brought my mouth down on his. Our kiss was a tangle of fingers and tongues, until I pulled them away to unzip his pants.

Our lips were locked as he grabbed my bottom and lifted me up while pushing himself off the couch. With my legs wrapped around his waist, he walked to the nearest wall and roughly pushed me against it. I kissed him deeply, our heads moving against each other, my tongue probing deeply into his mouth as our breaths quickened. I gently set my feet on the ground and tore his jacket off him. I wanted to see his body this time. All of it.

He pulled his white t-shirt off, and I stared at his beautiful body in the dim evening light. Fuck me, he was gorgeous. My hands reached out to touch his toned muscles, his abdomen, his shoulders — all covered in scars and even a bruise or two. I wanted to lick each and every scar as if it would somehow heal them. I finally looked into his slightly amused face; a half smile with what actually seemed like warmth behind his eyes. There was something comforting in his gaze. And I never thought I would say that. My moment of clarity was clouded by the alcohol again, and I knelt down to pull down his pants. My hands ran against something hard and lumpy. A gun? Several guns! Two at his waist, one on his ankle, and one on his thigh.

“Are you frisking me?” He called down from above.

“It’s hard not to!” I said a bit too loud. “Could you be carrying more guns?!” He laughed heartily.

“It’s a force of habit,” he said. “Now come back up here.” I finally removed all the guns and ripped his pants down and off of him.

“No, I think I’ll stay down here.” I said softly. I looked up and actually caught him smiling excitedly. Boys are so easily pleased.

I reached into his navy boxer briefs and pulled out his large erection. Jason reached out his arm to lean against the wall behind me and watch me work. I never cared too much about sizes of penises — as long as it was within the range of “big enough to feel something” and “if this was any bigger you would literally tear me in half” I was content. And yes, Jason made me _very_ content. I slipped the head into my mouth, giving the whole shaft a good mouthful just to get it all wet and moist. From above I heard Jason swear under his breath. Then I focused on different sections: first the front of the shaft, then the back, the sides, and the tip of the head. I licked and sucked, moaning into the skin, absolutely covering his erection in saliva. The more I went on, the sloppier I got, and the more aroused noises I could hear from Jason above me. My tongue covered and weaved its way over the his skin, my mouth sucking and taking in his whole shaft at once, over and over. After several minutes I pulled away, gasping for air, and looked down to see a string of saliva connecting him to my mouth. I looked up to see Jason watching intently, his teeth gritted, and his brow furrowed over his handsome, tense face. I could also see his fist on the wall tightened so hard, his knuckles were white.

As soon as I caught my breath I felt his other hand tangle its way into the back of my hair. After a quick glance of approval (again, there was that good guy deep _deep_ down) he guided my mouth back onto his erection. First slow and steady, he pushed my head towards him and his hips forward so his member went completely into my mouth and down my throat. I kept my gag reflex in check.

Then Jason began to speed up. I felt myself be completely at his mercy as he gripped my hair hard, bunching it in his hand as he face fucked me. Gargled, wet noises escaped my mouth as I blinked away the tears gathering at my eyes from the force. Over and over and over again, until—

“Fuck!” Jason yelled, face red from the built up tension. He released my head, and I couldn’t help but cough and sputter before he reached down and picked me up by gripping the outside of my shoulders. I looked into his crazed eyes and smiled arrogantly, saliva and pre-come glistening on my lips and chin.

“Had enough, Rrred?” I said, slurring slightly. He chuckled darkly.

“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that,” he said, running a quick hand through his black hair and white stripe, which now stuck up wildly from all the sweat. He twirled me around and pushed me down over the arm of my couch. It was just tall enough so my hips hung up in the air. I pulled my couch pillows over to help cushion and support my chest and head as Jason stuck his face into my pussy area. He touched and caressed furiously, bathing my area with his wet tongue while gripping my butt cheeks with firm fingers.

Suddenly, I felt a firm hand smack my right butt cheek. I yelped in surprise.

“Tell me when you’ve had enough,” he drawled. He said it in such a way where I knew he wouldn’t stop even if I asked him. Stubbornly I took each slap until my cheeks felt numb. Then suddenly the next slap felt good. And the next one felt even better. Each one now reverberated down to my center, ringing a bell within me that silently called for Jason to enter me. Gasps and moans now escaped my lips with each hit, and I knew my butt cheeks, revealed plainly through my lingerie, burned as red my hair. I tried to push my groin into the couch, hoping to stimulate my clitoris. I needed him in me. Now. I needed release.

“Do you like it?” Jason asked with a quiet intensity. _Slap_.

“Yes,” I almost whispered.

“Do you want more?” He growled, devilishly. I looked over my shoulder. He brooded over me, a dark figure with tensed muscles and sweat glistening on his shoulders.

“Yes.” _Slap_.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked quietly, wrapping my long hair around his fist. I felt the tug on my head.

“I do,” I whispered.  

“You do what?” He said, pulling out a condom and tearing it open with his teeth.

“I want you to fuck me, Jason.” I croaked out, raising my hips invitingly.

“ _Who_ do you want to fuck you?” He said louder, giving my ass one more hard slap. I yelped in pleasurable pain.

“You!” I almost yelled. “You, Jason Todd, you, please!” With a satisfied grin, he pushed himself into me and I gasped wide-eyed. There was no warm-up this time. He immediately started pounding me over and over, grunting loudly. I could hear him muttering quietly to himself.

“That’s right, Batgirl,” he said quietly. “You want Red Hood. Only Red Hood. Take it.” I didn’t analyze his narration and instead tried to navigate being tossed into the deep end of this pleasure pool. I felt so much all at once, I was almost too stimulated. I gasped and writhed underneath him as he fucked me from behind powerfully. Jesus, he really filled me up. He pulled my head up by my hair, filling me with a pleasant pain, and my clitoris was being stimulated by being rubbed up against the couch as Jason pounded in and out of me. Soon enough, I could feel my orgasm rising from within me.

“Fuck, yes,” I croaked out aggressively. “Go, Jason, keep going, just like that.” Jason sustained his rhythm with a cry of pleasure and ecstasy.

“Ahhhrgh!” I cried in orgasm, unable to control the sounds that came out of my mouth. I heard Jason behind me groan in response to my finish. I was just coming down to Earth from my high, lying face first in a pillow, when Jason pulled out of me quick. I exclaimed in surprise at the feeling. I got up and turned around.

“Get down on the ground, Barbie,” Jason said, ripping the condom off and tossing it aside. He immediately started stroking his erection that looked ready to burst.

“Quickly,” he said, his voice strained. My mind caught up with my actions, and I understood what he wanted to do. I quickly lamented the ruining of my red lingerie, and after some quick decision-making I carefully, but so speedily, jumped out of my lingerie — quicker than I had ever changed into my Batgirl costume.

Stark naked, I swiftly kneeled down under Jason and watched his contorting face, perfectly fit body under glistening sweat, and large dick being stroked furiously closer and closer to me. Seeing my slim, naked body presented in front of him was enough, and with a grunt and a shudder he came. White, warm ejaculate hit my breasts, dripping down onto my stomach. Jason watched, lips parted and cheeks ruddied. His eyes flew up to mine when I took the last few spurts in my mouth. I wrapped my lips around the head and swallowed up everything that was left, and Jason’s mouth opened in complete pleasure.

With one last grunt, he fell down to his knees in front of me. Naked and spent, we both stretched out on the floor side my side and revelled in silence.

* * *

Somehow we had managed to make our way into my bed. I even managed to clean myself up, though I can barely remember how. It was now 1:05am according to my bedside table clock, and a familiar sound was buzzing in my ears. My phone. I quickly looked over at Jason who was sleeping next to me peacefully. I almost never get to see his face so at rest, so content. In this moonlit night he even looked a little _happy_.

I didn’t have any more time to contemplate, because I now recognized that specific sound and vibration — it was Batman calling about a mission. He only called when we weren’t wearing our communicators in our ears, and I ditched mine much earlier in the night. I had a feeling Jason had too. I snuck out of bed, still naked and body aching, and tiptoed to the kitchen where I had left my phone on the counter. I quietly cleared my throat.

“Batgirl here,” I said in my most level, professional voice.

“We have a situation at the Belvedere Hotel,” he said, his voice urgent. I could hear the powerful sound of the Batmobile in the background, and I knew he was speeding into the city at this very moment.

“The Joker and Harley Quinn are wreaking havoc there and stealing valuables from the hotel and their clientele. I’ll meet you there ASAP,” he said in his commanding, booming voice. I peeked over at Jason, passed out on my bed, and wondered if I should wake him up to come with. He never passed up an opportunity to bash the Joker’s face in, for obvious reasons. But Batman answered my question for me.

After a beat, he muttered with quiet authority: “It’s just you and me tonight.” Then he hung up. I put the phone down slowly in surprise. We hadn’t done a job together, just us, since that night in the alleyway hiding from Two-Face. Even after my most recent encounter with Jason, I couldn’t quite quell the hopeful excitement in my stomach.

I shoved it down. I had to be reasonable here. Enough time had passed by now that we could take on a job together, alone. And Batman knew that, and that’s why he only wanted me on this case. Right?

 _“It’s just you and me tonight.”_ The way he said it… made me consider otherwise. I swiftly grabbed my underwear and Batsuit and zipped it up. My current suit was all-black apart from my yellow gauntlets, belt, inner cape, and yellow bat symbol on my chest. I draped my cape over my shoulders and connected it to my cowl, which I then pulled my hair through. Oh god, I smelled like wine and sex. Maybe my travel time to the hotel will get rid of that aroma.

I checked to make sure my belt was stocked up, popped a breath strip in my mouth, then silently went through the door to my balcony. After a quick stretch of my legs (and yes, my groin too, which was feeling particularly sore) I leapt off my balcony and into the night.

Looks like me, Batman, Joker and Harley have a double date.


	4. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter features the Joker and Harley, and as one FanFiction reader very smartly observed, this series does have a fair dose of influence from Batman: The Animated Series. That is the style/persona of Joker and Harley that exists in this chapter. I'm excited for what I have planned in the future for this story... I hope you are too. As always, have fun ;)

Earlier in the night I said: _I guess me, Batman, the Joker and Harley have a double date, har har har_. Well, I didn’t mean it. Dick is good with the lame quips, I tend to keep mine to a minimum. Because when I do say them, even to myself, stuff like this happens.

We actually _are_ on a double date. Batman and I are sitting side by side in the restaurant at the ritzy Belvedere Hotel, tied tightly to our chairs with the heaviest, thickest rope I’ve ever had the pleasure to have wrapped around me. Joker and Harley are across our table laughing hysterically at something idiotic while feeding each other with their forks.

“Happy birthday, Harlz! Who can say I’m not a man of my word?” the Joker said with a full-toothed grin. “Dinner, drinks, all the finest jewels in this sorry town —”

“— And a double date with Mister and Missus Bat. Thank you, puddin!” Harley said with a squeal. Her neck was layered in stolen necklaces and jewelry from the patrons of this hotel, money strewn around her in fat bills — there was even a crown on her head, cocked to one side, with one red jester ear pulled through. Who in the world brought a crown here? They kind of deserved to have that stolen.

“I’ve never ever been on a double date, can you believe that, Red?” Harley said, turning to me. “I’ve always wanted to, and I’m having so much fun!” I grimaced.

 _So much fun._ This was not what I was expecting when I first arrived on the scene, but with these two, you never know what to expect besides the unexpected. It could be a destroy-the-entire-city-of-Gotham plot, or a harmless prank with a small side of robbery.

By the time I got to the Belvedere, Batman, naturally, was already there. We rendezvoused on the rooftop, and as I grappled in, I could see him crouched by the glass section of the ceiling, a powerful, stoic black creature in the night. Sometimes I can get caught up in his dark knight character — he’s not a person, he’s a menacing, authoritative embodiment of fear and justice. Humans are frail and weak in comparison to his presence as Batman. But then I remember, he’s just a man. Underneath all that kevlar and armor, beneath the mask, it’s Bruce Wayne. A tall man with dark hair, brown eyes, a square jaw... He has the same needs, desires, and dare I say fantasies as any other normal man. I mean, I should know.

Not to say he’s _normal_ — not under any circumstances. He quite obviously has a dark side… and a stoic demeanor built up from years and years of this work. But that’s what makes seeing him crack so… fantastic. And that’s something the Joker understands. And me, too… but in a different way.

“What’s the situation?” I said as I reattached the grappling gun to my belt and crouched beside him.

“Joker’s put the place in lockdown — all the patrons are trapped in their rooms,” Batman said in his no-nonsense voice. “As far as I can see they’re all unharmed, just have lighter pockets. He’s taken nine hostages from the front desk and kitchen staff. Seven henchmen are stationed around the restaurant and ballroom, which is where they’re stashing the loot.”

“And Harley?” That clown is deadlier than she looks, and I knew never to underestimate her unlike the boys often did.

“Haven’t seen her.” The wind blew our capes sideways, and Batman’s longer cape wrapped itself around me, like a boyfriend’s arm around a girl’s shoulder on a cold day. I could see him subtly trying to push the cape down and away as he surveyed the scene below us. Hmm. Seems like our awkwardness wasn’t totally gone. He didn’t even want his _cape_ touching me.

“Let’s split up,” I said as I watched the Joker pacing around, talking loudly to himself. “I see a back door through the kitchen — I can get the hostages out there. You go for Joker.”

“You want me to be the distraction?” He said in a low voice. I turned and looked at him. Thankfully, I could spot the tiniest of smiles on his lips. I couldn’t help but smile back.

“If you can handle it.” And just like that, our charged energy was back. With one last lingering look and a nod, I took off for the other side of the roof.

 _Here comes the adrenaline rush_ , I thought, wind whipping through my hair. _God, I love my job._

I rappelled off the side of the tall hotel building silently. Two thugs, their faces painted white with red frowns and blue shapes over their eyes, paced the gourmet kitchen with five hostages tied up at their feet. This was too easy.

“Ready?” I muttered quietly into my communicator.

“Ready,” Batman said. An ear-shattering crash split through the air — Batman entering through the roof, wings wide in his descent from the inky sky. I watched through the window as the two thugs started in surprise from the noise and heavily jogged out the door toting their guns. I immediately darted through the door and made for the hostages.

“Don’t worry,” I said softly to a young woman tied and gagged by the sinks. “I’m going to get all of you out.” I pulled out my knife and started to slice the ropes when I saw her eyes grow wide. She started shaking her head aggressively, fear reflected in her gaze — _oh no._ I twisted to look over my shoulder.

“Hiya lady bats!” WHAM!

Harley whacked me in the back of the head with a wooden baseball bat. I fell hard on my side, my vision tunnelling out.

“Bat, meet bat! Ha!” She cackled. “Oh, we’re gonna have fun, don’t you worry.” I felt her grab my cape and drag me away before I passed out cold.

* * *

“What an absolute and totally _expected_ surprise!” I opened my eyes to a swirl of green, red, and purple. Oh no. Here we were in the ritzy Belvedere restaurant, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, red velvet seating all around us, but the Joker and Harley Quinn standing dominantly before us as we struggled, bound in our chairs. His goons were lounging around the room, counting money, or eating leftover food from plates left at the tables.

“Batgirl and Batman, here to wish my own Harley girl a happy birthday, isn’t that sweet, dear?” The Joker orated to the room.

“The sweetest! Mwah!” Harley kissed Batman on the cheek, leaving a black lipstick mark. Clenching his teeth in disgust, he wiped it away on his shoulder. As Harley decided to do cartwheels and dance around with her two hyenas and her money, Joker sat across from Batman and put his feet up on the thick white tablecloth.

“Sorry I couldn’t do the usual banter and chase around, old boy,” Joker said with a sigh, as if disappointed. “Had to go straight with the knockout gas. You know women and their neurotic needs.” He rolled his eyes as if he wasn’t the most neurotic person this world had ever seen. “I’ve gotta keep her happy — you know, you’ve got a woman.” He jerked his head at me. I could feel my anger building.

“I am not _his woman_. Or anybody’s,” I said tersely.

“Tooouchyyy,” he said with sass. “Let’s put a smile on that face, shall we?” The Joker got up from his seat and leaned down from the waist in front of me. He was smiling widely as I stared straight into the flower attached to his lapel.

_Oh no. Joker venom._

“Noo!” Batman yelled.

“PUDDIN’!” Harley screeched, even louder. Joker jumped back in surprise and slight guilt.

“No gassin’ my guests! You said this was my night! I want dinner and drinks and romance and good good friends!” She said, hugging Batman and me from behind. She may be kooky, but I might just owe her my life.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Joker said with an illustrious bow. “How about a nicer smile?” He pulled out a tube of red lipstick from his purple jacket pocket. I might have preferred the Joker gas.

“Ooo! Yes!” Harley clapped her hands together. Joker grabbed my chin as I struggled against the ropes and his hands. He painted my mouth red and extended the sides into a large upturned smile.

“It’s perfect!” He said. “Now we can eat!” He clapped his hands and two of his large clown minions brought out dishes for the four of us.

“Candlelight, you idiots!” The Joker boomed. One of the clowns fumbled with a box of matches and lit the three candles in the middle of the table. During this I subtly adjusted my arms to reach my utility belt so I could start working on these ropes.

“This establishment has a strict no utility belt policy, Ms. Bat,” The Joker said absently. He pointed with his fork to a hat rack in the corner of the room that had both of our belts hanging from it. Drat. I had a blade hidden in my boots, but I couldn’t reach it.

“So how did you two meet?” Harley said with great interest, as if it was totally normal to have dinner guests tied up with meals before them growing progressively colder.

Batman and I remained silent.

“Come on, spit it out!” Harley said encouragingly. Silence. She gave a furious pout to The Joker, who was scarfing down this pheasant and potatoes. He looked up with wide eyes, his mouth bulging full.

“Bring one in!” He muffled out, spraying food before him. A thug came through the kitchen door dragging a hostage behind him. It was the young woman I tried to save. He dropped her roughly on a chair.

“You two better start talking, or this restaurant’s gonna turn into a comedy club,” Harley said, her voice as sharp as a razor. The Joker walked over to the girl, and in one swift motion sprayed her face with the Joker venom gas. We watched in horror as the young girl’s beautiful face became unnaturally stretched into a wide and long grin. Her skin turned chalky white, and her eyes yellow with red veins popping through. She collapsed to the ground, the life gone behind her eyes. The Joker laughed uproariously.

“Shall we bring in another?” The Joker asked, hopefully.

“No!” Batman said strongly. I looked at him, wide-eyed. “We’ll talk.”

“Great!” Harley said, her bubbly voice back again. “How long have you two been together now?”

Batman and I looked at each other. Was I supposed to lie? Tell the truth? I looked at that poor girl’s demonic smile as she lied on the ground.

“Well, Harley, to be honest, we aren’t together,” I said after a long consideration. I didn’t know how she would react.

“What?!” Harley gasped. “But why not?” I looked at Bruce, pleadingly. He just looked at me out of the corner of his eye, completely silent. He was going to be no help at all.

“Umm, well, he’s a bit older than me,” I said, not really controlling what was coming out of my mouth. Any answer was a bad answer at this point. “And uh,” I couldn’t help but steal a quick glance at Bruce. “He’s the boss… you know?”

“Oh well, that don’t matter, honey,” Harley said with a wave of her gloved hand. “Trust me, it’s always better with the boss.” She gave me a side wink, like we were the best of girl friends. I sat there staring at her. She observed my blank expression.

“Sex. I’m talkin’ about sex, Red.” She stole a look at the Joker who was looking bored now and not really paying attention. “With all the guys I been with, he is the best, you know? It’s the confidence, the real commanding types, ya know? And they actually know what their doing! They’re _men_ , ya know?” I couldn’t help but look over at The Joker’s boxy frame and large head. I really couldn’t see the attraction.

“Sure,” I said nodding.

“So, what’s the story Bats?” Harley said, turning to him and taking a sip of red wine. “Why haven’t you made a move on my friend here?” She said gesturing to me. Now it was his turn in the hot seat. Batman’s eyes narrowed.

“There isn’t time for romance in our line of work,” he said stoically.

“There’s always time for _some_ kind of romance, right Mistah J?” She said, elbowing the Joker.

“Huh?” He sputtered. “Yes, yes, of course, my dear,” he said before dozing off in his own daydream again.

“Come on, you don’t find her attractive?” Harley insisted. Despite everything in this crazy situation, I felt myself blushing. “She’s gorgeous! I can tell, come on, Bats.”

He looked at me pleadingly now, but I just sat there trying to hide my smirk.

“Yes,” he said finally in his low, rumbling voice. “She is attractive.”

“Ha ha! I knew it! I’m practically cupid over here!” She cheered, standing up and firmly securing the crown on her head.

“Now, you know it’s my birthday, and _I_ knew you guys would be here, so I brought a party favor!” She ran to the back of the room. Batman and I sat in silence. I looked over at The Joker who was actually asleep in his chair. Man, Harley really deserves better. And she’s a killer, so that’s saying something. I made eye contact with Batman and he gave me a slight nod. He was working on his ropes. It was only a matter of time now.

Harley came bounding back into the room with a vial in her hand.

“This was a birthday gift from my other Red,” she said to me with a wink. “Ivy cooked this up for me to use on Mister J when he wasn’t really feeling in the mood, if you know what I’m sayin’. But since you guys were so nice to drop by, I thought I could give it to you! That way we can set in motion what we knew was already gonna happen between you two love bats.” I looked at Batman in complete terror. Unfortunately for us, he was looking at Harley in complete terror, which meant he needed more time to free himself.

Oh Jesus Christ, what was about to happen?

“A thank you would be nice,” she said irritated, hands on her hips.

“... Thank you,” I said shakily. I could not imagine what I was going to do to Batman in front of Harley and The Joker, but I had a feeling it wasn’t going to be G-rated. Especially since Poison Ivy’s sexual appetite wasn’t exactly a secret.

“Joker, WAKE UP!” Harley screeched. The Joker awoke with a start and flung a fork full of mashed potatoes into the air. “It’s time for party favors,” she said twisting the vial meaningfully.

“Oh goody,” he said, rubbing his hands together diabolically. “You’re gonna love this Batsy, it’ll help you lose all those pesky _inhibitions_ ,” he said to Batman with a grin.

“Now,” Harley started, popping the vial open. “Ivy explained this to me hundreds of times, so I know exactly what to do. Each of you gotta drink exactly half, then make sure the first person you see is your puddin’, okay? Otherwise you could be makin’ love to a dog or something, and that’s just gross.”

“Uh, Harley—” I interjected, panicked. “Maybe Batman and I could take this in our own room, you know? For some privacy?”

“Sorry lady bats,” Harley said, grabbing my chin. “Mistah J and I are pretty voyistic.”

“—Voyeuristic, Harlz,” The Joker interjected. “That means we like to watch.” He whispered to Batman, as if it were a secret.

My eyes went wide as Harley poured half the bottle into my forced-open mouth. It tasted like licorice, cinnamon, and grass. My vision went hazy for a second, like it couldn’t quite focus on anything. I heard a grunt from Batman’s direction as Harley tried to open his mouth.

“Open up now!” she said in a forced sing-songy voice. I heard Batman choke the liquid back as I shut my eyes tight.

 _Maybe if I don’t look at anyone for a while the effects will wear off_ , I thought to myself desperately. I felt two gloved hands grab each side of my face and turn it to my right.

“It’s this or my Joker’s flower, Batman!” I heard Harley yell out in a strained voice as she tried to turn Batman’s head towards me. I could only imagine how furiously he was working on his ropes right now.

Suddenly, a wonderful feeling washed over me. It was like I had the most magnificent buzz after a few drinks. I felt good and loose and happy. I felt _exhilarated_. Like I was standing on a mountain peak with the world in front of me, and I was on top of it all. I owned it all. Then that feeling travelled from my head to my center, warming and cooling my body at the same time. And then it trickled down between my legs — and my eyes shot open.

 _Oh, I am hungry,_ I thought to myself, a one-sided smile forming on my lips. _For him._

I looked straight at Batman’s face, guided by Joker’s hands on either side of my head. Batman’s eyes were still clenched tight, but I waited patiently for him to reach the mountain and meet me at the top.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. And then he smiled. There was never a more disconcerting image then Batman smiling genuinely through his cowl, but that was to be only the beginning of the night’s anomalies. In my peripherals I could see Harley and Joker looking at each other excitedly, like they were unleashing their pet dogs to meet each other for the first time. I felt freedom around my chest as Joker released the heavy ropes off of me.

I immediately climbed onto Batman’s lap, who was still tied to his chair. The whites of his mask’s eyes looked up at me kindly, his perfect white teeth flashed before me. I bit my lip.

“Welcome back, Batgirl,” he said, his voice devoid of his usual Batman gravel.

“Back?!” Harley gasped loudly, then giggled. But all the outside noise was under a thick haze, almost muffled. My vision focused on Bruce and Bruce alone. All I could focus on was his beautiful, beautiful face. His perfect jaw that I just wanted to lick. The curve of his mouth, his smile. The deep brown eyes that I knew were under that mask, looking at me and only me. I mounted his bound body further, positioning the apex of my legs directly on top of his growing bulge. I secured myself by putting my knees on either side of his hips and pressing myself into his torso. He was wider and more solid than Jason and Dick; I actually felt dainty and petite in comparison. He was a rock, a solid piece of man beneath by legs, and I couldn’t help but grind myself against him. I heard a faint crunching sound as he struggled against his binds.

He clucked his chin at me and smiled coyly. It was like party bachelor Bruce Wayne was in the building, and I was the lucky model he chose that night. But I was better than that. I mean, I owned the whole world. I pushed my mouth against his roughly, my tongue snaking its way in between his lips. In the distant corner of my mind I remembered that not too long ago my tongue was wrapping itself around Jason’s dick, but that thought was soon clouded by a licorice/grass fog.

Bruce opened his mouth immediately and warmly reciprocated my kiss, his mouth warm against mine. I was reliving a past memory, but this time there wasn’t any self-restraint — from me or from Bruce. No second guessing, no politeness about it. And definitely no hiding. His lips were soft, but his movements were firm and urgent. There wasn’t any sharing or back and forth about it between us, _he_ was leading. _He_ was in charge. His lips worked against mine, his tongue invading my mouth, and all I could hear were the sharp and clear sounds of our short breaths… moans… the smacking of lips and wet sounds of our tongues playing and intertwining. The noises alone made me wet, and pretty soon I had to pull away, gasping for air.

I looked down and saw his entire mouth had red smudges and smears from the lipstick Joker put on me. I had totally forgotten it was there. However, as I looked at his red crooked smile there was something… sexy about it. A primal feeling within me was satisfied — not only was it messy and physical proof of us coming together, but he was also marked. He was taken. By me. And he liked it.

At that moment, Batman finally broke free of his ropes. He flung them aside and in the farthest corner of my consciousness I heard Harley scream and giggle with glee, clapping wildly. Bruce immediately grabbed me and lifted me up, only to push all the table’s contents to the floor in a giant crash and slam me down on it. He brought his torso down upon mine and immediately slid his hand behind my neck, to kiss me fiercely. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him even closer. The weight of his chest on top of mine was intoxicating.

Faint sounds of cheering echoed behind us. Bruce nuzzled my neck and brought a hand up to cup my breast, pushing his pelvis against my groin, and an urgency went rushing through my body.

 _Too many clothes_ , I thought single-mindedly, _how can I get rid of these clothes?_ I suddenly realized I had no idea how the batsuit worked, and I certainly had no idea how to get it off of Bruce. But he knew how mine worked.

In one swift motion my suit opened up before him, revealing my bare breasts to him, and by extension, the Joker, Harley, and his ogling minions. I hadn’t bothered to put on a bra in my quick change, and I could just feel their presence hovering over us, watching intensely. Bruce immediately put his face into my round breasts, rubbing his face against them in near-worship. He shoved me farther down the table so he could climb on top of me as glasses fell and shattered on the floor. I moaned a low, animalistic noise as he pushed my body around; it was completely in his control.

He hungrily licked and sucked one breast, his quick, restrained breathing bouncing off my skin. Feelings of ecstasy followed his hands as they travelled up and down my body, touching the curves of my exposed waist, my neck, my collarbone… as one hand made its way up my neck and around to my face, I grabbed his wrist and tore off his glove. His thick, callused fingers reached for my mouth and I pressed them in enthusiastically. My tongue encircled them and sucked them lazily. I looked down, and I could see the white of his mask’s eyes watching me intensely.

It was the strangest feeling, even in my stupor of euphoric passion, to see his gaze centered on me and me alone. Not because I was updating him on a mission, or because he was instructing me during a training session, but because I was sucking his fingers off as his head hovered just above my exposed red lipstick-smudged bosom. I started mimicking how I would blow him — when I got down there — and then he added another finger.

A soft choking sound escaped my mouth, and I saw his lips part in arousal as he continued to watch. As his wet fingers moved down my chin I reached for his cowl, desperate to look into his eyes and tangle my fingers in his hair.

“She’s doin’ it!” One of Joker’s thugs yelled out excitedly. Something deep, deep in my subconscious slowed down my fingers on either side of his mask. Bruce watched me with equally tortured eyes, as if he wanted me to take it off, but his real self knew not to allow it.

“—THIS IS THE POLICE.” My father’s voice boomed through the walls of the hotel, jarring me out of my trance. I withdrew my hands like I had touched a hot stove.

“Grrrrr,” Joker growled. “Who was watching the perimeter??” All seven of his thugs were in the room standing over Batman and I. They all looked at each other and shrugged, meaning no one was guarding anything, including the hostages.

“WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED. THE HOSTAGES ARE ALL SAFE. JOKER AND HARLEY — YOU AND YOUR MEN COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP,” Commissioner Gordon, my dad, said through the police van’s speaker system.

“Aww, hell!” Harley said as she starting gathering up her money and jewels in a large sack. “Just when it was getting good!”

My father’s voice had jerked me back into reality. My vision returned to normal and my senses and motor skills were now completely back in my control. But the aroused feeling in my chest and between my legs remained. I felt like an animal, needing to rub myself on something hard. I had an _overwhelming_ feeling to touch myself and rub my clitoris to completion, but I found the willpower to only zip my top back up. Batman slowly climbed off of me, looking completely dazed. He rubbed his head and blinked.

Around us was pandemonium. Joker was running around, grabbing as much money and jewels as he could find, barking orders at his men. Harley was trying to pull her pet hyenas towards the back door, but they were too focused on the food Batman had shoved onto the floor.

Batman finally regained his normal composure and leapt to his feet. With the swipe of his arm, two batarangs flew and knocked the guns out of two pairs of clown hands. As he descended upon them, I leapt off the table and took out two more. Batman and I landed at the same time and glanced at each other.

“Get Harley,” he growled. I pulled out my rope and tossed it directly at her as she neared the back door.

“Aargh!” she yelled as the rope snaked around her, weighed down by the metal balls. She collapsed to the ground, chin first. Her hyenas ran off into the night.

“You can’t deny, we gave you a night to remember, eh, Bats?” Joker reasoned as Batman backed him into a corner. “Just remember, this was all Harley’s idea!”

“HEY!” Harley yelled from the floor. And with a swing, Batman gave him a good clock to the face.

* * *

“Batman. Batgirl. I don’t know what you did in there, but we were able to get all the hostages out safe thanks to your distraction,” Commissioner Gordon said. We were in front of the Belvedere Hotel, and the flashing of police lights illuminated the night sky. Hostages and patrons of the hotel were gathered around the sidewalk being tended to and breathing in the fresh air.

“We did have one casualty,” Batman muttered, gravely.

“But it could have been so many more,” Gordon said, looking at his friend. He glanced curiously at the red smudges all over his mouth, then looked over at mine. I felt my eyes go wide.

 _Whoops_ , I thought as I turned away, rubbing my mouth on my cape.

“This was still the best birthday evah!” Harley yelled as she was dragged out to the police van in front handcuffs. She passed right next to us — and suddenly leaped towards me, her handcuffed hands wrapping behind my head. She planted a big, wet kiss right on my lips.

“MMMph!” I moaned in protest as she shoved her tongue in my mouth rapidly and licked all around my mouth like an excited puppy. She forced my mouth onto hers as I tried to pull away, desperately.

“Mmmwah!” Harley ended the kiss as the guards pulled her off of me. “Sorry, lady bats, I am still so hot and bothered!” The guards now dragged her to the van, her feet trailing behind her. I stood there, shocked, mouth smeared in black lipstick now.

“Lemme know if you want more of that stuff! Girls gotta stick together! Me and my Reds! Ha ha!” And with that they closed the van door on her.

I looked behind me and saw Commissioner Gordon, Batman, the Joker, and the policemen holding him all staring at me, mouths agape. I’ve had enough at this point. Without another word, I pulled out my grappling gun and pointed it up and away from there. To escape, but also I desperately, _desperately_ needed to masturbate.

As I flew through the air towards a high rooftop, I was surprised to hear the second _pop_ of a grappling gun behind me. Why was Batman following me? He usually went straight to the Batmobile after talking with my dad.

I travelled a few rooftops down from where I initially landed, desperate to get as far away from the hotel and Batman as possible before I burst from unfulfilled pleasure.

“Batgirl,” Batman’s voice travelled through the communicator in my ear. I was beginning to feel a little irritated now. Was me running away from him not enough of a hint?

“Stop,” he said flatly.

“Batman,” I said, still running and leaping from roof to roof. “I have to get going. We can debrief at the cave tomorrow.”

“ _Stop_ ,” he said again, more commanding this time. I slowed down to a halt. I almost had to cross my legs just to remain standing. Ivy’s juice wasn’t going to let up until I finished this thing off.

Batman landed behind with a soft whoosh of his cape. I reluctantly turned around, afraid a wild moan was going to come out of me. But as I looked at his face, I could tell he wasn’t normal either. His lips were parted, his eyes were soft, and further south I could see the unmistakable bulge of his erection, previously hidden by his cape. I looked into his eyes with surprise.

It seemed like he was fighting his deepest instincts as he walked towards me slowly, losing a battle within himself. A few moments later, he was standing right before me, incredibly close. I held my breath. I felt dwarfed by his massive shape, but as my attention went solely to him and nothing else, he felt like a challenge I was ready to conquer.

“Barbara,” he began. “I… Are you… Should… we?” He trailed off, indistinctly, still fighting himself.

I never imagined he would actually want to finish this off with me. Now, when the effects of Ivy’s “party favor” had released its grip on our minds, but not our bodies. But at this moment, Batman was at odds with Bruce Wayne, and he wanted me to decide for him.

And who am I to say no?

I stood on my tiptoes to get closer to his eyeline. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“Bruce,” I said softly. “Never ask.”


	5. Day After and Dinner Disaster

I woke up to my heart pounding. I breathed in a sharp, deep breath. My eyes snapped open.

_ Ohh, ugh. I’m sore. So very sore.  _

I tried to move my legs around. Wow, they hurt so good, but so bad. My legs, my groin, my vagina… Oof. I twisted my body around so I laid on my back, spreading my arms wide on either side of me. I stared at the ceiling. Where was I?

Oh yeah. I’m at Wayne Manor.

I laid the back of my hand against my forehead and closed my eyes. That’s right. Bruce and I had sex last night. 

I wasn’t in his room though, I was in the room I always stayed in when I slept over at the Manor. Usually after a mission took me into the early hours of the morning, and I didn’t want to travel all the way home. Plus, I couldn’t have gone home last night. Jason was still there. What time was it?

I forced my head off the pillow to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was just past 2pm. Oh my god. What time did I get here last night? Like 4am? 5am? I couldn’t remember. I was a little too busy to keep track. 

I swung my legs off the bed and absently tried to run my fingers through my hair. It was tangled to oblivion. I desperately needed to shower, for so many reasons. I willed my body to get off the bed and slowly shuffled my way into the ensuite bathroom. I felt somehow like I was incredibly hungover, although the only thing I had drank last night was Ivy’s little sex/love potion. Oh yeah, and Jason’s wine. I forgot about that.

The cool tile beneath my feet felt amazing as I shuffled to the sink. I glanced at myself in the mirror. 

“Oh—god!” I exclaimed. There were  _ still _ faint red lipstick smudges from that damn Joker now not only all over my mouth, but around my entire face and neck. It must have continuously been transferred between me and Bruce after last night — but mostly me. My eyes looked tired, but my skin had that unmistakable flush and vitality after a night of lovemaking.

I quickly brushed my teeth and jumped in the shower. The hot water scorched my skin — cleansing it of everything that had happened last night. I just stood there, my eyes closed, as the water ran and trickled down my body. Memories of the night came with the gathering steam — both trapped with me in the shower stall.

I had wrapped my arms around his neck, deciding for both of us that we needed to give into this. Into us, being with each other… in bed. Or in our case, a rooftop. Or so I had thought, but Bruce had other plans. 

_ “Bruce,”  _ I had said softly.  _ “Never ask.”  _

He immediately grabbed me with an arm around my waist, clutching me to his chest. The other arm shot out his grapple gun — aimed at the Gotham clock tower right above us. As we shot up into the early morning air, I felt exhilarated. He held me so tightly as we ascended up to heaven. I’m all for kicking ass and being independent. In fact, I thrive on it. But in that moment, I felt protected. I felt safe. And supported. It wasn’t me doing that for someone else. He was doing it for me. But I knew, even in that moment, it was only temporary. Just like between me and Dick, with Batman I was one in a lineup. Like father, like son. Did I care in that moment? No. Would I care the next morning? … Well, I’ll think about that later. 

We landed on the narrow balcony in a dramatic swoop of our combined capes. He immediately let me go and entered through the door to the main indoor landing. I followed him curiously. I’d never been in there before. There were gears and mechanisms lazily spinning and going to and fro on the walls of the tower. The balcony doors led into an expansive landing with a railing lining the outside. 

“Why are we here?” I asked, looking around at the empty, and a little dusty, space. He was pacing around checking all corners to make sure no one was there. 

“I can’t risk someone seeing us,” he said a little breathlessly. I raised an eyebrow. He finally stopped and faced me from across the room.

“I have to get out of this suit,” he said. Batman reached around his armor and with a few flicks of unseen switches, clasps and buttons, He quickly removed large sections of his suit at a time and tossed them against the wall. I watched fascinated, as Batman slowly morphed into Bruce — the man behind the night creature. And I was about to have sex with him. 

I stalked up to him, ripping my cape and cowl off and tossed it with his stuff by the wall without looking. He had just discarded of his last body piece, but the absolute last bit was mine to take care of. I pushed his cowl off gently, finally revealing Bruce’s stern and flushed face in front of mine. His warm brown eyes gazed into my blue ones. He brought his hand up against my cheek. The touch felt so intimate, so forbidden from any type of contact he usually allowed. I closed my eyes, and I felt like I could just melt into his hand and stay like that forever. But the urgency between my legs wasn’t going to allow that, and neither was Bruce’s. 

I suddenly felt his lips on mine, and he kissed me slowly… carefully. I could tell he was practicing incredible self-control, though I was itching to get things going. I had a feeling he wanted to be a gentleman. He couldn’t allow himself to just fuck me after everything we’ve been through and our unorthodox relationship. In a way, the kiss actually felt romantic, though I knew that was unintentional. 

He held me like this was our first time kissing, with his hands now safely on my waist. I had to get things moving. I pushed him the two paces it took for his back to hit the wall. I put my hand on his erection that bulged through his skin-tight black athletic undergarments he wore under the suit. A small moan of surprise vibrated our interlocked lips. Half-embarrassed and half-brave, I drew my face away and looked up into his.

“You can touch me, Bruce,” I said quietly. He looked in my eyes for a few seconds, thinking. I had no idea what was going through his head. I just waited. 

Finally, he undid my Batgirl suit, pushing the top off my shoulders slowly. As my bare skin was revealed beneath his fingers, he leaned his head down and kissed my neck, down to my shoulders and around my décolletage. His lips were soft and warm. My eyes closed again from pleasure and from satisfaction. Bruce was kissing my skin. Bruce Wayne. I still couldn’t believe it. I still don’t. 

He threw my top to the side and loosened my pants, all while kissing my body. Each kiss sent a lightning bolt down to my center, and I was convinced he was just teasing me now. How was he not bursting, like I was? I suppose he is master of self-discipline. I am not. Soon I was completely naked standing before my mentor. I looked at him shamelessly, while his eyes roamed across my body. His thick arms reached down for his own shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion. I watched breathlessly, assessing his perfect body. Muscles rippled across his chest, down to his abdomen and up his arms. Bruises and scars marred its beautiful surface. I stared silently while he carefully removed his pants as well as his underwear. There was no going back now.

Instinctually, I reached out a hand to a large scar on his right upper pectoral. I heard him take a deep breath in and out as my hands made contact with his skin. I quickly brought my lips to his chest now, tenderly kissing every last scar and bruise on his chest. With a sigh, his chin tilted up to the ceiling. I kissed up his neck now, using my tongue to lightly lick his salty skin. His arms wrapped around me, his chin turned away to allow me the greatest access to his neck. On my tip toes, I brought my lips to his ear and slipped my tongue inside, sensually. He moaned audibly and clutched me tighter. I pushed my groin on him needily. Hearing his sounds of pleasure cut right through me, and just like that, I needed him. Now.

“Bruce,” I said in a strained moan. He gasped softly at the sultry urgency in my voice.

“I —  _ uhgh!” _ I grunted as he suddenly slipped two fingers into me, his palm pushing into my clitoris. 

“Oh!” I gasped, as he steadily pumped in and out of me. “I — need you!” I choked out. He began to breathe deeper and deeper. He suddenly flipped me around so my back and bottom was pressed up against him with his back against the wall. With his fingers still working within me, he forced my face to twist and meet his lips over my shoulder. Here was the heat. He kissed me aggressively. His tongue expertly went in my mouth, his lips commanding over mine. With his free hand he grasped my breasts, exploring their creamy expanse, as well as my stomach and down my thighs, pushing me down and around to touch what he wanted to touch.

“You don’t know… how long I’ve thought about this,” he said huskily. Despite the situation we currently found ourselves in, a wave of surprise hit me. He had? He thought about… me? In this way? Now I was  _ really _ horny.

“Fuck me,” I said, strained. I tore away from him and turned around to face him.

“Now,” I commanded. Bruce looked at me with fire in his eyes. He grabbed his wide cape from the floor and laid it down in front of him. He started to stroke his large, erect penis in preparation, his body tall and commanding over mine. He smiled a tiny half-smile. He pointed to the cape.

“Get down,” he ordered. I smiled devilishly back at him.

“Who’s giving the orders around here?” I said, hands on my naked hips. I saw a darkness pass over his eyes. He reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and the cape. He pushed me down to my knees with an iron force.

“I am,” he said. His penis leered over my face.

“Open up,” he ordered. If I wasn’t wet before, I was now. I opened my mouth invitingly and he carefully shoved his dick into my mouth. I practically choked not even halfway through. As I worked my mouth around it, lubricating its thick shape from the tip to the base, Bruce clutched the back of my head with a hand. He watched intensely, breathing sharply between his teeth. With it fully lubricated I brought my hand to the base and twisted it as my mouth sucked the top half. Up and down, up and down, my twisting fist and mouth covered the whole penis while I moaned and lapped up all of Bruce’s pre-cum. I kept going under my jaw hurt.

“ _ Ugngh _ ! Ohh… Barbara,” Bruce muttered as his shoulders stooped over, almost unable to keep himself up. He began to speed up so his penis went to the back of my throat and out again quickly, and my gag reflex made me choke, coating him in more saliva and making my eyes water.  After a succession of quick thrusts, he set me free with a gasp and he collapsed to his knees in front of me. 

As I wiped my eyes, he reached his hands out and grasped the sides of my face tenderly; almost apologetically, despite the fact I was oh so happy to be the instigator of Bruce’s pleasure.

“Oh, darling girl,” he cooed in his deep voice. The moonlight above shone through the clock’s face high above us, bathing our faces in a pale light. I looked up at him almost reverently. Who was this Bruce? He kissed me warmly and guided me to the ground. 

_ Finally _ , I thought, hand already reaching for my clit. I spread my legs open and Bruce positioned himself between them. 

“Oh,” he said softly to himself, then leaned over me to grab his utility belt. I almost shook with anticipation, but tried to be patient. I bit my lip, feeling sexy and ready. I pulled my hair around my shoulder and tried to lie it just right on the ground underneath me.  I looked up to see Bruce pull a condom from a back pocket in his belt. Of course, the belt that has everything would have even that. I felt a bit dumbfounded that Bruce would just carry condoms on him, but I knew that was hypocritical. You know, since I also carried them around. I tried to hide the look on my face that Jason had that night when I whipped out my own condom. 

Bruce quickly put the rubber on then faced me, placing his hands on my knees. I looked up into his face. His sharp, square jaw, his dark hair now slightly askew… and of course his solid, large, imposing, beautiful body. 

_ Oh my god _ , I thought to myself. I gave Bruce a small, encouraging smile.  _ Here we go. _

He entered me slowly. We watched each other’s faces when he pushed it in — I felt my mouth open in a slow inhale gasp, while he pressed his lips together as the sensations filled his body. I consciously tried to relax my bottom half, as Bruce’s dick was quite large. Jesus, it was such a  _ full _ feeling within me. He collapsed onto his hands on either side of my body and slowly started to pump it in and out of me.

The full feeling soon transitioned into pleasure. At this point all my inhibitions were gone. We’ve come this far, I might as well work to make the sex good — there was no telling when or if this would ever happen again. 

“Faster,” I commanded him. He glanced at me with a smile and obliged. He hit me stroke after stroke, and god, it felt amazing. I arched my back and lifted my hips so he could hit just the right spot. Finally. Finally, I could find my sweet release I’ve been craving all night. I began to rub my clitoris — until Bruce’s strong hand grabbed my wrist. 

“Not yet,” he said. I was getting greedy. He also understood we had to make this moment last. Bruce wasn’t one to let himself… indulge often.

I nodded and shifted so he would get under me and I could get on top. As I fitted him inside me once again, I straightened up and looked down at him, starting a medium-speed thrust. What a strange dominance this was, as I trapped him between my thighs. I was in control now. He grabbed my ass from both sides and ran his hands up and down, from my cheeks up my hips and waist then back down again. He looked at me with entranced eyes. Maybe he had been thinking about this for a long time. Wondering what my body looked like under the suit he made for me. Sneaking long looks when he thought I wasn’t looking. Maybe even watching out of the corner of his eye when Dick and I would kiss affectionately in the Batcave. 

Now I was straddling him, naked, my perky breasts directly in his eyeline. I shifted my hips back and forth, growing faster and faster to get my right pace at any given time. Bruce just let me do what I wanted, only clutching my ass to keep up. Our breathing turned into panting, with moans escaping our lips and bouncing off the mechanical walls. Sweat now lined Bruce’s forehead, dampening his hair in the sexiest way. I just wanted to lick it up. Sweat also gathered down my face, making my hair stick — I pushed it over one shoulder to get it out of the way. 

“ _ Ughngh… _ oh fuck,” I moaned out, totally unaware of what strange noises began to escape my mouth. Like any other time in his life, Bruce kept his loudest moans restrained behind his firm mouth. Just low grunts guided me as to how he was feeling, and I took each one and treasured it. But it was his unexpected outbursts that truly thrilled me — when his self-restraint failed.

“Come here,” he growled. He pulled me down next to him on the floor and moved me to my side so we were spooning. He entered me again, pulling my top leg up in the crook of his arm and thrusting in and out of me rapidly. I almost screamed out in pleasure. His hard, heavy body supported me, while his other arm snaked around under my head and across my chest. His arm fondled my breast passionately while he kissed and licked the sweat off my neck.

I couldn’t help myself. I just couldn’t. I rubbed my clitoris steadily, while Bruce fucked me in perfect rhythm. Oh, come on orgasm. I could feel it building, it was within reach. Whimpering noises escaped me, and again Bruce reached around and grabbed my hand.

“Wait,” he instructed. I let out a guttural moan, like he just told me to do ten more pull-ups during a training session.

“Bruce, please,” I mewed. “I need to come.” He released me from the position and got back on top of me. 

“I do too,” he said. “But I want to watch you.” His dark eyes looked into mine. I felt breathless as I nodded, silently. His face was stoic determination.

“Good.” He grabbed my lean legs and threw one over each shoulder. He leaned forward to lift my hips off the ground, then proceeded to thrust in and out of me — pounding me with all expectation for both of us to come. He leaned over me, supporting himself with his arms while I wrapped mine around his torso, securing us in place. We needed it since Bruce was pounding me so hard I would have slipped right off the cape. 

“Yes, oh Bruce…” I whispered. Bruce gritted his teeth and groaned as we kept going, going and going. I released one of my arms to touch myself while gleefully watching Bruce’s face morph from pleasure, to determination, to more pleasure. I loved seeing his resolve break before my eyes, which made me feel a bit villainous. I rubbed and rubbed until I felt it building within me. I gasped with excitement. Bruce hit just the right spot and I hit the high note. It was an absolute explosion of pleasure that shook my body, and again, an uncontrollable high-pitched wail filled the chamber, and I looked into Bruce’s face wide-eyed.

In return, Bruce gazed back into my eyes with his mouth wide open as he went over the edge. He continued to pump and pump, until he squeezed his eyes shut and choppy gasps and groans stuttered out of his mouth.

“ _ Uhhhugh _ ,” he gasped with one final pump. He did it. He came in me, Barbara Gordon. Within a condom, of course — I think one Damian was enough for him. But god, I felt weirdly accomplished and on an absolute high. My breathing was so rapid from the sex, I actually felt my vision go a little spotty, so I consciously inhaled and exhaled with more control.

I was interrupted by Bruce’s mouth on mine. I held his face in my hands as he leaned down to me. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss.

“You’re trouble,” he said, matter-of-factly. His face inches from mine. I sighed, as if I had no control over it.

“I know,” I said. He laid down next to me, pulling the condom off and setting it safely aside. We gazed up into the pointed ceiling, catching our breath and cooling down until we quieted into silence. 

I didn’t know what to say. Or if I should even say anything. Minutes passed.

Suddenly he snuck his arm underneath my neck and pulled me in. He wanted to cuddle, apparently. Jason and I never did this. Neither of us had ever even tried. Dick was very much into cuddling — a bit too much for my taste. We would lie together for so long. But Bruce held me loosely so I didn’t feel trapped, but firm enough to know he wanted me there. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his middle. It was the position that felt most natural.

My head rose and fell with his steady breathing, and pretty soon I felt myself dozing off. I wondered why he would hold me like this. Did he feel obligated? Or was he using this lapse to finally allow human contact? Skin-on-skin, holding each other, you’re-not-alone contact. I wondered how often he let himself do this.

“— Ms. Gordon?” Alfred’s voice at my bedroom door cut through my reverie. My eyes snapped open. I hadn’t even begun to actually wash myself.

“Ms. Gordon, I have some lunch here ready if you’d like it,” he called out over the loud sound of the shower. “I’ll leave it out here for you on a tray.”

“Thank you, Alfred!” I called out in my most normal voice, waiting for him to leave. How long have I just been standing in the shower? I quickly scrubbed my body with soap, washed my hair, then my face. I popped out of the stall and wrapped a towel around my body, and another around my hair on top of my head.

I couldn’t help but wonder if Bruce was here in the manor. He was probably at the office. And what about Jason? It was nearly 2:30pm, he had definitely left my apartment by now. It wasn’t totally unusual for one of us to disappear at any random time. I mean, it was kind of our specialty. I’m sure he asked Tim or Alfred where I was, and they would have told him Batman and I went on a mission late last night.

I changed into some spare clothes I kept in the dresser — a plain black fitted shirt and dark jeans. I slid my feet into some boots. I had to get out of this place to clear my head — especially since I needed to be back tonight for our weekly dinner. I snuck my head out of my door and peered around the empty hallway. I grabbed the tray Alfred had left and brought it back inside. No use on wasting a meal. 

As I snacked away on the sandwich with a side of fruit and carrots, I tried to plan out the rest of my day. I’d have to grab one of the batbikes and drive it to my apartment. I could always ask Alfred to take me, but I wanted to avoid any questions about the night before. Yes, it was best to sneak away before Tim and Damian returned from school. Last thing I wanted was his actual son to come interrogate me. That little troublemaker was astute.

* * *

 

With a rev of the engine and a flip of the visor on my black helmet, I peeled out of the batcave and entered the outside world. Bruce was definitely at the office; the Batcave was deserted. I flew down the path away from the manor. My body felt free as the wind whipped through my hair, but my mind wasn’t going to let me off so easy. 

I don’t know how long we laid there in silence. I slept briefly, then woke with a small start as my cheek slipped off his chest. I glanced up at him, hoping I hadn’t woken him up, but he was wide awake. He was staring straight forward, deep in thought. I hugged him briefly, as if to silently let him know everything was fine. That I wouldn’t go telling everyone. And I’m glad this happened. But I couldn’t bring myself to physically say it. I never could with Bruce.

A few minutes later he stirred beneath me. It was time for us to go home.

“I think I’ll sleep at the manor tonight,” I said, thinking of Jason. I couldn’t face him right now. “In my room, of course,” I assured him. Alfred walking in on us in the same bed would be catastrophic. We began putting our suits back on.

“I’ll take you,” he said, slipping his cowl over this face. 

I followed him to the Batmobile in a haze. I was so tired, all I could focus on was grappling from building to building without falling to my death. We reached the car, hidden in a side alleyway and drove in silence back to the manor. 

When we finally stepped into the Batcave, which was eerily silent in the early morning hours, I made for the stairs leading up to the main house. There was no use trying to initiate any conversation tonight, if ever. He seemed to have already moved on from our encounter anyway as he walked away from me and towards his computer.

I had almost hit the first step when I suddenly felt Bruce’s hand grab my arm from behind and jerk me towards him. I practically fell into his arms before he pulled me into a passionate kiss. My shock gave way to delight as he held me tight, with a hand behind my head and the other around my waist. It felt almost desperate, like he was heading off to war and I was his sweetheart bidding him goodbye. Maybe this  _ was _ goodbye for us meeting in this way — I don’t think either of us knew what to expect in our future. A new sense of urgency began to build as he kept kissing me deeply, his tongue mingling with mine one last time. But before it got out of hand he pulled away. 

He held me at arm’s length, looking in my eyes as we both settled down our breathing. Then he dropped his arms and looked at me stoically, as if we hadn’t just made out and had sex that night. 

“Goodnight, Batgirl,” he said formally. Then after a beat— “Barbara.”

“Bruce,” I said with a nod and small smile. Then I turned and walked up the stairs, knowing full well he was watching me leave.

* * *

“— WATCH IT, YOU IDIOT!”

I screeched the bike to the halt a few blocks from my apartment. I had almost ran through a four-way stop. I hung my head and sighed.

I wanted to be completely okay and casual about last night. I had sex with both Jason and Bruce, and both my body and my mind were paying for it today. Were another few months of silence and awkwardness destined for Bruce and I? Would he want to do it again? What if Jason and Dick somehow found out? I knew Bruce wouldn’t say anything, obviously. But these damn detectives sometimes were too good at their jobs. 

Well, there was no use of worrying about it now. 

A honk rang out behind me, and I sped through the intersection and towards home.

* * *

“Welcome back, Ms. Gordon,” Alfred pulled the heavy door open for me to pass through.

“Thank you, Alfred,” I replied kindly. I walked through the foyer and into the dining area, listening to see who was already here. Before I entered, I smoothed out my skirt nervously and took a deep breath, preparing to be extremely normal.

“Hey, Barbie.” 

I whipped around to see Jason standing behind me, a smirk on his face.

“Jason! Hi,” I said loudly and not at all normal. He cocked an eyebrow at me. 

“I just wanted to say I had fun last night. I haven’t slept that well in months,” he said running a hand through his dark hair. He did look exponentially better than the day before. His skin was bright and even, his eyes more vibrant. 

“I can tell. I’m happy to help,” I said with a laugh. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Bruce was there. He wasn’t.

“Still thinking about Grayson?” Jason asked, frowning. Oh man, I totally forgot about Dick and Starfire. I had to admit, sleeping with Bruce really improved my mood about that whole situation, but I knew the effect of it would wear off. At some point I’ll be at home alone, trying to sleep, but instead thinking of Dick and Starfire and how good it felt to have someone sleeping next to you.

“No,” I lied. “It’s like you said, why should I care?” I turned back to Jason. His eyes looked at me with annoyed skepticism. 

“I’m telling you, you should forget about that asshole. The world doesn’t revolve around Boy Wonder, despite what he thinks,” he said with an eye roll. 

“What, does it revolve around you?” I said with a smirk. He gave me his classic you’re-an-idiot face.

“Uhh, yeah,” he said comically. I pushed him playfully on his firm chest and laughed while he flashed me a bright smile. Then right behind him approached Dick… and Starfire.

“Dick!” I exclaimed. He was wearing a dark fitted sweater and slim chinos on his lean, tall frame — an outfit I loved on him whenever we’d go out on dates. Like the one he was on now… but not with me. 

He smiled his cool, crooked smile that always made me a bit weak at the knees, even back when he was Robin. He glanced from me to Jason, flashing him a sharp look. 

“Hey Babs, how’s it go—”

“Barbara!” Starfire flew a couple inches off the ground and came right for me, embracing me in a back-breaking hug, my arms trapped at my sides.

“ _ Oof! —  _ Hi… Starfire,” I said, trying to breathe.

“Oh no, call me Kori! I think when we are not on the job we can converse together casually and use first names,” she said smiling widely. She pulled away and I was able to get a good look at her. My lord, she was tall. She was taller than all of us, even the boys. She was like a Brazilian supermodel with orange-tinged skin. Her hair cascaded to her waist and her green eyes pierced me right to my soul. Yup, she was the definition of what they guys would consider a “hot alien babe” and here I was, a normal human woman with stupid normal skin and boring blue eyes. I felt like a child next to her. What’s worse was she’s unfalteringly nice, which it made it impossible to hate her. But I came really close.

“Dinner is served!” Alfred called from the kitchen. 

“Ooo, yummy! I’m so excited to finally meet all of the Batfamily, as Dick calls you all. I’ve never even seen the new Robin yet!” She flew over to the long table and Dick jogged over to pull a seat open for her, flashing me a platonic smile as he passed me by. 

Jason and I looked at each other. One thing we were good at was coming together in solidarity against bubbly personalities. He reached over and threw an arm around my shoulder, fussing my hair with a noogie. 

“Hey!” I called out. He leaned his mouth close to my ear so no one could hear.

“Don’t worry, Barbie, I think you’re way hotter than Star,” he whispered into my hair. I escaped the hold and pushed him off. 

“It’s not about that, Jason, come on,” I said, walking to the table. He shrugged and came and sat next to me. 

“Master Waynes, Master Drake!” I could hear Alfred calling in the distance down to the Batcave. The four of us sat waiting in silence, Jason already looking bored next to me. 

“I heard you and Bruce caught up with the Joker and Harley last night,” Dick said in a deep, yet boyish voice. I looked at him alarmed, as if he had already found me out, my heart pumping in my chest. “How’d it go?”

I cleared my throat.

“It was good, yeah, it was fine. We caught them and they should be back in Arkham now. It was Harley’s birthday, so nothing serious this time, just the regular pranks and headaches, you know,” I said, casually.

“I hope you gave Joker a good beating for me,” Jason murmured next to me. I shot him a sympathetic look, which he ignored. 

“Uh, what is she doing here?” Damian’s voice cut through our conversation with his usual entitled sass. Damian, Tim, and Bruce walked into the dining area. 

“This dinner is for family only,” he said, his arms crossed.

“Kori is my girlfriend, and she is welcome to our family dinner. I already cleared it with Alfred,” Dick said patiently. Damian let out his strange “tt” tut of disapproval and sat next to his big brother. 

“I am so honored to be included, Mr. Wayne,” Kori said floating up to greet Bruce. Kori may be tall, but Bruce was just a bit taller — in fact he was looking the definition of tall, dark and handsome in a navy sweater and trousers. I don’t know how, but he also looked incredibly well-rested. He gave Kori a warm smile.

“We’re happy to have you here, Starfire. You’re always welcome.” As he walked around the table to sit at the head, he flashed a glance at me. For some reason I had to look down. Even eye contact was too intimate at this point. 

With everyone seated, Alfred started serving the meal for us. Plates of honey-baked salmon, steamed vegetables, and warm dinner rolls were placed before us. 

“Tim, did you finish your homework?” Bruce asked in a low voice. “You’re not going on patrol until it’s done.”

“Yessss,” Tim replied with a groan. “Damian hasn’t finished his though.” 

“Hey!” Damian exclaimed. “Father, what is the point of me doing this homework and even going to school? I am already trained in everything I need to know.”

“You mean killing people?” Jason said, flicking a broccoli piece at him with his fork. Damian picked it off himself and flung it back in Jason’s face.

“Yes, and you’re next, Todd,” he fumed.

“Can we not start with the death threats already? We haven’t even been here ten minutes,” Tim said, annoyed.

“Damian, we’ve had this conversation a hundred times. You’re going to school. End of discussion,” Bruce said, pointing the end of his fork at him before taking another bite of salmon. 

“What an interesting family dynamic!” Kori said, still as cheerful as ever. Suddenly she dropped her fork, which crashed onto her plate loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her.

“Oh! I just remembered! I must say congratulations to Barbara and Jason!” I felt my eyes going wide and I looked at Jason, whose eyebrows were raised as he leaned back in his chair. 

“You two are dating! I’m so happy for you! Dick told me yesterday. I always thought you two would make a good couple. You complement each other so well.”

We all sat in a collective shocked silence. Was I more shocked that she thought Jason and I actually  _ complemented  _ each other (should I be offended?), or that she just announced our secret to the whole family? Totally inaccurate secret, though, of course.

Everyone started talking at the same time.

“No, Kori, we’re not —”

“That’s not what I said! What I meant was, uh… —”

“Hahaha, no, not exactly—”

“Are you serious?! What the hell—”

“Todd! Control yourself for the love of—”

The only one who didn’t speak was Bruce. I turned to look at him while everyone fell all over themselves. He gazed at me with his dark brows furrowed, a frown slowly building on his lips. Oh Jesus. Now he thinks I cheated on Jason with him. And also could now probably assume I have slept with all three of the male adults in the Batfamily. Great. I needed to clear this up… in the most subtle way possible.

“QUIET!” I boomed over everyone, standing up in my chair. Everyone looked up at me in surprise. 

“Okay, thank you Kori,” I said turning to her politely, “but Jason and I are not actually dating, you see—” 

“— But Dick told me he was at your place last night for the interco—” she interrupted. Dick’s eyes went wider than I’ve ever seen them.

“No! No, no,” I interrupted in return, panicked. “Well, yes, he was over at my place last night. But we’re just friends.” I smiled casually to the room, as if that was enough.

“Jason was over at your place?” Tim asked, skeptically. “Since when do you leave your hellhole of a hideout?”

“For your information, Replacement, sometimes sleeping on a nice comfy mattress is good for my back, among other things,” he said with a wink to Dick across the table. 

I brought my hand to my eyes, straight up hiding my face in shame.

“ _ You two are sleeping with each other?” _ Damian said through his teeth in shock. I looked at Dick in absolute fury. He looked back apologetically, his cheeks burning in embarrassment… for me. 

“That’s right Demon Spawn,” Jason said, standing up and throwing his arm around my shoulder again and hugging me in tight. “Barbie and I are knocking boots and have been for a while before I went out and took down Bane all by my lonesome — no need to thank me by the way.”

While Jason talked I watched everyone’s faces progress from shock, to further shock, to disgust (on Damian’s face), to eye rolling. 

“Barbara, what are you thinking?” Tim said to me down the table. “Why waste your time with this psychopath?” 

“Psychopath?” Jason snorted.

“That’s enough,” Bruce said from the head of the table. I pushed Jason’s arm off me and nudged him aside. “What Barbara and Jason get up to in their free time is none of our business. I think we all deserve a little privacy,” he said, his eyes flashing to mine. “As long as our work remains unaffected.” I nodded to him like a scolded child, looking down.

“Now let’s eat,” Bruce said, concluding the matter.

I sat back down, absolutely fuming and embarrassed. I couldn’t believe Dick would do this to me. Not that he expected this to happen or that Kori would blurt it out not understanding the consequences. But of course Jason had to be an asshole about it and make it worse by announcing all the details like it was something to brag about. I remained silent for the rest of the dinner, refusing to acknowledge anyone around me. I could hear Kori loud-whispering to Dick, trying to understand what she did wrong. Everyone could still hear them, and I shot him dirty looks to get him to stop.

As soon as the dinner ended Tim and Damian ran back to the Batcave and I made my way to my room to grab my dirty Batsuit from last night. I ran up the stairs, desperate to escape the room. 

“Babs, wait up!” I heard Dick call from behind me. Ugh, no. I continued to my room, but Dick slipped through my closing door and shut it behind him. I whirled around on him.

“Dick, what the hell?!” I shouted, unrepentant. “How could you have done that to me? You know Starfire doesn’t have a human censor on her, she doesn’t understand the-the subtleties of us — in the slightest.”

“Look,” he said, his arms crossed in front of his fit, solid chest. “I’m really sorry. I had no idea she would do that. I told her to keep it a secret, but she was convinced it was something more than what it is…  _ whatever _ it is you two are. I mean I don’t really even understand what you guys are.” I rolled my eyes at the slight attitude I heard in his voice and huffed.

“I already  _ told _ you what Jason and I are… I mean we’re barely anything! We don’t really have feelings for each other…  at least… I don’t know. See — you’re making me overthink things! You always do that. I’m just fine doing what I want to do until you barge in and overcomplicate things.”

“That’s because relationships need to have clear definitions, Babs. In our line of work you can’t have all these messy flings — it’s dangerous, it distracts you, and makes you a worse fighter altogether,” he said, his temper flaring. I flinched at his last comment. 

“Am I not living up to your high standards, Mr. Grayson?” I said.

“No! No… I’m not…,” he let out a tense sigh. “I’m talking from experience. When you and I were so on and off, it really hindered my work. I was always worried about you or for you, and it was just a mess,” he explained, trying to keep things calm.

“Well, you and I are different people Dick,” I said, ignoring the fact that my mind had been a mess all day. “And what about Starfire? You fight alongside her and the Titans all the time. How is that not the same?”

“Because Kori doesn’t complicate everything like you always do, Barbara. She knows we’re going out, we’re  _ official _ — there’s no ambiguity, there are no doubts. Meanwhile, you flirt with  _ me _ all the time, then go and sleep with  _ Jason _ of all people, yet you refuse to give anyone anymore of your precious time!” He yelled, his anger mounting. My mouth fell open in shock.

“WHAT? Dick, you flirt with  _ me  _ all the time. Don’t act like such an innocent party here. And why do you care about Jason? We actually have a lot in common, and he doesn’t put pressure on me or coddle me like you always did,” I said, snarkily, unable to control the words tumbling out of my mouth now. “Plus, why do you even care? You have the  _ gorgeous Kori _ to take away all your problems and sit in the sunshine with you and be the totally uncomplicated perfect boring girlfriend you always wanted. I mean, look at you just parading her in here today, rubbing her in my face.”

“What, like Jason wasn’t rubbing  _ you  _ in my face tonight? Wake up, Babs, Jason’s just sleeping with you to piss me off.” Silence filled the space between us as his last statement hung heavy in the air. I pushed my lips together, embarrassed. Was he right? I knew Jason was competitive, but was this really all to one-up the  _ Boy Wonder _ ? Was the me-helping-him-sleep thing just utter bullshit? Nevertheless, I knew this wasn’t just about me.

“Does that mean you’re sleeping with Kori to piss me off?” I said, huskily. He didn’t answer. We just looked at each other defiantly, facing off, the air tense between us. His blue eyes were on fire, and I suddenly realized there was so much about him and about us that I didn’t understand. Then, I felt something else. It wasn’t just angry tension… it was sexual tension. Oh boy… Would we never escape us?


	6. Nightwing Goes Mad: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, readers! This chapter has a lot of things going on and is actually Part One of a two part story, so there's a bit of set-up happening. But I hope it still satisfies. I totally understand any aversion to BabsxDick, its been done to death, but I hope you'll remain open-minded with this one. I've never written them together so I had to give it a go. As for Dick being boring, hopefully I can change that ;) As you can see from the title, something might be happening to dear old Dick.

I was waiting for Jason on his bed in his grotty hideout somewhere in the slums of downtown Gotham. I could hear him in the hallway — he had just finished a job. He would never tell me the details, even if I asked. He says I’m too judgmental. He walked through the door, and I immediately saw blood over the front of his chest (none of it his), and his helmet was cracked down the side. He saw me with a start. His illuminated eyes took in my naked body with surprise— naked except for my domino mask — before he quickly shut the door and locked it behind him. I played casually with my cascading wavy hair that draped down over my shoulder.

“Well, well, well,” he said, unhooking his belt and assorted arsenal off his body. “Looks like I got a bat problem. One of many in my life.” I saw him drop several guns, a huge knife, electric pods, and his leg holster on the table by the door. I began to rub my legs together in anticipation.

“But you do have perfect timing. I just had the fight of my life and I need to work off some adrenaline,” he said tearing his jacket off now and pulling off his helmet.

“Keep the mask on,” I said when he reached for his own domino mask he wore under the helmet. He smiled. There was just something erotic about fucking in your work clothes. It was inherently wrong, in all the right ways. He tore off the rest of his clothes all while looking at my body up and down salaciously.

I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, then walked towards him slowly. I took in his tall, solid frame, his perfectly fit body, now bent over as he pulled his pants off his ankles. As he straightened up he grabbed me around the waist, so our naked bodies were up against each other — his already sweaty from whatever mission he just fulfilled. Our faces inches apart, I gazed into his white eyes behind a streak of white hair that had fallen in front of his face.

“To what do I owe this honor, Batgirl?” He squeezed me tight around my middle.

“I just couldn’t stay away from your charming self a moment longer, Mr. Todd,” I said. I could feel his boner hard against my thighs. “But I have to admit I also have a serious bone to pick with you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” I said nodding, with mock pity in my eyes. In one swift motion I escaped his grip, jabbed him backwards, and swept his feet from underneath him so he fell onto his bed.

“ _Ugh —_ Hey!” He yelled out as I quickly mounted him.

“Because you can’t keep your mouth shut about what private activities we get up to, I’m going to have to gag you myself,” I said.

“I — _Mmph,_ ” he tried to say before I sat right down on his face.

Now I could revel in both my anger and my arousal. After a moment of surprise passed, he went to work. He licked my center, going slowly then quickly, focusing on my clit. His stubble gently chafed me, but I didn’t mind. I shoved myself down on him as he tried to talk to me and ignored all muffled protests. I was pissed at him and Dick, and everyone else in the world at this point. He deserved this for selling me out to everyone at dinner last week.

“I can’t believe you just blabbed everything, Jay.” He gripped my ass roughly.

“It’s not like I gave them intimate details,” he gasped, freeing himself for air. “What, are you embarrassed of me or something?” I looked down and made eye contact with his masked eyes as his tongue gave a wide lick between my legs. I shuddered.

“Shut it—” I murmured, harshly. After a few seconds of distracted contemplation I responded. “Of course I’m not embarrassed. I just wanted us to have some discretion. Now everyone’s going to be up in our business. Dick already jumped down my throat about it.” He gave my ass a swift spank and licked right up and deep near my clit rapidly that made me cry out in pleasure. He abruptly pulled himself away again.

“What did that prick say?” He said in a low voice.

“I don’t know... Be quiet, just focus,” I said, pushing his face back to eat me out further. He moaned in pleasure as his tongue explored my pussy and inner thighs, coating them in glorious wetness. I sighed in content, holding onto the bed frame in front of me.

“I couldn’t help myself, Barbie,” he said after a few minutes of delightful pleasure.

“You never can,” I muttered to myself. I thought about what Dick said. How Jason was only sleeping with me to piss him off. The last thing I think either of us wanted was to sit down and talk about _what we were_. If I even brought up what Dick said, I was sure Jason would think I wanted him to say he was sleeping with me because he _liked me_ or something ridiculous like that. I admit it, I’m selfish. I didn’t want to give up the sex.

I mean, why was I even questioning this? Dick just _had_ to get in my head. As long as we were sleeping together and we could have fun and joke around, I was happy.

Right?

I stood up then and flipped around so I was facing his feet. I returned my pussy to Jason’s mouth, then bent down to take his large erection in my mouth. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

“Woah, uhh yeah,” he shuddered before returning to his work. I sucked him long and deep, giving my full effort. For some reason, the thought of losing Jason because of Dick’s interference was both infuriating and strangely… frightening. Probably despite our best efforts, Jason and I have connected in a weird way. There was a darkness, a cynicism, a _realism_ between us I didn’t have with anyone else. Unlike the rest of the Batfamily, Red Hood wasn’t so stringently _careful_ and _delicate_ about everything for the sake of our work. He was straightforward. He didn’t give a fuck, and sometimes I didn’t want to either.

I licked and took him deep in my throat until a guttural choking sound escaped my mouth. He moaned into me, sending vibrations down my body. I then began a steady thrust up and down, over and over, for as long as I possibly could, until Jason was cursing and tensing his abdomen beneath me. He pulled away from my pussy.

“Barbie… Barbie, stop, I’m gonna come,” he said in a tense, restrained voice.

I didn’t stop. I wanted him to know how good I was. How he’d miss this if he ever stopped or went away again.

“Stop, stop,” he gasped. I basked in my control over arrogant Jason Todd. I keep sucking, moaning myself to make him heat up a bit more. I could hear his short breaths and soft groans escape his lips as he gripped my thighs and ass to ground him to earth.

“Aww, fuck, _ughhahah ohh…_ ” he came in my mouth, and warm hot jizz shot into my throat. I gave an initial swallow, then slowly sucked the rest up and off the tip, making it last as long as possible for him. He pressed his head back against the bed beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. I climbed back up by his side, resting my head on my hand and watching his reddened face while he came back down. He turned and looked at me.

“What’s gotten into you?” He said, as if we didn’t do this all the time. Maybe I was better than I thought.

“You, soon,” I said with a sly smile. I motioned with my eyes to his penis. “So hurry up.” He smiled back and grabbed me, bring my lips down to his.

 

* * *

 

“Batgirl.”

I barely stirred in bed, my naked body half covered by the blanket.

“Batgirl, come in.”

Who was talking? I lifted my head. Oh man, I fell asleep at Jason’s place. He was conked out right next to me, sleeping on his belly, face mashed against his pillow. I almost had to stifle a laugh. I saw dawn’s first light peek its way through Jason’s wafer-thin, discolored curtains. If Jason wasn’t talking to me, who —

“Batgirl, are you there?” Oh my god. It was Bruce. He was talking in my communicator, which I neglected to take out of my ear last night after my patrol. I was so used to it being there I had forgotten about it.

“Batgirl here. What’s up?” I croaked, hand to my ear. I cleared my throat. Is it possible Bruce heard Jason and I last night? Surely he wasn’t monitoring me since I wasn’t on duty…

“We have a situation,” Batman said in his no-nonsense tone. If he did hear something, he wasn’t giving anything away. “The Mad Hatter escaped from Arkham Asylum late last night and is posed to be a serious threat. Commissioner Gordon uncovered a message he left for us.”

“Us?” I said. Usually The Mad Hatter was exclusively in Batman’s Rogue’s Gallery.

“Yes. It’s addressed to all of us — including you, Dick, Tim, and Damian. For obvious reasons Jason has been left out.” Of course, no one knows Red Hood is actually a former Robin except for us.

“I’ll meet you at the Batcave ASAP,” I said.

After a moment’s hesitation, Bruce responded.

“I can see from your trackers you and Jason are together right now,” my stomach flipped, sickeningly. “His communicator’s off and I’d like him to join in. With all of us as potential targets here, Red Hood will be a good wild card to throw at him.”

“Um… sure. Yes, I’ll tell him,” I said confirming my guiltiness. I heard a click, and knew Bruce ended our communication. Great.

I reached over and shook Jason awake.

“Jay… wake up. We gotta go.” He groaned and brought his hand around to flip me the bird. I looked at him unamused. It looks like any semblance of an agreeable Jason was long gone with the night.

“The Mad Hatter is on the loose and Batman needs us to come in,” I said, swinging my tired legs off the bed.

“I don’t take orders from Batman,” he said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“Come on,” I groaned. “Hatter’s got it out for all of us in the Batfamily apart from you, so we need you as a surprise tactic.” He slowly flipped around so he could lie on his back. I could see pillow creases imprinted on his cheek.

“Everyone apart from me, huh? I’m always the black sheep.”

“You love it,” I said offhandedly, standing up.

“I sure act that way, don’t I?” He muttered to himself. I looked back at him surprised. His green eyes connected with mine for a half second before he pulled himself up. He cleared his throat.

“Let’s go,” he said.

 

* * *

 

We splashed some water on our faces, brushed our teeth (I had to use Jason’s toothbrush to his dismay: _“What are you doing?” “Using your toothbrush. I didn’t bring mine.” “But that’s gross.” “Jay, I sucked your cock last night. Who knows where that’s been.” “This feels more intimate.” “I can just stop sucking your cock then.” “... Fine, just take it.”_ ), and headed outside to the dingy back alleyway where our bikes were parked. Mine was hidden behind some crates — I caught Jason shaking his head, chastising himself for not noticing last night.

In a gust of the early morning air, we took off towards Wayne Manor side-by-side on the nearly deserted road.

By the time we arrived in the Batcave, Dick and Tim were already there.

“It is way too early for this,” Tim said, rubbing his eyes. “Since when do criminals start working in the mornings?”

“Technically, he started this last night,” Dick said, spinning an escrima between his fingers. Tim brought a cup of coffee to his lips.

“Do you always have to be right?” He said, taking a sip. Dick shrugged.

Jason and I walked up the stairs to the computer bay where the rest of them were gathered.

“Don’t worry,” Jason called out, arms spread wide. “I am here to save the day, please save your applause and adoration ‘till the end, thank you — that means you, Replacement.” He pointed to Tim, who just rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee.

“Where’s Damian?” I said, as I grabbed a spare Batgirl suit from the hidden drawer against the Batcave wall.

“Alfred’s forcing him to _bathe_ , and thank god for that,” Tim said. “Though he still needs adult supervision to get it done.” He sniggered. I thought about Bruce and Alfred wrestling Damian into a bathtub and couldn’t help but laugh myself.

“Speaking of, you two better hit the showers before we have our briefing,” Dick said, stone-faced. Jason and I looked over at him. He just gazed right back and kept spinning his escrima stick. Admittedly, I did need to shower — real bad after last night.

I shrugged, refusing to get upset, and made for the showers in the back upper corner of the cave near the gym equipment. The showers were put in before Bruce added girls to the team, so there weren’t any walls closing the area off. Which was never a real concern to me until right about now.

I could hear Jason catching up with me, already taking off his shirt. He jogged until he reached my side.

“He looks so pissed,” Jason said in a low voice. “Bruce must have told him we were together. Let’s shower together, it would be hilarious. Imagine his face!” He chuckled darkly.

“Jason, no,” I pushed him off me. I felt a spasm of annoyance. This was prime evidence that Dick was right.

Jason took off his pants and underwear, flashed me a wink and climbed into his stall. There were two of them side by side with frosted glass, so I could see Jason’s body as only a fuzzy shape. But he was defined enough so I knew exactly what I was looking at. I stepped into my stall and took off my clothes, throwing my shirt, bra, pants, underwear and socks over the stall door one by one. I washed my body in a hurry — I wanted to get out and changed before Bruce came back.

Just as I finished rinsing my hair, I heard his voice boom down the cave entrance stairs. Oh, damn. I turned off the water and opened my door slightly to grab the towel… that I forgot to put on the stool.

“Jason!” I hissed through the door. “Jason!”

He doubled back from his walk to the group, with only his bottom half wrapped in a towel, and stuck his head in my stall, making me lean away.

“Hmm?” He hummed innocently. I gave him a playful slap on the cheek.

“Stop that,” I smiled. “Could you grab me a towel?”

“Mayyybe…” he drawled. But I saw his arm reach out and grab a fresh towel from the stack next to the mirror.

“Thank you,” I said. But he jerked the towel out of my grip and stepped back. He held it out horizontally before him so I had to step outside for him to wrap me.

“Come on,” he said shaking the towel like a matador.

“I’m gonna kill you,” I growled, and quickly hopped out of the stall, covering my chest, praying no one was watching us. He wrapped his arms around me so I was trapped in the towel like a burrito, then glanced over to the computer bay. Dick was watching us, slyly, his arms crossed over his chest, while Bruce, Tim, and Damian chatted. At the last second, Bruce glanced over and held my gaze until Jason swung me around and kissed me deeply, to my complete shock and surprise.

It would have been a marvelous kiss if it wasn’t for the time, place, and diabolical reason. I couldn’t shove him away, or else the towel would drop to the floor. I had no choice but to stay still, but I wasn’t going to let this go on.

His tongue swiftly pushed its way into my mouth, but I pulled my head back before anything else could happen.

“What the hell are you doing?” I whispered tersely.

“What, I can’t share a kiss with my lover?” He held me tight, his face inches from mine.

“Jason, I’m sick of this,” I whispered, attempting to shove him away. “You may only be sleeping with me to piss Dick off, but that’s not why I’m sleeping with you. And if that’s your only reason, then we can just be done right now.” I felt my cheeks burning as I knew everyone in the cave was currently watching me. Thank god they couldn’t hear me. His eyebrows raised in surprise of my quiet confessional. Then his brows furrowed, and his mouth curved into a frown.

“That’s not why… wait, why _are_ you sleeping with me then?” I ignored him and clumsily pulled my arms out of the towel so I could hold it up myself, grabbed my Batsuit and went into a changing stall. I didn’t have time to stand there and come up with something to say. I had to get back to work and prove to everyone everything was completely normal.

By the time I got to the computer bay, everyone was already there and suited up, even Jason. I purposefully stood away from him. I was worried Damian or Tim would say something about us, but thank god Mr. Efficiency, Bruce Wayne, went right to business.

“Last night at 11:52pm, Mad Hatter escaped from Arkham Asylum using his trademark mind control microchips,” Bruce said in his deep, rumbling voice. Behind him security camera footage played on the large monitor showing Mad Hatter being led out of his cell by a zombie guard who guided him with a light hand on his shoulder. Any guard who approached to question them got a swift hand to the neck, where a microchip got implanted.

“It is believed he got access to his microchips by a dirty prison guard — but I’ve already got that under control,” he said with ominous power. He turned and clicked a button on the control panel.

“As you can see, after about two seconds of contact with the skin, there is no discernable chip on the victims,” he zoomed in on a guard who was just slapped with a chip to the neck. “Mad Hatter has somehow formulated a kind of artificial cell growth on the chip itself so it blends seamlessly with the surrounding skin.” We watched in impressed silence as a wave of flesh coated the thin silver chip, making it disappear before our eyes.

“Hmph. He’s smarter than he looks,” Damian said.

“As far as we know, the effects of this chip isn’t any different from his previous mind control attempts. They simply do his bidding, though that has yet to be seen,” Batman said.

“Do you have any reason to think otherwise?” Dick asked, his arms crossed over his blue Nightwing emblem.

“And why do all six of us have to be on this case?” Tim said.

“This is why,” Batman pulled a piece of paper out of seemingly nowhere. I gingerly took it in my gloved hand — habit from my forensics classes. Handle evidence with care. It was a letter written in dark green ink over an illustrated page from Lewis Carroll’s _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_. That man was obsessed.

“It was left on the Bat signal sometime in the early hours of the morning. He hasn’t surfaced since his escape, which is why we’re meeting now,” Batman said.

I read from the note out loud:

“ _You wouldn’t let me have my love,_

_oh what a family we’d have had_.

“ _My dearest Alice torn from me_

_by the claws of a bat — No, a man!_

_“He has his own family of rats_

_I shall meet them, yes, I will_

_“I’m not sick, I’m not dumb, I just fell in love_

_Bring your children or Gotham I’ll kill._

“Then there’s an address on here,” I finished, checking the back side for any more information.

“Listen to him, trying to defend himself,” Tim said with a scoff.

“What am I missing here?” Jason said. I looked at him and realized the Mad Hatter really made a name for himself after Jason “died” at the hands of Joker. Every time I remember that my heart hurts for a second.

“Hatter fell in love with a girl named Alice who was interning at his lab,” I explained. “She was 15. He kidnapped her, convinced she was in love with him too even though she was just a kid. He used his mind control technology to make her... submissive, and…” I trailed off, looking away.

“He’s a paedophile,” Dick said harshly.

“It seems he believes if I would have let him be with Alice, they could have had a family together,” Batman said. “Now he wants his revenge by ridding me of my family as well. So stay on your guard. He’s out for blood.”

“Well, I’m not afraid of this wack-job,” Damian said, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog. “Let’s get going, I love a good fight in the morning.”

“Damian, Tim, you’ll ride with me,” Batman said. “Batgirl and Nightwing will ride together — Red Hood, you’ll need to ride solo. We’ll assess the situation once we get there, but I want you to stay hidden. It’s clear Mad Hatter has become smarter. I don’t want to take any chances.” His eyes flashed to mine. I was struck by his gaze and couldn’t help but wonder if he was worried about me.

“I’m doing you a favor old man, just remember that,” Jason said pulling his helmet on.

As we strode towards the vehicles I prepared myself for the car ride with Dick. What was I going to say? Should I stay silent? What if he brought up Jason again? He clearly wasn’t happy about us still.

“Batgirl,” Bruce called out. I stopped in my tracks. I looked back and he motioned me over to the weapons bay of the cave. My heart began pounding mercilessly and I braced myself for whatever challenge awaited me now.

“I developed something for you with the help of Lucius,” he said, pulling something out of a drawer. “I know you’ve been researching some new gadgets you’d like to develop, so I thought you could give this a try.” He pushed a pair of fitted gloves and gauntlets into my hands.

I took them, speechless.

“They’re the same as the ones you have now, but if you hit your fists together, they become electrified, similar to Nightwing’s escrima sticks. That includes the blades of your gauntlets.” He spoke fast, yet looked away from me, as if a little embarrassed. I, meanwhile, was oddly overcome with gratitude.

“Wow,” I said, slowly removing my old gloves and pulling the new ones on. “Thank you, Bruce. I… I don’t know what to say.” Sure, Bruce gave us new gadgets all the time. But for some reason this one felt so much more personal. He had thought of me while we weren’t together. He wanted to give this to me, and as far as I knew, only me.

I hit my fists together and thin bands across my knuckles sparked a purplish blue hue. I was thrilled. It wasn’t often I received or thought up any creative weaponry, which is why I was brainstorming about it recently. I mean, Dick has his sticks, Damian, his blade, Tim, his staff, Jason, his guns I suppose, but I didn’t have a standby weapon. Before I chalked it up to me being a master of all, like Bruce was, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t want something more special. And Bruce gave that to me.

I couldn’t help myself. I threw my arms around him in a hug. He jumped back slightly in alarm. He didn’t go for much of the affectionate touching, but after a few seconds he relaxed.

“Thank you, Bruce. Truly.” He actually went ahead and put his arms around me too.

“Just stay safe out there,” he said in a low voice. I pulled away and looked at him. He never said anything about my safety before. But I just ignored it and nodded, two, now emotionless, faces looking at each other. He taught me well.

 

* * *

 

“I want to say, I’m sorry.”

We were driving towards Gotham at an ungodly speed, just how I liked it. Nightwing was next to me, strapped in, looking towards me now in the driver’s seat. Even now, he always let me drive.

“I shouldn’t have said that about you and Jason. I…. It’s hard for me to see you two together,” he said, now looking out the window. A wave of guilt washed over me. I could always count on Dick to come back and apologize once he had time to get out of the heat of the moment and think about things. He was a true leader and a genuine guy. He knew when he was wrong. And he knew how to be honest, even when it was hard to hear.

His honesty always made me more honest.

“I’m sorry too, Dick…” I quickly contemplated saying what I was thinking about saying next. Aw, what the hell. “There will always be a part of me that loves you, Grayson,” I said softly, looking at him quickly. He glanced at me in surprise. “No matter what happens, I’ll always care for you and also care about what you think. That includes what you think of Jason. But that also means I’ll always be a little bit jealous,” I said with a small yet somber smile. He smiled back.

“Starfire is a genuine girl,” I heard myself say quietly. “I hope she makes you happy.” Dick put a hand on my arm, affectionately.

“No one can replace you, Babs.”

For some reason I felt like crying. Why did this feel so final? A small part of me still imagined, and maybe slightly hoped, we would find our way back to each other again. But now it was like we were saying goodbye. Well, I had thrown all caution to the wind already, so why not a little more?

“Dick,” I said, hesitating slightly and keeping my eyes on the road in front of me. “Are we done?” My voice broke a little.

After a second, he reached a hand over to brush my cheek with his fingers.

“Oh, Barbara. With us, we’re never done.” I couldn’t help but break a smile. A tear escaped down my cheek, which he wiped away tenderly. He clicked autopilot on the car and grabbed both sides of my face. I looked at him in awe.

Dick Grayson. I remember when he was just a kid. A pre-teen eagerly running alongside Batman, thinking every mission was just a simple adventure. He was annoying and cocky and so bull-headed. But even then I knew his spirit was pure, and his skills as a fighter and detective — phenomenal. His acrobatic skills made him such a different fighter than Batman; he moved with a kind of grace and finesse that looked more of an artform than simple brute force. He was only a few years younger than me, but you know maturity levels between men and women. It takes them a while to catch up.

When he hit 18, he changed. He became a man, one with goals, ambitions, and a clear understanding of who he wanted to be. He became Nightwing. And I, in turn, became infatuated. I always thought he was cute before, but this was different.

I remember our first time being together, back when he was working with his covert ops team of Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I would join them later when the team expanded. Not too long after he became Nightwing he approached me and asked for my advice. I remember I was moving into my new apartment and Dick offered to help me. We had moved all my boxes in and my father, who was also helping out, left to go to the station. As we pulled kitchen items out of their boxes, he spoke out nervously.

“Hey Babs, I have a question for you.” I opened the silverware drawer and started organizing the cutlery.

“Sure, shoot.” His hand reached back to rub his neck in nervousness.

“Well, you know I’m transitioning into Nightwing now… Batman doesn’t seem too excited about it. Did you ever think about branching out… outside of being Batman’s sidekick?” I stopped sorting. I thought for a few seconds, really considering his question.

“Well, for me, not really,” I answered honestly. “I think it’s all about perspective. I never actually considered myself as Batman’s sidekick. I saw myself as a team member fighting for a greater cause to help Gotham. Kind of like you and your teammates, Kid Flash and the rest. Batman is just my leader. But I also know this whole thing has been different for you and I. You, as Robin, were kind of positioned as a sidekick. And you knew he was training you to ultimately become Batman one day.” I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“But you’re not Batman. You’re your own hero. You have a different way of bringing good to this world, and that’s okay. Don’t question yourself, Dick. Plus, you’re also a leader and a good one at that. You have so much in store for your future. I have so much faith in you.” I smile warmly up at him. Yes, now Dick was taller than me, who would’ve thought. He smiled back.

“Thanks. I swear, you’re the wisest person I know. You should join us on a mission some time. I’m sure Wally would be thrilled.”

“Hah, thanks, but Gotham’s enough for me right now.” I considered my next action, knowing I was taking a risk. Was it bad to flirt with the boy you basically watched grow up?

“So would _only_ Wally be thrilled, then?” I smiled coyly, leaning on the breakfast bar. He smiled his crooked smile back at me.

“Not at all,” he said. “I would, in fact, be absolutely over _whelmed_ with joy.”

“That sounds sarcastic,” I said with a suspicious grin. He walked a pace towards me, closing the space between us.

“It’s not,” he said, his eyes growing serious. “You know, with all these changes, with Nightwing, and the covert team… it’s really made me think about everything. Including you and I...,” he said, looking everywhere but my eyes. I just nodded dumbly, actually shocked he was acknowledging our chemistry. We had only been friends until now… flirty friends who may have played a game of seven minutes of heaven back when he was Robin. But in true Batman-style, we had never communicated our feelings. Perhaps with his abandonment of the Bat mantle, other habits were being abandoned too.

“It’s no secret. I like you Barbara,” his eyes connected with mine. Seeing my curved smile, he reached out his arms to hold me in his grasp. God, he was handsome. His dark, unruly hair curled over his forehead above his bright, sapphire eyes. He had sharp cheekbones and the perfect mouth. One that was just asking to be kissed. And his voice… it was warm and boyish and deeply masculine at the same time. It sounded like home.

I caught myself staring at his mouth. I quickly looked away into his eyes. The air around us was charged and heavy with importance. It was also painfully aware for both of us that if one of us made the next move, things would never be the same between us. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to make a decision, just as I was.

Suddenly I remembered the other day in the Batcave, I was watching him in awe as he trained with his escrima sticks, moving, gliding, conquering with his fast hits and jabs like it was the easiest thing in the world. It was so sexy, the way he confidently moved and attacked with precise skill and accuracy. I wanted to attack him right there — especially with his perfectly sculpted body in his new black and light blue suit.

But now will work just fine, too.

Literally one second before I was able to close the gap between us and finally kiss him — he did first. As our lips met, I felt a gush of adrenaline, like I was jumping off the highest skyscraper in Gotham. We were falling together, but it never felt more natural. His kiss was warm and soft and steady. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt my hands reach up and wrap around his neck. He pulled me in close, our bodies right against each other. We kissed for a long time. When you wait this long for something, you don’t want it to be over quick.

He lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, and I couldn’t help but laugh in glee. It was like I weighed nothing in his arms. He set me down on the kitchen counter — then we really went to town. The first barrier was broken, and we weren’t looking back. He kissed me deeply, passionately, his tongue finally joining with mine. My fingers tangled in his dark hair as each fevered breath and quiet moan went straight between my legs. He kissed my neck hungrily as I just pushed myself harder and harder against his body, aching to fulfill something more inside me. I sucked on his tongue and bit his lip; he licked my lips and all around the inside of my mouth. After a moment’s hesitation he reached under my fitted grey shirt to touch my breast. He sighed into the crevice of my neck and shoulder.

I pulled my shirt off over my head, then reached for his. It was gone in a flash and I couldn’t help but stare at his chest longingly. He was too perfect; it was unfair. Then I noticed he was staring at my chest too. I smiled and unleashed my round, fleshy breasts from their restraint.

“Oooh, geez,” he murmured before bringing his face down to connect cheek to breast. His tongue came out to kiss and lick my nipple, his other hand kneading my other breast roughly. I leaned my head back, focusing purely on the sensations Dick was inflicting upon my body. It was glorious. I held him tightly to me with my legs. I couldn’t believe we had finally took the plunge. At this point in my life, there was no one but Dick. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He was… and still is… perfect Dick Grayson.

We made love in my new kitchen. I pushed my panties to the floor, he released his cock from his dark jeans and slowly pushed it inside me. We kissed while he thrusted in and out, gaining speed steadily. Pretty soon he was fucking me hard, and clusters of cutlery crashed to the ground, mingling with the sounds of his moans and my cries.

“— Barbara?” His voice brought me back to present-day Dick. A Nightwing all grown up. And he didn’t belong to me. I looked into the white eyes of his domino mask. I pushed a button and my chair went into a rest position so it was equal to his while we continued to speed into Gotham.

“Did you hear me?” He said softly. I nodded.

“We’re never done,” I croaked. He held my face with a gloved hand. I suddenly realized I had leaned towards him, and he was leaning towards me. When did that happen? Suddenly I felt the charged energy that was there right before our first real kiss. It had been so long since we had been together, it almost felt new to be near him like this. Almost.

He leaned incrementally closer to me, glancing at my mouth, and a small portion of my mind panicked.

“Dick,” I said, my eyes growing wide. “We… can’t.” He looked almost pained. Had he been waiting for this moment? I thought he was going to pull away, but at the last moment —

“I’m sorry, Babs,” he said quickly before his hand snaked around my neck and roughly pulled my lips to his.

I should have pulled away. I know that. I should have stopped it right there. I mean, what about Starfire? But his kiss was intoxicating. It felt right, it felt familiar, warm, secure. With Jason and Bruce, everything felt so fleeting: _Was it real? What were they thinking? Would this ever happen again? What should I do?_ Suddenly by comparison Dick was uncomplicated — ironic since he had just previously called _me_ complicated. But to me, he was like home. Almost like Gotham itself.

I kissed back with total abandon. Our tongues immediately met like long lost friends. I jumped over to straddle him in his seat and he held my face roughly, turning it this way and that to kiss me just like he had wanted to for months. I pushed myself down on his growing penis while he kissed and licked my neck up to my ear. I gasped as the sounds of his passion filled me, and I felt a strong desire to tear off my costume, and his too.

But right at that moment, the car slowed to a halt. We both looked out the front windshield in alarm, me craning my neck to look back. We had arrived. I leaped off of Nightwing and sat back on the driver’s seat before anyone noticed, feeling like a teenager who just got caught making out with her boyfriend in the car. As the rooftop hissed open above us we looked at each other in silence. His face was flushed and I’m sure mine was too. Worse off, he still had an erection to deal with. There was no time to talk — I could see Damian, Tim, and Bruce climbing out of the Batmobile ahead of us. Without any warning, I punched my fists together and gave Dick a fairly light, but swift, punch to the arm.

“ _Ahhhrh_!” He yelled out in pain. His arm reached out to grab the inflicted spot.

“That should help,” I said quietly, before pulling myself out of the vehicle. I climbed off the side and walked towards Batman. It seems we were out on the industrial side of the docks, right on the entrance of… the sewer system. Great. Why do bad guys always have the worse-smelling hideouts?

It seems like my punch-of-life worked, because Dick joined me soon after I reached the Batmobile. We looked at each other meaningfully. I gave him a small smile of apology for the hit. I could see his mouth was red from our aggressive kissing, and I just prayed no one noticed. My mouth felt a little stung as well.

“Red Hood, are you hidden with a good vantage point?” Batman said with a finger to his communicator.

“Do you _see_ me?” Jason said, his voice rich with attitude. Even though he wasn’t around to notice, I rolled my eyes.

“I saw that Batgirl,” he said. Or maybe he was.

“It seems like we’re going underground,” Tim said, pointing to the wide cylindrical pipe opening with his staff. A few inches of foreboding green slimy liquid oozed out of it, illuminated by dim, flickering industrial lights that led into an unknown haze.

“Well, tail us as best you can,” Bruce said to Jason.

“Copy,” he said. I heard the unmistakable clicking of his guns being assembled. We all walked towards the pipe, which was just wide enough to fit even Bruce as long as he crouched a bit. Right near the entrance I noticed something on the ground. I reached down and picked up torn, crumpled illustrated pages from _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_.

“I think we got the right place,” Damian said, peeking around me to see the pages.

“Stay alert, everyone,” Bruce said in his usual commanding tone. “If we’re implanted with these invisible chips… He can make us do anything.”


	7. Nightwing Goes Mad - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. To be honest, this one was a challenge and I've struggled with it. I was actually debating on whether I should even post it, but I figured I needed to finish up this series. This, I believe, will be the last chapter of Batgirl's Thrills. I think I've reached all I can do here, but I am toying around with the idea of doing one-offs or a small mini-series with BatgirlxRedHood or BatgirlxBatman that follows the timeline/story I've created here. But I'm not quite sure yet. Also WARNING! This chapter actually does NOT contain any explicit sexy sexy times, so if that's what you're here to read and enjoy I apologize. I tried to fit one in, but it just wasn't working. That's why I think I'm ready for a new perspective with a new story :) I really hope you've enjoyed reading Batgirl's Thrills x
> 
> EDIT: I totally lied. Now that I've had the night to think about it, I think I have one more chapter in me to wrap things up. Stay tuned!

“Ow, Tim, that’s my foot!”

“Sorry — I can’t see anything.”

“Why are you the only one with nightvision, Batman?”

“I gave you all goggles. It’s not my fault if you left them in the cave. Now quiet.”

“Like we don’t have enough stuff to carry...”

“I have _mine_.”

“Good for you.”

“Ow! Grayson!”

“Well, don’t walk so slow!”

“Everyone — _quiet!_ ”

You would think with more of us there we would be _more_ efficient. But first and foremost I think we’d all prefer to work alone.

“Seriously, guys, haven’t you heard of something called _stealth?”_ Red Hood said over the communicator.

We’d been walking for almost 30 minutes now in a maze of tunnels and pipes underneath Gotham. We were getting antsy and I couldn’t help but feel this whole thing was a trap. Or a wild goose chase.

“We should split up,” Dick said. “I’m not picking up any heat signatures apart from the odd rat. Once one of us finds him we’ll radio in.” Batman considered it for a moment.

“Fine,” he said. “But we need to go in groups. We can’t risk one of us getting a chip implanted without the rest knowing.”

Batman turned around and considered his teams.

“Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin… head east. Batgirl and I will continue forward.” Despite everything, my heart skipped a beat. But then I thought about what he said back in the cave: “ _Just stay safe out there._ ” Was he babysitting me? I looked up at his enigmatic face, which, like usual, revealed nothing. I put my hands on my hips, displeased with being coddled.

We split up, everyone more alert now that the conditions were changing. I walked right behind Batman in silence. The only sounds were the soft sloshing of water beneath our boots, the odd drip reverberating through the tunnels, and the scurry of rat feet — _that_ I didn’t want to think about.

It was almost meditative though, the eerie silence, the anticipation. I always prefer a more open setting, naturally: more places to hide, areas to work off of, room to play. But here, in the dark, my senses were hyper aware as I became Batman’s shadow. Yes, I had to admit I felt a level of comfort knowing he was there to have my back, but I had to remember I was there to have his too. Despite all of our differences, I had to believe we were equals. That was extremely difficult most of the time. But I must say, now I can just think about the clocktower. Up there, we were on the same level. An even playing field.

Oh that night… the sounds he made. The way he held my face. How he pushed me to my knees. How he entered me… the feeling of his weight on top of me, the full feeling of him inside me. Every fiber of my being knew we could never be anything more than what we were now. Still, I couldn’t help but remember his dark chocolate brown eyes — warm and kind, wise and experienced, gazing into mine. I almost stopped short.

Subconsciously, I reached my hand out to his billowing cape before me. I let the fabric run through my fingers softly. I felt myself bite my lip. I thought I could go unnoticed, but that was such a naive thought when it came to Bruce. I jerked my hand back when I saw him look back at me slightly over his shoulder. I felt my cheeks begin to burn — but then I saw his small half-smile smirk. I smiled back, embarrassed before turning away.  

It was getting dark in the tunnel now as we moved right, then left, then right again. The industrial lights in here were much more dim and flickering ominously.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of yellow dart perpendicular from us, from one tunnel to the next.

“What was that?” I whispered. As a force of habit I leaned back towards the shadows only to grip the concrete wall behind me. Nowhere to hide. I saw Batman adjust something on his cowl lenses.

“There are people ahead. At least thirty. Looks like they’re in a large open chamber. Nightwing: converge on my coordinates.”

“Gotcha,” Dick said.

“Ready?” Batman said, turning to me.

“So ready,” I said, itching to finally see some action. We ran towards a large round opening on the right and down a narrow rickety metal staircase. We followed it onto a large concrete stage with a grand sewer waterfall against one wall. This sight alone would have been impressive enough, if it weren’t for the large crowd of blond women who all at once turned to look at us.

“Batman!” A voice echoed through the chamber. “It certainly did take you long enough to find us. My darlings and I have been waiting oh so long.” Up on the metal bridge that crossed over the waterfall stood the Mad Hatter.

He was a small man with tufts of white hair poking on either side of his large green and purple top hat with a white card jutting out the side. He wore large checkerboard pants and a purple jacket with oversize lapels. But I wasn’t looking at him — I observed the blonde women curiously who just stared blankly at us, their eyes dead. They were all ages, some young pre-teens, others pushing seventy years old.

“Who are these women, Hatter?” I yelled, my teeth grinding in anger. If he even touched any of them...

“Oh dear me, oh my, who is that now?” He sang leaning over the railing to get a good look at me. “Why it’s Batgirl! You know, you would make a tremendous blonde, I daresay —”

“—WHO ARE THEY?” Batman roared beside me.

“Why, don’t you recognize her, Batman?” He said, jumping down to a secondary concrete landing. “It is my love, my life, my Alice.” He jumped down to our level and grabbed a young blonde woman, around my age, around the waist. He brought a hand to her cheek as she looked off into space, emotionless.

“You should know, you were the one who stole her from me,” he spat, suddenly harsh, as he glared at Batman behind me. “But you cannot keep us apart, we are one, we are two, we are three, four, five, free!” He passed from one woman to the next, waltzing with them around the floor, the waterfall and flood lights behind him giving the scene a twisted romantic mood. I stared at him bewildered.

“He’s gone nuts,” Jason muttered into our communicators. I twisted around to face away from the Mad Hatter.

“Red Hood, where are you?” I whispered, a finger against my ear.

“I go where I am needed most, babe,” he said. I rolled my eyes, growling.

“We’re five minutes away from you two,” Nightwing said on the line.

I turned back to the Hatter and saw him giving a final bow to a young girl, not yet 13. I felt sick.

“Hatter, that is not Alice. None of these women are Alice!” I yelled harshly across the room. He turned to me with a strange fire in his milky pale blue eyes. I wanted to look away… every inch of me wanted to escape his perverse gaze — his wrinkled eyes with deep crevices and dried yellow gunk crusting its edges — but I held my ground.

“She may not be _my_ Alice, but she is Alice. They are all Alice. You can be my Alice, too, just bring your pretty hair over here…” He reached out a bony hand towards my hair. Before I could strike him in any way, quick as lightning, Batman reached out a hand and roughly pulled him up by the collar.

“ _Don’t touch her,_ ” he growled between his teeth before he slammed Hatter into the wall behind us. He just laughed uproariously and started babbling:

“And so he sees

These pretty trees

Are crumpets made for tea!

Oh family

How I want thee

Now Alice, come to me!!”

I just watched him, hands on my hips, when suddenly a force from behind struck me so hard I catapulted into the wall in front of me. I fell back onto my bottom before pulling myself up swiftly, my head woozy from the impact.

The young “Alice” who was around my age stood at the ready to strike again.

“What?” I looked over at the Hatter who had escaped Bruce’s grip as he tried to fight off his own mob of blonde attackers. “What did you do to them!?”

“They do what they must for the man they love!” He called over the noise. “They were lost souls — runaways, children, students, mothers, elderly, all abandoned! But I saw them for who they really were… Alice. They were ALICE!”

“You’re — crazy!” I yelled as my attacker lunged for me again. I dodged, then brought up my arms to block her onslaught of attacks. I couldn’t hurt her. They were innocent victims here — probably all kidnapped. I glanced over at Bruce, who was also struggling to fend off multiple attackers without actually harming them in any way.

“AH! The rest of the family has arrived!” As I wrestled my girl to the ground, trying to pin her securely, I saw Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin enter the scene with looks of bewilderment on their faces.  

“Alices! Attack the undeserving _family_ ,” The Hatter called from his bridge above the waterfall. “Bring them to me.”

The mob of blondes flooded us against the wall. I kept seeing Bruce reach for his knock-out gas in his belt before being overcome by the women who, through the Mad Hatter’s mind control influence, fought like experienced fighters. We each blocked and evaded to our greatest skill, but we couldn’t play defense forever.

Three women threw themselves on Nightwing’s — and then Red Robin’s — backs, and they each attempted to flip them off without inflicting any excess damage.

“Be careful! Any one of them could be carrying microchips. All they have to do is touch you and you’re done for,” Jason yelled over our communicators.

But he didn’t have much reason to worry. We were being manhandled at this point, so if they wanted us microchipped it was going to happen. But no one did. They simply restrained our hands and pushed us to our knees in front of the Mad Hatter on his pedestal in front of the sewer waterfall.

“Ugh, get off me lady!” Damian yelled before whipping his blade at a middle-aged woman who was attempting to push him down. The strike grazed her cheek leaving a bloody welt as she fell back onto the ground.

“Robin!” I called after him.

“What else am I supposed to do! I can’t stop _him_ without hurting some of them!” He whined right before another attacker knocked the blade out of his hand and pushed him to the ground.

“Quiet, little bird!” Mad Hatter screeched from his perch. He began to pace the length of the bridge, muttering to himself. He pushed the hat off his head, revealing a shiny bald spot.

“Don’t worry bats… I didn’t lure you here to kill you myself.” Jason scoffed in our communicators. “My Alice is not dead, so why should I want you dead? What I do want is for you all to feel _helpless_. Helpless to your innermost, deepest, darkest, most twisted desires.” He grinned his yellow teeth at us.

“They all said I was sick. They said I was perverted!”

“Yeah,” Damian muttered. “They still do.”

“— But we all have these… “ _inappropriate”_ wants, apparently like my deep, devoted affection for Alice. Even within _families_. Families like yours!” He yelled, pointing at Batman. What was he talking about? Was he talking about sexual things? Why was everyone in Gotham so obsessed with sex?! I glanced at Nightwing incredulously. He just shrugged, as baffled as I was.

“Now, these needs and wants are so deep rooted within your consciousness, you might not even know what they are. But we’ll know. We’ll all know… And then, only then, will I allow death. But not by _my_ hand… Oh, no.” He grinned widely, popping the hat back on his head. “Girls?”

I twisted my neck around to see a blonde woman walking towards each of us with a chip clutched between her fingers.

“Time to go!” Red Robin called before sweeping his surrounding women to the ground and leaping away.

“Scatter!” Batman called out before popping the trigger off a can of knockout gas. I quickly put my small gas mask over my nose and mouth and grappled up to a small concrete opening near the ceiling. As I perched there to survey the scene, I could see Batman tackling Mad Hatter to the ground. I smiled to myself. Hatter really never stood a chance.

“Batgirl!” I heard Dick call over the communicator in my ear. “I could use a hand over here. I’m down a couple tunnels from the chamber.”

“Copy, Nightwing. I’ll follow your coordinates.” I slid down the shaft into the original chamber Batman and I were in before we found our way into the chamber.

My heart was pounding from the excitement of it all as I ran down an empty tunnel, the water splashing lightly underneath my feet. A few more corners to turn before I reached Nightwing… man, how did he get all the way down here so fast? I tried to remember the specific hold I could press into the shoulder to knock someone unconscious… I had to get these girls and women home safe, and not with a giant bruise on their forehead. I mean, they’d have to say Batgirl gave it to them...

“—Nightwing!” I stopped short as I turned a bend and almost ran straight into Dick. “What happened? Where are the girls?”

“I managed to lose them,” he said with an odd crooked grin on his face.

“Great, let’s get going then. The others might need our help rounding up the rest,” I said turning away to head back.

He grabbed my arm tight.

“Hold on,” he said before positioning me against the wall.

“Hey — what are you doing?”

“I wanna talk, let’s talk,” he said, spinning his escrima sticks before placing them in their holster on his back. “We need to have a discussion about us, Babs. I’m not going to be led on by you again then dropped the next day.” I stared at him incredulously with wide eyes.

“I don’t have nearly enough time to tell you how wrong you are about that in every way. We have to go Dick, come on—” I said, starting to jog back the other way. He grabbed me with both hands now and slammed me against the wall.

“Wha— Ouch!” I yelled as my head hit solid concrete. Why was he being so rough with me? Did our infidelity in the car actually push him over the edge? A wave of guilt washed over me as I looked at his tense and pinched face. Despite anything that Jason might say, Dick wasn’t a cheater. Now thanks to me, I might have broken him.

“Just stay, Batgirl!” He shouted. I couldn’t help it — I actually shrunk back a little. This roughness didn’t sound like Dick… it actually reminded me of Jason. A man who had lost all inhibitions.

He held me desperately, his hair falling over his eyes.

“I’m not going to let you go, Babs. And I’m not going to let anyone else touch you. Not Jason, not Bruce —” My heart palpitated in shock. But he continued his list quickly: “not Tim, or Damian, or anyone… _Anyone!_ ” I could feel my arms bruising underneath his grip.

“Nightwing,” I said calmly, attempting to reason with him as a fellow crime-fighter and friend, not just a past lover. “You’re talking crazy. Tim and Damian are just kids. Everything is fine, and everything between you and I is going to be fine. Let go of me now…” I said. As he stared into my eyes unblinking I had more than half a mind to alert the others. If I could touch a finger to my communicator they could listen in… but Dick held me so tight.

Suddenly, he let me go. He dropped his arms and took a step back, rubbing his eyes with one hand. I watched him cautiously, waiting to see what he would do.

“Are you okay now?” I said, holding my arms up slightly as if dealing with an unstable person… which I was. He looked at me curiously, his face changing from one in anguish to cool complacency.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled his cocky Dick Grayson smile and looked at me like _I_ was crazy. “Howww are you?”

“I… I’m good… Thanks,” I said awkwardly as I studied him closely. He just looked back at me with a half grin, seemingly back to normal.

“Alright… Let’s get going then,” I said again, and for the third time I turned to walk away. Then —

“Hold up a sec, BG,” he said, stepping in front of me, blocking my path. I looked up at him as he towered over me. For some reason he seemed excessively large and domineering. I felt my fists clench tightly. I’d faced enough enemies in my day to know when someone was a threat.

“I’m going to tell you what I want, and then you’re going to do it… okay?” He said slowly and arrogantly. “You never listen to me, and it’s time you did.” I felt my internal temperature skyrocket in absolute rage.

“What the FUCK are you talking ab—” Suddenly he reached out and grabbed me, smashing his lips against mine roughly. He forced his tongue into my mouth and held my head in place by my hair with a death grip. I struggled to escape his hold.

“Get off me!” I managed to grunt out as we grappled with one another.

“Barbara, come on,” he said, snaking an arm down my backside to grip my bottom and crotch tightly from behind. Despite the obvious danger, I felt my body respond to his aggressive touch at my most sensitive spot. I collapsed slightly against his chest. He used the opportunity to twist his other hand around my hair and pull back so I had to look up at him. I gritted my teeth in both complete fury and unwanted arousal.

“Why does Jason get all the fun? Let’s fuck like we never did back then,” he said in a strange raspy voice, his white teeth glistening as his lips twisted into a perverse grin. It couldn’t have been clearer that Dick was implanted with a chip. He would never talk to me — or handle me — like this. I was so caught up in trying to decipher the trouble I caused by kissing him on the way here, that I totally neglected to read the so obvious signs of mind control. And it makes complete sense that this would be his darkest desire. While we were dating our sex wasn’t particularly rough or sexy or imaginative after the first few weeks. Now he knows Jason and I get dirty and he wants in. Under different circumstances I could have entertained the idea. But here and now… I’d had enough.

With my arms completely free, I punched Dick in the stomach, twice in the face then kicked him down so he collapsed roughly on the floor. I knew I wasn’t going to get lucky like that again now that he was no longer distracted. I swiftly put a finger to my communicator. And the first name to push through my lips surprised me —

“Jason! I —” I turned to check in on Dick when a hard punch landed straight on the side of my face. The force drove me to the floor, and I already felt blood pooling in my mouth. My ears rang and vision struggled to stabilize.

“Batgirl, what’s up? We’re almost done in here. We’ve had to find a bunch of the girls who were just meandering through the sewers, but —” Jason babbled on. I spit the blood out of my mouth.

“JASON, stop! I need some help,” I said, lifting my stomach out of the grimy pool of water I was currently soaking in. I suddenly felt Dick’s heavy body straddle mine, locking me to the ground. He pushed my head against the floor, and I struggled to breathe air as I was half submerged in water.

“Errgh!” I growled in protest.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked, way too casually. “I see Nightwing’s with you, can that loser not hold his own anymore? Heh heh…” I felt Dick fumble with my belt, trying to get it off and pull my pants down. I felt my face burn and heart jump in panic. Oh my god, was he trying to have sex with me?

“Ahh! JASON, get over here!” I screamed, my voice cracking in panic. I struggled against Dick’s hands and body weight. My belt released and fell into the water. Dick picked it up and threw it far down the tunnel.

“That’s enough, Barbara,” he rasped evilly, close to my ear. “I already told you before, we’re going to do what I want for once. No more runaround.”

“I’m on my way, Barbie,” Jason said with extreme urgency and seriousness in his voice now. He heard Dick. He knew something was very, very wrong. “Hold him off for me, okay?” He said. Jason’s voice quelled the rising panic in my chest. Of course, I didn’t want to get hurt or molested any longer, but I didn’t want Dick to wake up from this nightmare and realize he had done something to me… something he would sorely, sorely regret.

With his head so close to mine, I saw my opening. I jerked my head back and clonked his cranium with mine.

“Argh!” He yelled as I shoved him off of me and righted my costume the best I could. I swiped the sewer water off my face. As Dick returned to his feet I arranged myself into a ready fighting stance. I didn’t want to do this. But to save Nightwing, I’d have to destroy him. I punched my fists together and they illuminated with electric power. Dick gave me a taunting smile as he spinned his escrima sticks off his back.

“Looks like you’ve got a new toy. Let’s see if you’ve had enough time to train with them. You know, the addition of electricity adds a new weight. Could throw you off your fighting style. Just a warning,” he shrugged before his sticks ignited in a bright blue sizzle.

“Dick, come on, you gotta get out of this,” I said, mostly to myself. Dick just smiled and lunged at me. I blocked his sticks with my gauntlets, over and over as he attacked with vengeance. I’d sparred with Dick countless times. I knew his moves and all his tricks. But this Dick wasn’t fighting like mine usually did. The flair, the acrobatics, the spins and techniques were all gone. All that was left was a brutish Nightwing with only one sole purpose: to hurt me. And, I guess according to Mad Hatter, then kill me.

In this enclosed space there was nowhere to go but forward and backward. I swung a flurry of kicks at him until he grabbed one and twisted his torso around to hit the side of my face with his stick. The shocking blow made impact with my skull. I felt my eyes go into a daze, completely unaware of his follow-up attack as he now heaved both sticks to hit me again — one on the head, the other on my shoulder. The force twisted me into the wall, and I collapsed onto the ground jittering with aftershock. I blinked my eyes in shock as I saw blood pooling into the sewer water my hands were submerged in. What was happening? I couldn’t lay a finger on him!

I saw his shadow tower over me right before he began kicking me hard, landing blows on my side and stomach, one after the other. I grunted in pain and nausea as I swallowed down bile and blood before I had to spit it out again.

He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up easily to look me straight in the face.

“Even all bloodied and bruised, you still look beautiful,” he said in a strange distant voice. I could barely see him. I knew I was losing it. He leaned down and kissed me, my blood smearing over his face. As he pulled away, he looked even more demented than ever. With an animalistic growl, I shoved him away from me and swung an electrified punch into his face — I screamed out in pain as I jostled my ribs. He had definitely broken a few when he kicked me. Before I even had time to right myself up again, a stick swung in the opposite direction I was leaning catapulted me the other way. Immediately I could feel myself blacking out. Where was this power coming from? How could it have gone so wrong? Although I knew I was fighting Dick, everything that made Dick who he was, was long gone.

“Sometimes you have to destroy the one you love to get the closure you want,” he said standing over me. I could see him raising a stick up above me, as if to stab me through the gut, when suddenly — a mass of red and brown tackled Nightwing to the ground.

“Nightwing! What are you _doing_?” Red Hood yelled. The two wrestled on the ground grunting and groaning as one tried to best the other.

“I… love… her..!” Dick struggled out through Jason’s grip. Jason was always the best, apart from Batman, in ground attacks. He had the body type to overpower any one of us easily.

“Then why are you trying to _kill_ her?!” Jason shouted. He had Dick in a chokehold, trying to make him go unconscious. I watched dumbly from the ground, blinking a combination of sweat, blood, and sewer water out of my eyes.

“I… don’t… know!” Dick gasped. Using his flexibility to his advantage, he brought his knees up to hit Red Hood in the face and escape the hold. As the two faced each other a couple paces away, Nightwing wiped water out of his eyes.

“You stole her from me! You knew I never stopped loving her!” Dick screamed, seemingly reverting to his former desperate personality.

“I didn’t do shit. Believe it or not, Barbara has a mind of her own,” Jason drawled.

“Grrrrah!” Nightwing lunged at Red Hood and the two fell into a grapple again.

I attempted to lift myself up, but the world was twisting beneath me. Black dots speckled my vision. Determined to stay useful, I willed my body up onto my legs just in time to see Red Hood take out a gun and, before I could process any faster, release the trigger on Dick.

“Noooo!” I screamed, an ocean sound roaring in my ears. I collapsed at the same time as Dick, and we both crashed to the earth with a splash of water. I heard Jason’s feet sprint towards me before collapsing to his knees. He scooped me up into his arms as tears rolled down my cheeks freely.

“Barbie, Barbie,” Jason whispered to me, as he cradled my head gently. “It’s okay, it was only a tranquilizer gun. Dick is sleeping safely and we’ll get that chip out. Alright? You just stay awake now.” I coughed up another bout of blood that was trapped in the back of my throat. I tried to lean up, but my broken ribs instead had me crying out in alarm and pain. Jason helped me lean up slightly and he wiped the blood dripping down my chin and down my forehead.

“Shit. I should have come sooner. I’m sorry, Barbie. I’m sorry. You’re going to be okay, I promise.” I just stared at him bleakly as his red helmet went in and out of focus. I could feel my consciousness slipping further and further away as the pain of Dick’s attacks started to grow as any adrenaline protection ebbed away. I woozily reached a hand out to touch Red Hood’s helmet. He quickly pressed a release and his mask slide back to reveal his face. His handsome, troubled, worried, face. I lightly touched my fingers to his cheek. He clasped my hand and pressed it firmly to his face. As I looked into his green eyes, I saw something I hadn’t seen from Jason since his death. It was unmistakable. It was fear. I felt one last tear roll down my cheek before I felt my eyes begin to close.

“Stay awake! You need to stay awake — please!” Jason pleaded loudly. But I just felt so tired. I needed to sleep.

“Oh my god. What happened?” I heard Tim say over Red Hood’s shoulder.

“What happened to Nightwing?” Damian said, alarmed as he went to his big brother’s side.

“We need to get her out of here. Now. Back to the cave,” Batman’s normally even voice was spiked with alarm.

I finally let go, the last words I would hear for a while trailing into silence:

“Alfred. We’re on our way back. Batgirl is heavily injured. Set up the…—”

“Barbara,” Jason whispered close to my ear. “Stay with me. Please… stay…”

* * *

I woke up with my head pounding. A deep, deep-rooted pounding that made me never want to open my eyes again. But to demand more painkillers I needed to open my eyes. Then I realized there were people talking around me.

“I’d never seen Batman so shaken. At least not since Jason, of course.”

“I asked Father why he was so worried. I mean, _I_ knew she would be okay, but he wouldn’t say anything.”

“Don’t call him Father to me, that freaks me out.”

“But he is my father…”

“I know, but still… Barbara! You’re awake!”

I opened my eyes to see Tim and Damian at the foot of my bed dressed in their normal clothes. We were in the Batcave on the medical floor — I could hear my heart monitor beeping… combined with another heart monitor slightly off-sync from mine. I turned my head (and winced in pain) to see Dick on the bed adjacent from mine. He was fast asleep with a couple cuts and bruises on his face. I could see where I had punched him.

“What in the world happened? Why does my head hurt so bad?” I asked bringing a hand to my head. I could feel various bandages and wrappings around my face and skull. I tried to sit up and gasped. “And my side!”

“You’ve got three broken ribs, a broken nose, five stitches on your cheek there, and a concussion. Nice line up. Looks like Nightwing kicked your ass,” Tim said smartly. I brought a hand to my nose. Yup, there was a brace there.

“That wasn’t Nightwing! It was someone else. It was like a whole new fighter. And I couldn’t hurt Dick. I – I didn’t want to I guess. Deep down. I don’t know what happened.” I pressed my face into my hands. Dick and Tim glanced at each other.

“I was just kidding, Barbara. I’m sorry. Dick is fine; we got the microchip out of his neck and managed to get them out of all the girls as well. Batman is working with your dad right now to find out where they came from and bring them back to their homes.”

“Dick is okay?” I looked over at him. Admittedly, I was in much worse shape than he looked right now.

“He woke up real quick after we took the chip out,” Damian said, walking closer to the head of my bed. “Apparently, he doesn’t remember anything. Nothing since one of the Alices planted him with a chip after the knockout gas went off.”

“He doesn’t remember… anything?” I asked. Damian shook his head. I was almost relieved. I thought of all things, this could have potentially ruined our friendship, let alone anything else. But now it was only a memory for me, and me alone. Though now that I thought about it, I wasn’t quite sure how I felt about that.

Suddenly I felt a small hand on my arm. I looked up to see Damian standing over me, his cheeks slightly pink.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said in his gruff voice, looking away from me. I smiled. These moments were so rare with this deadly rascal. I felt a warm feeling fill my heart — the first time in a long time.

“Thank you, Damian.”

“Me too!” Tim said stepping next to Damian. “We need you here. It’s not a team without you.” I smiled, suddenly emotional. Maybe it was the drugs.

“Oh, and he’s been here with you the whole time… about 24 hours now,” Tim stepped aside to reveal Jason who was fast asleep in a chair, his head lolled to his chest and his arms crossed before him with his jacket hood hovering over his eyes. I could see an untouched lunch sitting on the floor by his feet, no doubt brought my Alfred.

“We’ll leave you two,” Tim said with a wink. Oh geez. The two trailed out, but not before Damian gave Jason’s chair a kick and he snorted awake.

“Hey!” Jason yelled after him before he saw me sitting up in my bed. “Barbie!” He jumped up to his feet and strode the three paces it took to get to my bedside. “How are you? Do you feel okay?”

I watched him as his eyes darted around my body as if checking for anything new or out of the ordinary. I found this behavior extremely odd.

“I’m okay. Are _you?_ ” I said with a small chuckle. But instead of his usual quip or insult, he just chuckled lightly back and ran a hand through his black and white hair. I raised an eyebrow before I found it hurt too much and kept my face neutral. I could see a thick five o’clock shadow coming in and his usual bags under his eyes darker than normal.

“Why did you stay here? You know Alfred and the boys would have kept an eye on me.” He didn’t answer. He just looked at me, his green eyes piercing. We sat there in the silence, and I could feel my breathing start to speed up as the air grew oddly significant. Finally, he spoke.

“I realized… when I heard you — and saw you… in the sewer,” his eyes darted down and away from me. “I might… really care for you, Barbie.” I could have sworn my heart stopped had I not had a beeping heart monitor behind me. “I have a feeling I’ve kinda known for a while. And the way I dealt with it was to continue to be an asshole,” he said with a small scoff. “But I knew I had to tell you now before you almost die again,” he said with a half smile, and he finally looked up into my eyes.

My mind went completely blank as I struggled to process this information. My thinking had already felt sluggish and weak since I’d woken up. And now I had a bombshell to deal with. I just looked at him with a dumb look on my face, my mouth slightly and stupidly agape.

He didn’t seem to really notice. After a moment’s hesitation, he reached out his hands and clasped either side of my face gently. He leaned down towards me, the tip of his hair tickling my forehead.

“I need you, Barbie,” he whispered. “For so many reasons. I couldn’t… I can’t even think about life without you now. Really.”

“What’s happened to you?” I said softly, half-joking, half-not. He thought about it for a second.

“I don’t know.”

Then he brought his mouth down on mine softly, minding the cut on my lip. He kissed me in a way he never had before. It was tender, soft, yet passionate. It left me speechless. I felt my hand reach out to hold his cheek as we kissed. It felt reactionary. I wasn’t thinking — just reacting.

“What’s going on?” I heard Dick mumble beside me. I broke the kiss and whirled my head around (ouch) to see Dick watching us from his bed.

“Barbara. Dick.” Silently from the shadows emerged Batman — Bruce. Jason dropped his hands from my face and stepped away, embarrassed. Suddenly, he wasn’t in much of a bragging mood in front of them like yesterday. Not when he laid himself out there on the line like he just did. I could see in his eyes he was wondering if they had heard anything he had said to me.

And once again, here I was, caught in the middle of the three men in my life. For what felt like the hundredth time in a matter of weeks, I felt my cheeks begin to burn. We all looked at Batman. He approached my bed with purpose.

“We need to talk.”


	8. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to the end. Thank you so much for reading Batgirl's Thrills, and thank you to everyone who left comments or reviews for me — I've read them all and really appreciate you taking the time and effort to do that! As I've said before, this is my first ever fanfiction, and it's been really fun. It's been great connecting with people who all know and love the Batfamily lore, and especially those who believed Barbara deserved a fantastic sex life without any shame. I hope I've shaped all of our perception of her now into a badass hero who also proudly likes to get it on :) I will definitely be writing more in the future, so I hope to see you again soon!

“It has become abundantly clear that Batgirl’s relationship with you two has created a liability on this team.”

Batman towered over us as he stood at the foot of my bed, his mouth set in a hard line. I felt a strange mix of rage, embarrassment, irritation, nausea, and physical pain swirling inside me. I couldn’t formulate any sort of response — but Jason could. He stomped up to Batman, his fists clenched.

“Um, if my memory serves me correctly, I remember _Dick_ beating the shit out of Barbara, not me —”

“— Hey!” I said in protest.

“— and, in fact, _I_ was the one who saved her no thanks to you, Bruce. Maybe you should keep a closer eye on the weaker link on your team before you start casting blame.”

“Weaker link?” Dick said in a tense voice as he tried to sit himself upright in his bed. “I don’t remember doing anything wrong besides —”

“— I thought you didn’t remember _anything_ , Boy Wonder? Or did you just _forget_ that you almost killed the woman you supposedly _love?”_ Jason interjected. I looked at Jason sharply and felt Dick’s gaze turn to me.

“L-Love? Did I say that?” Dick asked softly. I could now feel Bruce watching me intensely. “Barbara, I’m so sorry about this. I had no idea, honestly. I can’t even imagine doing what I did to you, or what I could have done to you…”

“It’s alright, Dick,” I said with a small smile. “I knew it wasn’t you. Though I still couldn’t bring myself to take you out.” I heard Jason _hmph_ beside me.

“Listen,” Batman said, pulling his cowl off his head. I looked at his strangely troubled face underneath his dark, furrowed brows. His hair was adorably mussed. Every inch of me wanted to reach up and fix it for him — to run my hands through his hair. But then he turned towards me, and his piercing gaze brought me back to reality.

“Batgirl, your recovery is going to take a couple weeks. I think you should take this time to distance yourself from the job a little. And maybe even some time after you’ve healed.” … And reality hit me, hard.

“What?!” I exclaimed. “What are you saying? Are you benching me?” The heart rate monitor behind me seemed to spike into overdrive.

“Just temporarily. You need time away from all this. Not just for your sake, but for Dick and Jason. There’s clearly been an emotional compromise here, and I can’t have that out on the field.”

“Then why not bench one of them? Why am I the one who has to sit out?!” I glared at Bruce, who just looked at me defiantly. Bruce and I rarely butted heads, not compared to the other boys. But this was too far. Was I being punished for my… my sexual relationship with these guys? Maybe even with Bruce, himself? I couldn’t let it stand.

“I don’t think she needs to sit out,” Jason said, plopping himself back in his chair and putting his feet up on my bed. Hmm. He may care about me, but that doesn’t mean he magically got manners. “I work solo, I don’t need time away from her. I’m a part-timer on this team anyway — if that. And I’m willing to cut back hours,” he said with a wink to me.

“Yes, I agree,” Dick said. “This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have allowed myself to… to become compromised.”

“Oh, trust me, you two are going back to solo work. Dick, you’re going to stay in Blüdhaven until I say,” Batman said. Dick’s mouth opened to protest, but after a glance at me and my pathetic condition, he backed down.

“Great! So I don’t need to take a break, right? I should be fine in a week or two, then I’ll be back with you, Tim and Damian.” I said, feeling buoyant. This work was my life. It was hard for me to take even a couple days off from work.

“No.” Batman crossed his arms over his chest. I stared at him in silence. “I think it would be good for all of us to take some time apart, and Batgirl, you’re going to take time off.”

“But —” I interjected, like a child protesting being grounded.

“End of discussion. Now get some rest. Jason, time to head home.”

“I don’t —” Jason started.

“ _Now,”_ Batman said with frightening authority. Jason looked at him defiantly, but it was clear no one was going to change their mind. He walked back over to me.

“Think about what I said,” Jason said quietly before leaning down to plant a quick kiss on my hairline. Before any of us had time to ponder this unexpected and completely out of character move of tenderness, he was on his bike and peeling out of the Batcave.

With one last silent look, Bruce turned on his heels and went back into the manor. I sat there stewing when I noticed I was wearing just my sports bra and athletic hot shorts. Who undressed me?

I heard Dick stir next to me as he threw his feet over the raised bed and disconnected from his heart monitor. Apparently, he was feeling back to normal. I watched as he circled over to my bedside. My heart constricted as I realized I’d have to tell him the truth — that once again, our timing wasn’t right.

At this moment I didn’t know what was in store for me and Jason, let alone me and Bruce, but after the sewer, I knew Dick and I needed space. Real space this time. But Dick knew me too well — or maybe I was bad at hiding my emotions. He held his hands up before him as if to calm me down.

“Don’t worry, Babs, I’m not here to profess further love for you,” he said with a bittersweet laugh as he sat next to me. “I know what I did in the car was out of line, let alone what happened in the sewer.” He reached out and took my hand, clasping it between his warmly.

“I think it’s safe to say you drive me crazy — literally,” he said with a short chuckle, but avoiding my eyes. “You’re not mine to claim —”

“— And you’re not _mine_ to claim, either,” I butted in. I refused to let him blame himself completely when I reciprocated so freely. I had to accept it — I couldn’t have Nightwing constantly in my back pocket. “It’s just hard to let go,” I said quietly. Our eyes locked — his the brightest blue, the same color as the bird emblazoned on his chest. “I wasn’t kidding, what I said earlier. A part of me will always love you.” My voice ended in a desperate rasp.

“And I wasn’t kidding either. We may be apart for now, but with us, we’re never done.” He smiled his crooked, handsome, boyish smile. You couldn’t keep him down for long. “Remember that. 

I nodded, feeling a welling feeling build up within me that I desperately tried to quell. But once again, I couldn’t hide anything from my best friend. He swiftly chucked me under the chin with his fingers and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Seems like I’m being sent out of town,” he said standing up and giving his back a quick stretch. “And you’re going on vacation.” I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. And just like that the air around us settled and everything was normal once again.

“You mean given a pink slip?” I said with bitterness as I unhooked my annoying heart monitor.

“Nah, it’s not that. Bruce will snap out of it in a day or two. You know he’s always like this when one of us gets hurt. He blames himself, as if we’re still little kids he tricked into this business.”

“Yeah, I know. But this is extreme. He wants me to rest even after I’ve healed,” I said incredulously as if it was the most ridiculous thing I’d ever heard. Most wouldn’t understand, but Dick did. He stood there looking thoughtful.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” He asked. I considered it, but already knew what I had to do.

“No, it’s alright. I think I’ll try talking to him,” I said. Dick smiled.

“Best of luck, Batgirl,” he said, saluting me casually as he headed out the door. I sat back in my bed and crossed my arms, smiling. Things were at one time both incredibly easy and incredibly hard when it came to Richard Grayson. Maybe that’s why I kept coming back. 

“And I’m just a call away!” He called out and winked before disappearing out of sight.

 

* * *

 

As soon as I was able to (aka with Alfred’s approval as our resident nurse), I left the Batcave and headed home. In the days I spent in the Cave, Bruce didn’t visit me again, though I knew he kept an eye on me through his security cameras. He was avoiding me. I knew this would happen though, and I had a plan. I may not be able to talk to him as Batman, but I _could_ talk to him as Bruce Wayne. And talking to Mr. Wayne about Batman was my best shot at catching him off guard.

I walked through the front doors of Wayne Enterprises, an elaborate and breathtakingly large neo-art deco building right in the center of Gotham. The heels of my booties clicked quietly on the black marble floors, my grey mini-skirt swaying slightly as I walked towards the main desk. I stopped short when I saw the beautiful golden sculptural art piece behind the receptionists, who were tiny in comparison to its massive scale. I cleared my throat. I couldn’t lie — I was intimidated. I thought I’d have more influence over Bruce then Batman, but it was clear they were both equally powerful. Just in different ways. But I couldn’t turn back now.

“Hello, can you guide me to Mr. Wayne’s office?” I asked the woman behind the desk.

“Take the elevator to the top floor, honey. That’s all Mr. Wayne’s.” I gulped and nodded my thanks.

As I stepped into the elevator, I nervously checked my lipstick and eyeliner in my mirror compact. I had only been in Wayne Enterprises once before on a school field trip. Bruce had just taken up the helm of the company and had greeted us in the lobby. He had to have been in his mid-twenties then. I remember as a schoolgirl thinking he was incredibly handsome. He spoke so confidently before my class with his tailored suit and tall, authoritative stature. But even then I could see his eyes were warm and inviting. Who would have thought he was then beginning his career as the Batman, and I would become his Batgirl…

The golden elevator _dinged_ above me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and strode out, determined to be cool and confident in this situation. I had to get back out into the field — that was the mission. Sitting in a bed all week was agony. I wasn’t going to let him manhandle me after a mission went bad, especially when none of it was really my fault.

The lobby of Bruce’s floor was an open expanse of cream and black marble with higher ceilings than I thought possible. I walked up to his receptionist, an older woman with glasses and beautiful deep skin.

“Hello,” I said, trying to sound like I absolutely belonged there. “I have a 3 o’clock appointment with Mr. Wayne.” The receptionist looked at me over her glasses.

“Name?” She asked.

“Gordon,” I said. “The appointment name is under Commissioner James Gordon — my father. He should be joining soon.” I lied. I knew when I put the appointment in, Bruce wouldn’t see me. But he would see my dad, so I called pretending to be the police secretary.

The receptionist nodded and checked something on her desk.

“Alright, Ms. Gordon, I’ll just let Mr. Wayne know you’re here,” she said rising from her chair and walking towards the giant double doors behind her. She knocked and poked her head through.

“Mr. Wayne, you’re 3 o’clock is here,” she said to my relief. If she had said my name he could have refused right there and then. I heard a muffled reply from Bruce through the thick doors (of course he needs his privacy), and the receptionist beckoned me forward.

“He’s ready for you,” she said. No, I don’t think he is.

I slipped through the doors and stood there until I heard them close behind me. Bruce was sitting at his desk, deep in thought in the largest so-called office I had ever seen. A golden art deco arch glowed behind him with the Wayne Enterprises logo on it. Sleek gunmetal accents adorned the room, which included a small bar, a library, and two massive curved floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the city — including where the Batsignal would light up the night sky. I marveled at the room and the view. I almost resented him for how much money he had.

“Be with you in one second, Gordon,” Bruce said in his deep voice, not looking up. He was wearing a dark navy suit, his hair styled back in a professional, yet undeniably sexy mess of dark hair.

“That’s okay, I can wait,” I said, barely suppressing a laugh at my own little deception. His head jerked up instantly. 

“Barbara?” He exclaimed. I smiled slyly at him and gave an arrogant wave with a twinkle of my fingers. I couldn’t help but gloat at catching him off guard.

“What are you doing here?” He stood up behind his large desk with a look of intense disapproval on his face.

I walked up to his desk and dropped my bag in one of the two seats positioned in front of it.

“I want to talk about…” I quickly looked over my shoulder just to make sure no one could hear, but with Bruce I knew I had nothing to worry about. “Going back to work with the team. I’m ready to go, and I don’t see any reason why I need to sit out any longer.”

“Barbara, you shouldn’t be here. This is the last place we should be discussing these things,” he said sharply, his dark brows furrowing. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

“Well, you never visited while I was bedridden, and I could never catch you around the house, mysteriously,” I said with sarcasm.

“This is out of line. My word is final. I don’t have to give any more explanation than I already have,” he said taking a seat again and looking back down at his work.

“But I would _like_ more of an explanation, _Batman_ ,” I said harshly. His hand gripped a paper tightly as I let his alter ego’s name hang heavily in the air before us. He looked up at me, his deep brown eyes fierce.

“I told you before, you got injured pretty heavily, and I wanted you to take time off for your wellbeing. It’s my job to look after you all, especially when something goes wrong.”

“You’ve never had the boys sit out this long,” I said hotly. “They always went right back on the field once they had recovered, and I’ve been ready to go for days now. Is it because I’m a girl? What are you afraid of?”

“Watch it,” he said in warning. I couldn’t help my temper. I couldn’t believe his bullshit of him just giving extra time for my recovery. I was convinced he wanted me out of the game for good after all the trouble I caused with Dick and Jason and him. But I wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Bruce,” I said, getting up and walking around his desk towards him. Curiously, he rolled back in his chair away from me a little. I stopped short. I held my hands up as if to assure I wouldn’t touch him. Did he think I was some sex-crazed maniac or something? That with one touch, he’d succumb to my wicked ways?

“I’m sorry,” I said, a little hurt. “I-I won’t touch you.”

“No,” he said quickly, before rolling towards me again, but marginally. “It’s alright, I just…” he sighed and touched his fingertips to his forehead, leaning his elbow on the desk. “Listen, I was worried about you. I _am_ worried about you. I —”

“— I could see that,” I interjected. “But the time for worrying is over. When Dick or Tim get injured—”

“I’m not talking about Dick or Tim, I’m talking about you. You’re different. You—”

“— I’m a woman,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“No, you’re—” He tried again.

“— I’m not as skilled as them,” I finished for him, trying to get to the point.

“Stop interrupting!” He said powerfully as he stood to his feet. I flinched slightly at his voice. “We’ve made love, okay Barbara?” I felt my eyes go wide as he stood close before me. “And this is exactly why we never should have. I’m acting on my emotions instead of my intelligence, and nothing I tell myself can make me stop at this point.” I blinked at him, shocked. I couldn’t think of anything to say, and this was made worse as I stood mesmerized by his intense gaze.

“I…” I began, determined to start talking even though I had no idea what to say. “I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.” He looked away and sighed, as if defeated.

“Listen,” he said. “I know you’re with Jason. And I know you and Dick have a history. I don’t want to get in the way of that. In fact, I can’t get in the way of anything going on in your personal life. But that doesn’t mean I can separate myself from what we’ve done in the past.”

My heart was pounding as I heard him talk about and admit things I would never dream would come out of his mouth. I think it was easier for him as Bruce Wayne than as Batman. And I suddenly realized there was more going on within him than I thought when it came to… us. I always assumed he had sex with women as he pleased just to satisfy his natural needs. Be it with me, or Catwoman, or Talia... He was never a normal man to me, he was more than human — better than human. But just like with Dick, I had underestimated his depth. He _was_ a man, in the end.

“Dick… I… Jason…” I tried to spit out what I was trying to say in my mess of thoughts. He watched and listened patiently, his eyes getting kinder as we both moved off the offensive. “Dick and I are in the past. He has Starfire now, and I know they are perhaps better suited for each other than him and I. Jason… is a mystery. As I’m sure you know. He’s… he’s…” I couldn’t find the right word I wanted to use. But as Bruce stood a mere foot away from me, I couldn’t help but look at his perfect, fit body up and down, here in his massive office in this massive building — all of it his. Let alone a city outside under his control. I could smell his intoxicating scent: clean, woodsy, both musky and fresh, masculine… I closed the space between us and looked up at him. He didn’t move away this time as he watched me under his nose, keeping his chin still.

“He’s… just a boy,” I said quietly. I saw him look down at my mouth, then back in my eyes, then back to my lips. I could physically see him, once again, weighing his options and battling within himself.

“Barbara, I can’t. We can’t again. You’ve already seen what this has made me do,” he murmured huskily, though he didn’t move away or stop looking at my mouth. I could see his hand gripping the desk beside him.

“But now I know. And if we’ve already done it once, a second time won’t change much,” I said as I now looked at his beautifully-shaped mouth. I reached up and traced his lips with my fingers. He remained stone-still under my touch. Only his eyes followed me. I traced my fingertips across his jaw and down his neck until I fingered his tie. I clenched it in my hand and pulled him by it so he had to lean down towards me. “Will it, Bruce?” His dark eyes were shining brightly, reflecting the light from the glass windows. If only school girl-version Barbara could see me now, with the boss of Wayne Enterprises. A slightly twisted thrill radiating through my chest as I thought of myself standing with my classmates, watching Bruce orate about all of his plans to help the city, and ten years later here I was, holding him by his necktie, alone in his office.

He reached up and tucked my hair behind my left ear, holding my face ever so slightly… a tender move, until I felt him twist his hand in my hair so he held me by it. My chin lifted ever so slightly from the force. I pulled his tie harder so he leaned even more forward, just enough for his lips to graze my chin — and I felt my teeth clench. I looked into his eyes and saw an ignited fire. Here, we go. His decision was made.

It was like we had heard a starting gun. I lifted myself on my tip toes and Bruce bent down at the same time, as we ferociously came together. I started moaning instantly from sheer arousal and anticipation. His lips bore down on mine, his tongue pushing through into my mouth instantly — so hungrily it almost took me aback. A guttural moan sounded through his open lips as he pushed me roughly against the golden art deco arch behind his desk. As our lips and tongues worked against each other with vigorous passion, my hands worked through his hair. A lock came loose from his styling and fell over his forehead.

“Oh, god, Barbara,” he whispered into my neck. He pulled my hair back roughly with his twisted grip, triggering an aroused moan to escape my mouth and reverberate through the high ceilings. With my neck fully free, he tongued and massaged my skin with his lips, triggering lightning bolts between my legs that had me literally writhing between him and the wall where I stood, trapped. His heavy body bore down upon me, making me gasp in complete and utter lust.

He released my hair and my body from the wall in a jarring instant and took a step back from me as we caught our breath. It was like taking a timeout in a sparring match. We looked at each other in a daze, like a film was clouding our eyes. There was dark lipstick smudged all over his mouth and chin, his hair messy and springing free from its professional slick. As his thick chest heaved with breath, he watched me with heavy-lidded eyes as I watched him, in whatever physical state I was in. His hand reached back and clicked a hidden button under his desk. I heard a heavy lock slide through the doors of his office. Oh, my.

Not taking his eyes off me, he took off his suit jacket and tossed it in a side lounge chair.

“Come here,” he said in a low tone. I obediently walked over to him and started to lean forward for a kiss, but he backed away.

“Take off your shirt,” he said as he slowly removed his tie. I smiled sensually. He liked to be in control, and I was definitely okay with that. I removed my black fitted shirt and my lacy bra as well. Bruce scanned my body with heavy eyes, but a composed face.

“Get on the desk,” he commanded. I followed his instructions now without a word of protest. I climbed on some important looking papers, but before I had a chance to settle in, Bruce suddenly lifted me up like I weighed absolutely nothing and flipped me around so my ass was in the air and my face was pinned against the desk. It was so animalistic I growled into the rich mahogany. Before I could let out a word of protest Bruce had ripped down my panties and given my pussy a wet, wide lick — I gasped out in shock. Bruce moaned quietly into my glistening wet folds.

His tongue explored my insides steadily — his nose even dipped inside me, and even now I couldn’t believe that Bruce Wayne was vigorously eating me out. I closed my eyes and concentrated only on the sensations cascading through my body. Suddenly, Bruce pushed a finger into me while this tongue lapped at my clitoris, and I felt my eyes go wide. He pumped his finger in and out lazily while I moaned and writhed beneath him. Another finger in, and I couldn’t have been more ready.

“Bruce,” I whined quietly into the desk.

“Stay quiet, now,” he murmured as his fingers curved inside of me. A choking noise escaped my lips while his other palm pressed into my clit. I could feel my wetness beginning to drip down his fingers.

“Quiet, Batgirl,” he said with amused authority. Suddenly, he removed his hands and dug his face between my ass cheeks again. His mouth descended upon my most sensitive areas, his tongue girth dipped inside of me while he gave my asscheek a big smack. I tried to keep myself quiet… long seconds passed of sustained, glorious, wet pleasure as his mouth connected so deeply with my center... but I couldn’t help it — another choked moan sounded off in my throat.

With that he backed away, grabbed my hips and spun me around to face him. Papers and office items hit the floor with a clatter, completely ignored. I looked up and saw Bruce’s mouth shining with my wetness over him. Wrapped around his palm was his maroon tie.

“You have a problem with taking orders, don’t you?” A calm smirk laid across his face. I nodded hypnotically. He took the tie and cleaned his mouth with it in one swipe.

“If we’re going to do this a second time, you’re going to need to stay quiet about it,” he said as he positioned himself between my legs and leaned over me on the desk. I barely breathed as his face was inches from mine. I knew he said this playfully in the moment, but I also knew he was serious. I couldn’t make any noise now… or any noise about it in the future. His eyes were dangerous now with both desire and desperation.

“Yes, sir,” I said with a smile. He flashed a white smile at me before closing the gap between us and kissing me deeply. His hands grabbed my ass as he pushed himself against me. I licked his tongue as his hands came to my breasts and grabbed them possessively. He broke away —

“Good,” he said. He leaned up and unravelled the tie around his palm before leaning back down and stuffing it into my open mouth.

“ _Ahhpfh,_ ” I groaned as the fabric went deep into my mouth. I arched my back subconsciously, aroused by his dominance.

“Good girl,” he whispered as he kissed the corner of my mouth. “Because I want you — now.” He stood straight up and unbuttoned and unzipped his dark trousers. I lied there, gagged, wet, and completely ready to be fucked. He grabbed a hold of his fully erect penis and guided it in. That full feeling racked my whole body and I groaned into the fabric blocking my vocal cords. But Bruce wasn’t going slow today. You don’t hook up at work to have slow, careful sex. You have rough, animal, dirty sex in a place you shouldn’t. He steadily built up his speed so it was comfortable for me to rise with him.

He pounded his hips against my open legs now, grasping my breasts roughly to pin me down to the table. I arched my back in complete ecstasy. He continued to thrust in and out before he leaned down and licked my chest, one breast, then the next. He caught a nipple between his teeth while still pushing his hips against me, and I nearly screamed. Sweat began to build at his temples. Suddenly overcome with a wave of animalism, he growled and planted his palms on either side of body, then pounded into me rough and fast with my legs swung over his shoulders. I gripped the edge of the desk above me to keep me stable as I cried into my gag.

Suddenly, he picked me up from the desk by my bottom so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I rubbed my cheek against his beautifully chiseled face as he carried me to the thick glass window and pushed my back against it. He brought his hand up to my mouth, pulled the tie out of it and threw it behind him, only to replace it with his tongue in a feverish kiss. Oh, Bruce. How could I ever deny this? How could I ever stop our occasional sex when I know so deep within me how good it was?

He dropped my feet to the ground, then brought one up to wrap around his waist while he continued to steadily pump in and out of me in a steady pace. He tossed his head back to fling his hair off his forehead. I leaned against the window for the best angle, my bare buttcheeks exposed to Gotham below. Thank god Bruce’s office was so high up. As he sped up even more, he grasped my face in his hands desperately, his fingers clutching my sharp cheekbones. I could barely remain standing, the erotic sensations were just too great.

“Bruce… Bruce… _oh!_... Oh my god.” I pleaded beneath his strong hands.

“Oh, Jesus. Barbara — you’re beautiful,” Bruce moaned out as his eyes roamed my body, my breasts, my hair cascading down my back, my face. I could feel myself reaching a breaking point, and I knew Bruce was getting there too. He suddenly pulled out.

“Please,” he groaned quietly. “Let me?” Not fully waiting for my permission, he turned me around so my hands crashed against the window as he bent me over so he could fuck me from behind. Oh, yes. I brought a hand immediately to my clit as he grasped my hips and fucked me hard. I could see our reflection in the mirror as it was slightly curved, and I watched Bruce, with his shirt open and large, absolutely perfect muscles bulging and squirming as he used one hand to rub my lower back affectionately. That was Bruce: at once incredibly respectful and gentle and incredibly rough and dirty. He continued to pound me hard, and I watched his face tilt up towards the sky, his lips parted as he came in me, his back bent over as shivering numbness racked his body in waves.

“ _Uhhh! Uhhhhh, oh my god,”_ he let out, while his hand reached out desperately to grasp the window in front of him to keep from falling on top of me.

As for me, watching Bruce reach orgasm inside of me was enough to send me over the edge. I cried out when he did, and while he leaned forward, I leaned back into him, and he caught me with an arm right under my breasts. He held me up as my knees gave out and my body let itself worry only about feeling the pleasure that radiated inside of me.

He held my body up easily as he kissed my sweaty shoulders and collarbone as my head hung limply as I came down. His hands still roamed my body, as if he wanted our encounter to last forever — or maybe he was memorizing it for later.

“Barbara,” he whispered into my hair. “Sweet, sweet, Barbara.” I turned around now and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my body, easily encircling my slender frame almost completely. I gazed into his warm chocolate brown eyes and felt I could melt in them. If he were any other man besides the Batman… I could stay with him forever. But then again, there just wasn’t anyone else like him.

“Is this the part when you tell me this can’t happen again?” I said softly. He considered my question thoughtfully as he picked me up again and sat me down on his desk as he stood before me. We still held each other tight.

“I can’t promise you anything — any sort of commitment. You know that, Barbara,” he said in his deep tone. Yes, I knew that. I always knew Gotham came before anything and anyone. He couldn’t share any real space in his heart for anyone else. Not when it could compromise his work as Batman. I _knew_ that, and yet, I couldn’t stop my eyes from shifting downcast.

“But I can promise—” he said, now touching my lips with his fingers. They parted sensually. “I won’t be able to stop this from happening again.”

That was all I needed. I couldn’t stop the smile from breaking across my face, and I brought my lips down upon his once more.

 

* * *

 

The wind whipped through my hair as I sped through Gotham on my Batbike. Oh, I missed this. It felt so good to zip into my Batgirl outfit after so many weeks off recovering. Last week’s encounter with Bruce in his office served me in many ways… I had no idea we would have sex again, that was pure serendipity. But we also reached a compromise. I could go back in the field for strictly patrol — no heavy hitters or evil masterminds. Just thugs and crooks for the time being. That was enough for me.

The streets were almost deserted now as it was pushing 2am. I stopped at a red light when something caught my eye. I flipped the visor on my helmet and looked into the clear night sky. The batsignal. I could have driven towards it; I could have asked to help through the communicator. But that was off limits for now. I closed my visor and drove on.

By 3am I had stopped one robbery and a nasty mugging that left a cut on my cheek. It was no matter though. I put those boys away with a smile on my face. As I drove by Gotham Harbor, observing the moon’s bright reflection on the gentle waves, I sighed in content. Out here was where I felt the most like myself, the most useful, the most — 

A beep sounded in my ear.

“Batgirl, here,” I said into my communicator.

“Batgirl, it’s Red Robin. Batman, Robin and I are caught up with Killer Croc right now and Red Hood’s gone out of control near the docks. Can you handle it?” I could feel my face twist up. Oh, no.

“What’s he doing?” I said as I pulled my bike to a halt.

“What do you think? _Oof! —_ ” Tim said as I heard Croc roar in the background. “Taking it too far, per usual. We think it’s with Black Mask’s crew again.” I looked around myself desperately, as if there was someone around who could take care of this for me. This was sounding all too similar to the first night Jason and I… well. I had been avoiding him since Batman had kicked him out of the cave. To tell the truth, I didn’t know what to say to him. Or how I felt.

“What’s the matter?” I heard Damian drawl in my ear. “I thought you couldn’t wait to get back in it again.”

“This is not what I meant,” I said deadpan.

“Just be careful, Batgirl,” I heard Bruce growl. No way out of this, it seems.

“Alright, I’ll take care of it,” I said with a sigh. Why does Red Hood always cause just as much trouble for us as he does good? I flipped open the computer screen on the front of my bike and saw everyone’s coordinates on a map of Gotham. I could see Batman and the boys way across town. Dick was way out in Blüdhaven, and there I was by the Harbor… and there’s Red Hood, not five blocks away from me.

I kicked my bike back to life. Here we go again.

I weaved in and out of warehouses, crates and metal containers. The closer I got to Jason, the louder the gunshots rang through the empty night. I rounded one last corner and saw Jason taking on a crowd of men, all with hard black face coverings. My vision zeroed in on one thug with a huge tommy gun pointed right at Jason who was grappling with another man. My mind worked in overtime — I made the quick assessment that me on this bike wouldn’t get there in time. But the bike, without my weight, would. I quickly locked the gears on the highest speed and jumped backwards off the seat. As I arched my back, flying through the air, my adrenaline shot up. Right before I landed, safely crouched on the ground, I saw my beautiful bike pummel the thug — him and my bike crashed into a metal container with a loud explosion. I took a half second to mourn the loss of my bike. Another one gone.

Jason turned at the sound of the crash, gun pointed at me. He kicked his opponent down off him, who had fallen to his knees.

“Back to babysit me, huh, Batgirl?” He called out, shooting two thugs in the kneecaps without breaking eye contact with me. I watched the two men collapse to the ground screaming in pain. I growled, gritting my teeth.

“I’ll stop when you quit acting like a baby,” I yelled out, taking out a black-masked creep who ran at me from behind. We each focused on incapacitating the henchmen who surrounded us, until only one remained. I approached him from one side, Red Hood from the other. He looked at us, his eyes terrified beneath his mask.

“What’s Black Mask up to?” I said sternly, my hands on my hips. He gave one look at me, then took off at a sprint down the alleyway. I was just about to run after him when in my peripheral I saw Jason raise a gun from his leg holster. I turned just in time to see him pull the trigger.

“Red Hood, no!!” My scream echoed through the night as the fleeing henchmen hit the ground, dead. Blood filled the street from a perfectly executed bullet between the eyes. Anger exploded within me like a volcano erupting. I swiftly brought my leg down on his wrist so his gun went flying.

“Hey! — _ugh!_ ” He exclaimed as my attack continued. He blocked my punches until I got a kick to the side of his head, and he stumbled to the ground.

“Why is it always the same thing, Red Hood?” I yelled, my cheeks flaming in anger. “You don’t pick your battles — _everything_ is a battle to you! A fight to the death!”

“That’s who I am, sweetie,” he said, picking himself up off the ground. “Because you don’t know when it _will_ be to the death.” He picked up his gun and loaded it back in its holster. I dropped my shoulders.

I didn’t approve of how he fought, but I could at least understand where he was coming from.

I shouldn’t have let my guard down. Jason kicked me in the upper abdomen, and I flew backwards, the wind knocked out of me. I gasped for air as I rolled against the unconscious bodies of Black Mask’s men.

“I thought the boss put you under house arrest,” he said walking towards me. I raised myself on my elbows.

“Yeah, what do you care?” I grunted out. He picked me up by my collar and lifted me in the air like a common criminal. I could have killed him.

“I thought I made it clear I _do_ care, Barbie,” he said quietly as I squirmed. 

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be coddled. Aren’t you always going on about that?” His head cocked to one side, mockingly.

I swung my legs up against his chest and kicked him hard on the cheek. He grunted and let me fall to the ground, where I landed on my toes, crouched. I tossed three small explosives as he fell backwards, which exploded near his face.

“ _Ahhrgh!”_ he cried as sparks released from his helmet. I could see wirings and exposed machinery beneath the red plates as the internal lights flickered out. One plate shattered. He hit a release and tore the mask off, which spluttered on the ground. He looked at me, furious through the white slits of his backup domino mask. His cheek was slashed with electrical burns.

“This is the thanks I get for saving your life from Boy Wonder, huh?” He yelled, stalking up to me.

“Well, I don’t want to _coddle_ you,” I said snarkily.

“ _Enough!_ ” he said, grabbing me by the shoulders. My breath caught in my chest as his face leered over mine. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I-I-I — what? No. I haven’t…” I pushed out of his arms and turned my back on him. I had assumed Jason and I would continue our lives as we always had. With everything left unsaid because we didn’t need to say it — acting solely on physical attraction alone. It had worked up until now. I know things got perhaps a little emotional down in the sewer… and in the Batcave afterwards. But with this kind of work, emotions sometimes run high, and we often say things we don’t really mean. But did Jason _actually_ mean what he said? With the way he was acting, the answer was a resounding _yes_.

“Batgirl, don’t lie. Don’t! —” Jason yelled after me as I shot my grapple gun into the air and flew away. Why was I running away? Why could I not bear to talk to Jason about… us? It’s been something I’ve been terrified about since the beginning. And even I didn’t know why.

Suddenly, I heard a second pop behind me. He is relentless. I landed on a nearby roof and took off in a run before grappling to a taller building. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him following me closely.

I landed on a tall apartment high-rise and was about to run again when a massive force tackled me to the ground. I grunted in pain as Jason and I rolled together on the dirty rooftop.

“Get off me!” I snarled.

“Once again, in order to get anywhere with you I have to physically hold you down,” he said as his hips sat on mine and hands pinned down my wrists. I blushed and thought about our first kiss on a rooftop not unlike this one when Jason tied me up.

His fingers dug into my wrists, and I struggled against his grip.

“You’re such a brute!” I yelled. 

“Flattery won’t work, Barbie. I want an answer.” His eyes narrowed.

“If this is supposed to be you charming me, you’re failing spectacularly.” He rolled his eyes and finally climbed off of me. I just laid where he left me on the ground, exhausted. I stared at the stars, my arms over my head, praying someone up there could make my feelings less complicated. 

Jason stood over me, waiting for me to stand up. When I didn’t, he just plopped down and laid on his back, right next to me. We laid there in silence for a couple of minutes. I spent that blessed time thinking of what I was going to say. All of a sudden, the beginning notes of classical music began to play — it was drifting from within the apartment tower beneath us. With the twinkling stars and soft violin sounds smoothing the edges of our night, I could palpably feel us relax. Gotham began to change into a city where you could actually stop and take a deep breath. That was usually never the case, especially for us.

“Thank you for saving me, Jason,” I whispered into the night. He grunted softly beside me and cleared his throat. Thankfulness devoid of sarcasm or irony always made Jason uncomfortable. Not that he gets it much. 

“You’re welcome,” he said. Silence settled between us again. I heard him shuffle beside me, like he was deciding whether or not to say something.

“Where have you been this week, Barbie?” His voice was gentle. I hesitated. “I came by your place a couple times. I thought you might drop by mine at least.” I knew he had come by. One of those times I was actually at home and had to physically hide, like a coward.

“I haven’t been able to sleep at all,” he said a little bitterly. My heart twisted.

“Oh. So you just needed your sex buddy to exhaust you to sleep then?” He sat up instantly.

“Of course not,” he said sharply. “Why do you do this? You run away when I tell you I care about you, but then I mention something that _relates_ to our causal relationship and you jump down my throat!”

I sat up and climbed to my feet.

“No,” he said, his gloved hand gripping my arm. “You don’t get to run away again.”

“What do you want me to say?” I said, turning on him. “That I care about you too? Of course I do! But who says that’s enough to make us change what we are or-or what we have in any way?” I ripped my arm out of his grip and walked to the building’s edge.

“Are you kidding me?” He called after me, looking incredulous.

“Everything is great the way it is right now. We have our jobs, we have our sex. Do you need anything more?” I said over my shoulder.

“Of course I do!” He swung me around to face him. “Dick warned me about this. That you can never commit. That you want the best parts out of two types of relationships — because you’re _selfish_.” Jason towered over me, his thick hair whipping back and forth in the rising wind. My own hair flew around my face, and I pushed it back, irritated.

“ _I’m_ selfish?! Wait — you’ve been talking to Dick about me?” My fists clenched at my sides.

“You want _everything_ , no matter how badly it affects the _other_ _people_ ,” he poked his own chest several times for emphasis, “in your life. People who really actually care about you.” My mouth hung open in shock.

“I don’t think I’ve made it so bad for you Jason Todd, or have you forgotten every time I’ve made you come — and helped you sleep!”

“Jesus Christ, Barbie!” He rolled his eyes like I was the stupidest person he’d ever encountered. “It’s not the fucking _sex_ that made me sleep — it was you!”

Silence. I stared into the white eyes of his red mask. 

“What?” I said softly. He sighed and hung his head, like it pained him to have to say these words out loud. He didn’t look at me when he spoke.

“The sex was obviously fantastic. I could never turn that down. But it was you, Barbara. You just have that personality. You help me relax. To be content in the moment. With you.” Jason walked towards me slowly, his eyes soft now as the classical music swelled in the shifting winds. “I wasn’t kidding back in the Batcave… I need you. I know _you_ don’t need anyone. But… some people aren’t as strong as you.” He looked away from me, his hands digging deep into the pockets of his brown leather jacket.

I stood as still as stone, my eyes wide and my lips still parted in shock.

“So… yeah, I want more,” he said. “And I guess that make me selfish too.” I could feel my eyes watering inexplicably. Must be the wind. He looked into my eyes and closed the gap between us, taking me into his arms. He hugged me tight and easily tucked his chin over my head, between my bat ears.

“Jason… I can’t…” I said. I thought of Bruce and Dick and everything I couldn’t yet let go of. He pulled back to look at me, but still had me trapped in his strong arms.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me, Barbie,” he said sternly. He reached up and tore his domino mask off, revealing his brilliant green eyes against the sparkling night sky.

I looked at him wordlessly, taking in his sharp jaw, the cuts and scrapes that marred his otherwise perfect face. The white streak in his hair that whipped dramatically in the wind. I just wanted to run my fingers through it… and lick down his jaw until I reached those perfect lips —

But more than that. I wanted to lie in bed with him, side by side like we did on this rooftop. I wanted to tease him, go out and eat dinner with him, watch movies, make fun of the commercials with him and just help him in any way I could. And, yes, I wanted to make love to him.

But more than _even_ any of that — I wanted to get to know him. More than what he put out to me and the Batfamily. And it was clear to me now… he just might want to show me who he really was.

I finally turned to him, ready to speak.

“I can’t do that,” I said with a half-smile. Jason grinned. Honest-to-god, not-because-he-hurt-somebody, pure-happiness, grinned. I laughed and pushed my cowl off my face in one movement, then pressed my lips against his. He reciprocated hungrily as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped tightly around my waist.

Never willing to miss an opportunity, his tongue pressed into my mouth and his hand reached around and squeezed one ass cheek. I mumbled a laugh into our joined lips.

We broke the kiss and Jason cupped my cheek with one hand, his thumb stroking my freckles. I smiled, ready to take on the new challenge that was Jason Todd. He pressed his forehead to mine.

“I love you, Barbie.”


End file.
